Devilman: Final Crisis
by Klyju
Summary: Another loop come and gone, like all the others. This next one will be no different. But just who are these two unknown variables? Can they change everyone's fate? Or will they fail like Akira did? Either way, this will be interesting...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! Zenkaispiral here, here to give you all my fanfic! There will be OCs here, both from my girlfriend and my own, so go check out our Tumblrs! Anyways, not much to speak of, besides that this is my first fanfic ever, so please be understanding on this! Oh, also, I don't own Devilman or any adaptations of it! Any ways, ON TO THE SHOW!**

* * *

Tabath woke up groggily, her head aching like a car ran her over. She got up and shook her head, her tiny body in pain. What happened? Where was Akira? She looked around before flapping her arms to take flight. The city looked horrible, everything was destroyed! The last thing she remembered was Satan and Psycho Jenny looking down at her. "Kill it." Satan ordered, his monotone voice sending chills down her spine. "I said kill it." He repeated, this time, colder. The last thing she remembered seeing was Jenny's sorrowful face as she blasted Tabath away. Then everything went black. Why did she do that? Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard a booming sound off in the distance. Fearing the worst, she flew to where the sound came from and landed on the roof of a building. She gasped as she saw a large red demon fighting off a large group of other demons! For some reason, he looked familiar...

 _Somewhere else_

He perked up at this sensation. What demon had this power?! "Bazel, do you feel that?!" The young man asked his partner, who spoke from the mouth on his stomach. "Yes... I recognize this power." Bazeldeus spoke. "Amon..." The young man's eyes narrowed as he brought out his wings and leaping off the bridge, taking flight. What was going on? Why is Amon awake?!

It didn't take long for him to reach the source of power. Unbelievable. _This_ was Amon? The Demon Hero Amon? Just what kind of hellish power is he?

"Just what is this guy?" He asked out loud, eliciting a squeak from the other person on the roof. "Who are you?" Tabath asked as he looked at her. "What the-?" He began before he realized that Amon noticed him. "Shit!" He cussed out before grabbing the bat-like creature and rolled away, just as Amon rammed into the building.

"Gah!" He exclaimed as he and Tabath landed on the ground, near a dark haired girl with a large hat on. He looked at her and passed Tabath onto her. "Get outta here! Go!" He exclaimed. _"Bazel, mask!"_ He yelled in his head. _"Copy!"_ The demon replied as they transformed into their demon form. Bazeldeus roared as he ran up and threw a punch at Amon, who countered it with his own. The black and blue demon gritted his teeth as he tried to push Amon back. "Pathetic, Bazeldeus." The red demon said. "Wasting your power to protect these beings." He pulled back his other fist. "YOU ARE A DEMON AND MY RIVAL! HAVE SOME DIGNITY!" He threw another strike that was blocked by Bazel's own. "No!" Bazel responded. "We won't let you destroy this world!"

"Then die!" Amon yelled as they began to throw more punches at each other, before it devolved into rapid-fire fistcuffs. The shockwaves of the attacks sent Mikiko flying forward, dropping Tabath. The small creature shook her head before looking up at the girl, who yelled, "Run! We can't stay here with those two!" before they went off in separate directions from the two.

 _Later_

Tabath panted as she got away from the fight, the adrenaline starting to wear off. She landed on the ground to catch her breath. That... that was horrifying. However, in her tired state, she didn't notice someone walking up behind her. "Hello, young Tabath." The person spoke. The bat-like demon whirled around to see the person and gasped in delight. "Jenny!" She exclaimed, running up to her mother figure and hugging her.

"Greetings, my daughter." Jenny said as she bent down to hug her. "I am thankful that you are alive. However, there is something important I must tell you."

"Hmmm? What is it?" Tabath asked. Suddenly, multiple miniature Jennies popped out from Jenny's hair, all blinking at the sudden sunlight.

"You are a older sister now." The red haired demon said bluntly as one of the Jenlings climbed down from their mother. It waddled towards Tabath before it tripped on a pebble and fell face-flat. It made a crying noise before Tabath picked it up. It's eyes were teary, but she beamed as she hugged her, the other Jenlings followed suit and circling around Tabath.

Tabath looked at them confused as Jenny chuckled and picked them all up. "You see, Tabath? They like you." She said. The demon would've continued, however, but the sounds of something screaming neared them before something crashed nearby them.

They turned to where the object landed as they picked themselves up, revealing Bazeldeus, who was looking worse for wear. The large demon shook his head before snapping his head up and jumping away as Amon crashed down where he stood. "This is going to take a while." He muttered as he gritted his teeth. Amon, however, had a manic grin, but before either of them could attack each other again, Jenny narrowed her eyes. Amon suddenly stopped and grabbed his head in pain as he screamed. After a few minutes of screaming, he quieted down and passed out, crashing to the ground. Bazeldeus, sensing that the threat was gone, reverted back and switched control to his human host, the only trace of him being the mouth on his stomach.

"Is it over?" He asked to no one, still reeling in from the fight. They underestimated Amon and his power. "I believe so." Bazeldeus spoke from his stomach, relieved that the battle was over. He enjoys a good fight every now and then, but Amon was still too strong for them. They were lucky that there was someone else to stop him.

However, their transformation got Tabath's attention as she climbed down from Jenny and walked up to the young man. "Hey!" She exclaimed. "You're just like me! What's your name?"

Now the pair were curious. Why hasn't this demon attacked? Sure, it could be attributed to the size difference, but even then, others have tussled with him before. He then realized why as he smelled the scent of a human mixed with hers,just like him. She was a Devilman! Sensing no harm, he told her his name. "Ruben." He said. "Ruben Martinez. Nice to meetcha, whoever you are."

"Whoopsies!" Tabath exclaimed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that! I'm Tabath, and my human's name is Hannah!" This got their attention. Another Devilman like them, where both human and demon co-existed with one another? "I see." Bazel spoke. "Then I am Bazeldeus. The demon merged with this human." He explained.

"Oh, so you really are like me!" Tabath said happily."That's so cool!" She thought that she and Hannah were the only ones to achieve a merging like this. Ruben smiled at the enthusiasm from her. It was almost like dealing with a kid! However, he soon remembered that someone else was nearby, and he turned to look at Psycho Jenny. "So, who's that?" He asked, pointing at the red-haired demon. He didn't sense any human mixed in with her. However, Tabath didn't notice the small bit of hostility in his voice. "She's Jenny! She's like my mama!"

Before they could continue, Amon's body began to rise up. Ruben snapped his head towards it and stood back up, ready to fight. However, the demon's body continued to rise, higher and higher until it went past the clouds. Everyone stood still for a couple of minutes before they saw something falling. A human! Panicking, Ruben ran towards the human and leaped up to catch him. He miscalculated the speed of the human's descent, however, and they crashed into the ground, forming a Amon shaped crater. The wind caused by the impact made Tabath and Jenny brace against it as the Jenlings hid in their mother's hair.

Tabath, worried at what happened, ran towards the crater and entered it. There she found the two humans, Ruben, and another one that looked familiar to her. She got closer, and gasped as the figure pushed himself up. "Ugh..." He said, revealing a young, toned man with black hair and very dark lines under his eyes. "Akira...?" Tabath said, her eyes tearing up as she stepped forward. "Tabath?" Akira said as he heard her, turning his head towards her with a tired look on his face.

That was all it took for Tabath to start bawling. "Akira!" She cried out as she ran towards him, transforming into a human form. She had black curly hair and a height of 5'5" with dark circles around her eyes. She leaped towards the boy, crying in joy of finding her friend again. "Akira, thank god, you're alive!"

"Hannah?" Akira said, surprised at the affection. Behind him, Ruben pushed himself back up. "I'm alright, too, in case anyone's wondering!" He hacked out. No love for him, huh? He can live with that.

He was ignored by the two as they embraced each other, tears of joy and relief streaming down their faces. Eventually, they calmed down and separated. "Akira... I was so worried about you." Hannah began. "When I didn't hear from you... I got scared." "Don't worry." Akira said, wiping a tear from her eye. "I'm not going away ever again." Hannah smiled at this declaration. "But..." Akira began. "There's still one last thing left to do." _Later_

Akira Fudo, now fully clothed, stood in front of his former best friend, Ryo Asuka, the blond looking at the dark-haired male almost expectantly. Akira walked towards him... and went past him. The archangel looked down solemnly, now realizing that the love of his life was done with him. There was no battle, no bloodshed... only sadness...

"What in the actual ass?!" Ruben yelled out from the side, wearing a brown robe alongside Hannah and Jenny. Hannah merely slapped his arm. "Don't do that, you'll ruin the moment!" The girl said, annoyed. "Well, I'm sorry!" Ruben exclaimed. "It's just, with the way that he was acting, I kinda expected something like a final battle to end all this!" While they argued, nobody noticed the spheres of light descending from the sky. "Not everyone likes to fight, you know! It doesn't control the world! Sometimes you have to-"

That was all Hannah could get out before they were all suddenly blinded by a explosion of light. "AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGHHHH, WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ruben screamed out as Jenny spoke in a deadpan voice. "He hasn't even died yet, and He's pressing the button already?" She sarcastically asked.

"What-? What do you mean by that?" Hannah asked out loud as she tried to reach out for the demon.

"You see, this world is in a time-loop, and we are about to start a new cycle all over again." Calmly explained Psycho Jenny as her children hid in her hair, trembling in fear.

"Wait, what?!" The pair screamed, but before they could receive an answer, everything faded in a flash of light, the world reset once more. However, this is not the end of their story. Their story is just beginning, their existence... ready to change the course of fate of the world.

* * *

 **And there we go folks, the prologue is done! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, but I was dying to get this idea out there, but don't worry, it'll improve soon, I promise! In the meantime, updates will be slow, since I need to make sure that the quality of each chapter is quality, and I got school. So please favorite and follow this story to stay updated, and I will see you all soon next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, we know the drill, I don't own Devilman, that belongs to Uncle Go Nagai, Hannah and Tabath belong to my GF, the only things I own are my OCs, Ruben and Bazeldeus, on to the show!**

* * *

The sun was rising as Hannah, dressed in a pink shirt and camel skirt, walked to school. It has only been a few days since her father sent her to Japan as a transfer student, and even though she was nervous, she was also happy to get away from him. He wasn't the best caretaker and she wanted a break from him. However, as she walked along the path, she tripped over and fell forward. Just as she was about to hit the ground, however, someone caught her. "That's right, I saved you." A voice said, pulling her up. She turned to the person that caught her and saw a young man, possibly 18, with tan skin and messy black hair, wearing black shirt and jeans with red shoes, glasses on his face. But what caught her attention were the dark lines under his eyes. Guys don't usually wear make-up, right? Whatever, that didn't matter. "I'm pretty sure I wouldn't get fatally injured from a fall." She snarked back, eliciting a chuckle from him. "Sarcastic. I like that." He said before asking. "So, what's your name?"

Hannah looked at the man weirdly. "Sorry, but I shouldn't be speaking to strangers." She said. "True, true." He seemed to laugh out. "It is a scary world out there, after all."

 _At School_

The class was getting settled for their teacher's arrival. All were a bit excited except for one. "Hey, Akira." Miki Makimura called out, getting the boy's attention. "Hmmm, what's up, Miki?" He asked. "Did you hear about the new transfers coming in today?" She asked. "Apparently they come all the way from the states."

"Oh, we got American transfers?" Akira asked innocently. "I wonder what they're like?"

 _The Hallway_

Hannah walked alongside the principal as he led her to her homeroom. Thankfully she got away from the strange man, telling him that she was going to a middle school, which he believed, seeing as she looked like she was 12 or so. "And this is your homeroom, Hannah." Mr. Nagai told her. She thanked him before turning to the door and...

Wait.

Why was he here? Standing near the door to the class was the young man from earlier, and if the way he was looking at her said anything, then he was surprised to see her as well. "Ah, almost forgot about your fellow transfer, Ruben Martinez. I hope you two get along." Mr. Nagai said cheerfully before he went back to his office.

"So..." Ruben began. "You're older than I thought." "And you're younger than you really are." She retorted back. He nodded at that, not going to try and make a comeback. Soon, they heard the teacher call out for them. "That's our cue." Ruben said before they walked in to the class. All eyes went towards the two, and Hannah felt a bit more nervous. She needed to stay calm, she's just going to introduce herself, that's all. "Now then." The teacher, Ms. Kisaragi, began. "Please introduce yourselves to the class, you two."

"H...hello, everyone." Hannah began nervously. "My name is Hannah Hughes. I hope we can get along."

"OI!" Her male companion shouted. "The name's Ruben Martinez, so don't you forget it!"

There were varying reactions from the class as soon as he made that loud introduction.

 _"What a idiot."_

 _"Oh, he seems pretty loud. But that girl seems nice."_

 _"Hey, he's kind of cute. Maybe he's single?"_

 _"Oh great, another arrogant douchebag."_

Ms. Kisaragi coughed a bit, getting the attention of everyone in class. "Thank you for the introductions, you two." She said. "Now, Hannah, you will be sitting next to Akira. Ruben, you will be next to Miko." The two afromentioned students raised their hands to help out the transfer, showing them their seats. The two Americans went to the empty seats and sat down, greeting their neighbors as they did so.

"Now then." Ms. Kisaragi said. "Class can now begin."

 _Later_

The lecture was over and everyone began to pack up their belongings and go to lunch. "Hi." A voice next to Hannah spoke. The girl turned around and was greeted to the sight of Miki and Akira smiling at her. "Your name's Hannah, right? Nice to meet you. My name's Miki, and this is Akira." The girl introduced herself politely. "I, uh, hello, Miki. Nice to meet you too." Hannah said, a bit surprised that someone was being nice to her.

"So, you're from America, right? What's it like over there?" Akira asked her. "Oh, you know, really busy, everyone's in a rush, all that jazz." Hannah replied, warming up to the pair quickly.

"Hey." Someone said, pointing to Ruben, who had his head down. "Anyone gonna wake him up?"

Everyone left in the room looked at the apparently asleep boy, who has yet to move. They all stared at him before Miko went up and nudged his shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" She asked. He turned his head, revealing crocodile tears. "I fucking hate physics..." Ruben muttered, making them all sweatdrop.

 _Lunch_

Hannah sat at one of the tables, accompanied by Akira and Miki. "This is nice of you guys." She said. "Back at my old school, nobody ever wanted to sit with me."

"Hey, it's no problem." Akira stated. "You seem nice enough, and we wanna get to know you better!" Miki nodded at this. "Yeah, it'd be nice to make friends with you!"

Hannah smiled at this. Friends! Her first friends! However, she was brought out of her thoughts when she noticed a crowd forming nearby. "Hmmm? What's going on over there?" She asked. getting the other two to look at what she was staring at. They all went towards the crowd, and when they got close enough, their jaws dropped. Sitting at the table, was Ruben, who was devouring a mountain of meat, cleaning it off plates like they were nothing! He didn't seem to stop, nor did he look like he was about to choke, impressing everyone around him, and getting the attention of the female populace. "Woah! How can he pack away all this?!" Miki exclaimed. "I uhhh... I dunno." Replied Hannah, equally confused. Just what was up with this guy? And why did he feel familiar for some reason?

 _Track and Field_

The track members got themselves ready for another run. They had to stay in shape for these things, after all. However, something was different today. Off to the side, Ruben was speaking to the coach about something before the teacher gave him something. The young man thanked the teacher before going off to the locker rooms. When he came back, he was outfitted in a green and white skintight ensemble, revealing a toned physique.

"Oh, you're joining the track and field team?" Miki asked. "That's nice! I'm Miki, by the way." The girl extended her hand in greetings, which the American boy took. "Nice to meetcha." He said.

"Everyone get in positions!" The assistant coach yelled out, prompting everyone to get into their respective lanes. "What's up with the American? Does he think he's all that?" One of the students at the bleachers asked. "Yeah, he's not even that fit, he's got some chub on him!" His friend agreed, not believing that Ruben was good enough for the team. After all, everyone else worked their asses off to get fit, there was no way-. "Go!" The assistant yelled out, prompting the group to start running. Everyone else went off at the same time, but Ruben?

He was a fair distance ahead of them, running at a blinding speed. Everyone looked surprised. For a chubby person, he was fast! And that stance! It was almost like he was an animal! He ran towards the finish line, crossing it before even Miki could! "9 seconds!" The timekeeper called out. Everyone gasped in disbelief. How was this guy so fast?! And he didn't even look tired at all! The others managed to cross the finish line, but everyone was still focused on Ruben. "Wow, that was amazing." Miko said, prompting sounds of agreement from the others. "Geez, what is he?" Akira asked. "I don't know, but he seems to be great!" Miki exclaimed excitedly. "You think that he could reach the track competition?"

"Yup." "Uh-huh." "Is there any question?" The others replied sarcastically. It would be stupid to NOT put him on the team! However, the others felt different on the inside. One was confused. Another thought of him in admiration. But one saw him as something that held them down. How could they compete with a guy like that?

 _After School_

Hannah walked down the street with her new friends, smiling. "So, Hannah, what do you think of school so far?" Akira asked her, eliciting a look of pondering from her. "Well, I enjoyed it. It's not like my old school. Everyone was a jerk there." She said. "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Miki said sorrowfully. "No, it's fine, I'm kinda past it now." Hannah began explaining. "I didn't have many friends there at all, and I didn't talk to others that much."

"Well, don't worry! We'll be your friends!" Miki said cheerfully. Akira nodded in agreement, and Hannah smiled. This was the best day of her life! However, she remembered that her apartment was on a different route. She darted off in another direction, but not before yelling out to them. "Sorry, guys! My place is this way! I'll see you two tomorrow!"

"Bye Hannah!" The pair yelled out to her, unaware of the upcoming events involving a certain blond.

 _Miko_

She jogged down a longer path home, trying to warm up before she trained later. Even if Ruben broke a new record, she wouldn't let that stop her. Her goal was to be faster than Miki, not him. After all, he wasn't part of the problem. However, as she went on, she saw Ruben in the distance, walking alongside the path. But somehow, he noticed her and turned his head towards her. "Hey! How's it going?" He asked her, prompting her to slow down to answer. "Oh, I'm doing fine." She replied. "Just, uhhh, you know. Working out a bit. Gotta stay in shape and all."

He seemed to buy it, but he knew something was up. "You're mad that you got third place, aren't ya?" He asked her, eliciting a look of surprise from her. How did he know? "You looked down after track meet, and you seemed a bit angry at yourself. I've been there before." He explained.

"No! I-uh-." She stuttered out. "Hey, don't worry." He said. "You'll get better. I got to this point because I trained hard for a few years. Sure, I don't look like much, but we remember earlier, right?"

Miko looked down at that statement. Was he mocking her? Turns out, that wasn't the case as he spoke softly. "Hey, don't feel bad. I got to this point because I had a goal, I wanted to reach it, and I worked for it. You'll get to that point eventually. So don't think that you'll stay slow forever." He quirked the edges of his mouth up with his fingers. "Smile, and think "I will reach my goal if I work for it!", and just do it."

She looked at him with a confused look before she realized what he meant and smiled. "Thanks, Ruben." She said. "That actually made me feel better."

They smiled at each other, the mood lifted a bit. However, the silence became awkward for them. Eventually, Ruben spoke up to try and make things better. "So, you live around here?" He asked her. "No, I live in a apartment building somewhere else." She said. "You know, the one that's two towers."

He nodded. "Ah, okay, that's cool. I kinda live here, in a smaller one." He explained. "It's close to the school and it's cheap."

"Oh, that's nice." Miko replied as he chuckled sheepishly. "Well, I gotta get home soon." She told him. "Same. Got stuff to do. Later!" Ruben said and waved goodbye, which she returned in kind. "See ya tomorrow!" She yelled out as he walked away. On that day, destiny has changed, and the course of the world's fate took a turn for either the better... or the worse.

* * *

 **Omake!**

That night, a woman ran through the alleyway, her pursuer hot on her trail. Fear coursed through her body, she needed to get away! However, she ran into a dead end, no way for her to escape.

"There you are." Her chaser said as he walked up to her with knife in hand. She turned and looked at him in fear, she didn't want to die! "Now, hand over the bag and money, and you don't get hurt." The mugger said. "Or... you can give me something else." He laughed under his breath, the fear on her face sending chills of pleasure down his spine. He raised the knife, ready to cut off her clothes.

"Coming on to a lady like that?" A deep, rough voice asked out of nowhere. "Truly, you are the definition of trash."

Something crashed down behind the mugger, prompting him to turn around in fear. A giant of a demon walked towards him, it's body black and blue, with a mouth filled with sharp teeth, a tongue hanging out of it's stomach. When it got near him, it grabbed him by his shoulder, a fury burning in it's eyes... and it spoke.

"If we see you try to harm her again, in fact, if you go anywhere in this city, preying on innocent people," The mugger kept on muttering no in fear. "And we find you, we will eat both your arms, and both of your legs, and then we will eat your face right off of your head."

The mugger was shaking. This thing was terrifying! "So you will be this armless, legless, faceless thing, won't you? Rolling down the street! Like a turd... in the wind." The demon finished his threat, a manic grin on his face. The mugger found his reasoning, and could only ask in fear. "What the hell are you?"

A part of the demon's head peeled back, revealing a young human face underneath. "We..." Both mouths spoke, a human's voice laced with the demon's. "Are _**BAZELDEUS**_." The head grew back to it's original shape, smile and all. "On second thought..." Bazeldeus said, before he opened his mouth and shot towards the would-be mugger.

The woman could only look in horror at the display in front of her, blood splattering towards her as she dropped her bag in terror. Once done, the demon turned towards her. "We are so sorry you had to see that, madam." It said apologetically, picking up the bag and handing it to her. "Scum like him run rampant in areas like this, so please take care, and don't go into shady areas." The demon then leapt off up the building, leaving her to stare at where he disappeared. Her mind caught up, and she ran out of the alley, screaming in terror.

 _Apartment Complex_

The demon landed on the roof of his shelter, and climbed down to the third floor, his figure getting smaller as he got closer. He opened the window, and climbed inside, now fully human again.

"Well, that was fun." Ruben said to no one. "Dontcha think, Bazel?"

A mouth on his stomach grinned. "Yes." The demon, Bazeldeus replied. "I believe that went well."

"Three years doing this, but it never gets old." The human spoke as he climbed into his bed. "I'm sure we'll find something interesting tomorrow. Night."

"Goodnight, Ruben."

* * *

 **Whoo, chapter 2 done! And to those wondering, yes, that was a Venom reference, and before I forget, I also don't own any references found in this story! Anyways, from this moment on, updates will be a bit slower, so please be patient with me. Zenkai, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own jack shit, I only own my OCs, Hannah and Tabath belong to my GF. Any references I make are just for fun, I don't own their sources. ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 _At School the Next Day_

The student populace stared at the young man walking up to the school with confusion, the females with some lust. Here was a attractive young man, with wild hair and sleek, toned body. He was perfect. However, some features of him stood out to the students and they started to realize who he was. "Wait, is that Fudo?" One student asked. "No way, that's the crybaby?" Another asked, questions and comments beginning to pile up.

"Plastic surgery, maybe?"

"What happened to him?"

"Do you think he's taken?"

"God, he looks yummy."

"When did he get so cool?"

These questions and thoughts ran through the minds of most of the school population, Akira's new look eliciting surprise from them. However, there was one who thought differently. As Akira entered the classroom, one student dropped his pencil in shock. _"What the Hell?"_ Ruben thought to himself as he recognized the sensation Akira was giving off. _"How? How the Hell did Akira become a Devilman?!"_ As he asked himself this, he realized that there was another presence, weaker, but it was still one of Devilman. He closed his eyes and pretended to be in deep thought, searching for the other one. He opened his eyes and turned around to look at Hannah, who also had a expression of shock on her face. _"Hannah is a Devilman also?"_ Ruben questioned in his mind. _"Then why does it feel so weak?"_

He didn't have much time to wonder this however, because Ms. Kisaragi walked into the class. While she was initially shocked at Akira's new look, she regained her composure. "Good morning, class." She spoke out, getting everyone's attention. "While I'm sure you're interested in... recent changes here..." Her eyes looked at Akira for a second. "But you are still here to learn. So let's get class started."

The class went on like normal, until the lunch bell rang. Instead of hanging back, Akira went off somewhere else as Ruben was about to go over to him and ask questions. "What's up with him?" Miko asked. "I don't know." Ruben said. "But I'm gonna find out." He ran off to follow Akira. "Hey, wait for us!" Hannah exclaimed as she, Miki, and Miko went after him. They found him in one of the hallways looking into a classroom that was supposed to be locked. What they saw... let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"Akira! Eat my lunch!"

"No! Mine!"

"I don't know whether to be disgusted or aroused." Ruben said bluntly, causing the girls to look at him. "What? So I like guys too. Not that big of a deal." Hannah shook her head and turned towards Akira. Was this still him? The kind and sweet boy she met yesterday? He was... he was hot! But all this food... where does he put it away? How is he not getting sick? Sure, she doesn't eat as much as a human, but she managed to bullshit her way through this.

Now that she thought about this, Ruben ate a similar amount of food yesterday, so why is he bothered?

 _Track_

Akira was now wearing the green racing variant, showing off his new muscular physique and very impressive bulge, which many took notice of. "Look at that, he's huge!"

"He's got a big boner."

"I want that inside me!"

"Chill, girl!"

Akira had a small smirk as he heard those comments, but his ear perked up when he heard something else.

"No way is he different." One of the more lazy students said. "Just because he looks cool, doesn't mean that he got faster."

Well, they really thought that low of him, didn't they? Well, he'll show them.

"Ready..."

He'll show them the new Akira Fudo.

"GO!"

Akira and Ruben blasted off the starting point, surprising everyone. How could Akira keep up with Ruben all of a sudden?! And in the same stance too! They were so fast! Everyone at the railing and stands cheered for the two as they ran neck-and-neck. The timekeeper gasped in shock when they ran past her, and her jaw dropped when she checked the time. "8 seconds! It's a tie!"

"8 seconds?!" The 2 students that badmouthed Akira earlier gaped, and Akira's fangirls cheered. But they noticed something. Neither Akira nor Ruben were stopping. "Wait, don't tell me." Miki exclaimed as she and the others stopped. "They're gonna try to do the whole track?!" Indeed, the two seemed to be pushing themselves to go faster, to beat each other. However, as they went through the second curve, Ruben shot forward... and turned back around. Akira straightened out... and threw a punch at Ruben, who threw one of his own, resulting in a cross-counter. They stumbled back, but regained their footing before going back to slugging each other.

"Oh god, someone stop them!" One of Akira's fans yelled out as they all rushed to them. When they got there, Miko and Miki grabbed the two and separated them. They calmed down and panted before they broke out from their grips. "You and I..." Ruben began. "We're both..."

"Hot-blooded!" Akira finished. They looked at each other with passion before they cheered and began a... bizarre handshake.

"What is that? Some game of patty cake gone wrong?" Miko asked. Just... why?

 _After School_

"That was really cool, Akira!" Miki exclaimed. "Maybe you can end up joining the competition as well!"

Akira smirked. "Nah, that was just pure luck." He said. "But, with this new body, I feel like I can do anything!" He held his fist tight as a confident look appeared on his face. Hannah and Miki looked at him confused. "What do you mean by that?" Hannah asked. "Nothing." He brushed off.

"Well... I'm going home." Hannah let out. "I still gotta unpack a bunch of my stuff."

"Oh, really?" Miki asked. "You mind if we come over and helped?"

The American girl got flustered at the prospect. "No, no thank you!" She said. "I don't want to be a bother to you guys or anything!" "Nah, it's alright!" Miki said. "You're our friend, we wanna help you! Right, Akira?"

"Sure, why not?" He responded before he heard something in the distance. "Hold on, I'll be right back."

 _Docks_

The group of rappers, minus one of their members, were discussing their futures when they heard something. "HEY!" A voice yelled from the stairs. They turned towards the voice and saw a wild looking boy standing at the top of it before he jumped down. He landed harshly, causing a crack on the wood to form. He stood up, grinning menacingly before speaking. "Remember me?" He asked sarcastically. "The mermaid from yesterday."

"Hey, who do you think you're fooling?" The leader, Wamu, said annoyed. "You know where that blond asshole is?"

Akira moved his head around. "Well," He began. "Even if I knew where he was, why should I tell you scumballs?"

"Why you!" One of the rappers growled angrily. Everything was tense until the group ran towards Akira to try and beat him. Within seconds, they were flying towards the waters. Akira smirked at his victory, but it was short-lived.

"Akira?" Miki called out to him as he gained a shocked look. Without warning, he ran past them and went ahead back home, thinking to himself. _"What's happened to my body? What have I become?"_

 _Elsewhere_

Ruben climbed up the apartment building as night drew closer. Today has been a tough day, but he'll have to get answers tomorrow. Right now, he's got something to take care of. When he got to the top, it was no longer Ruben Martinez's body and mind. Now, it was just Bazeldeus. "What now?" The demon asked as he brought out his wings and took off. _"I don't know."_ Ruben answered telepathically. _"I want to find out more on Akira, but on the other hand, I feel like we should continue our patrols."_ The human replied. "Hmph. Perhaps a night of killing scum will clear your mind." Bazel suggested. "speaking of scum..." He looked to the ground and spotted a theft. He grinned. "It's feeding time..."

 _Later_

Bazel was bored, but at the same time, anxious. While cleansing criminals from the earth was good, it was starting to get tedious due to the lack of organized crime and demons. But something else made him anxious. Almost as if there was something going on. He flew through the air, far above the view of any humans. Not that it mattered as they were all asleep by now. However, something caught his eye. He gasped before grinning like a mad man and flew down. He crashed into a garbage bin, unknowingly killing a man inside there.

Bazeldeus stood up to his full height and turned around to look at the blue demon he saw, who perked up as he ate another demon. "Amon!" Bazel exclaimed, glee laced in his voice. "It has been far too long since we fought, hasn't it? I think it's time that we settle the score!"

'Amon' growled at the opponent, while behind him stood a blond human. "Akira, be careful." The human whispered to 'Amon' before he ran back to get cover. The two demins circled around each other, waiting for the other to strike. Eventually, Akira ran out of patience and lunged towards Bazeldeus, who caught and threw him aside. The Devilman crashed against the wall and scrambled back up before swiping at Bazel with his claws.

The Grey-furred demon moved slightly and dodged every attack before Devilman threw a punch, which he blocked with his forearms. Devilman pushed Bazeldeus back a few feet, Bazel opened his arms and grabbed him by his leg before he began to swing him around. He then slammed Devilman into the ground, making a indent in it. Before he could deliver the killing blow, however, he felt bullets begin pelting his back. He turned around and walked towards the blond human that shot him, allowing Devilman to pick himself back up.

The blond backed away into a nearby storage, and before Bazel could bite his head off, Devilman rushed up and tackled him, knocking him back. This angered him, and he coated himself in electricity in retaliation. The two began to throw punches at each other as the sole human kept shooting at him, the bullets not doing any damage to either of them. Bazel punched Devilman away, and leapt into the air, ready to crash down onto him. As he fell however, Ruben panicked in his head. _"Bazel, stop, don't do it!"_ He exclaimed. _"That's not a demon, that's Akira!"_

Bazel's eyes widened as he heard this, and his lightning coating wore off. He opened up his wings to try and slow down, but he still crashed down on to Devilman, who gasped out all his air. Bazel then took off, but looked at Devilman's unconscious body for a bit. "Count yourself lucky. If it wasn't for him, you would be dead." The demon said before he flew away. "Akira!" The blond yelled out, running towards the fallen Devilman. "Why didn't you kill him? Why did you hesitate?" He berated Devilman, who tried to speak. "He... like me... human." He growled out, causing Ryo to narrow his eyes.

"I don't care if he's like you." He growled. "He was a threat, and the next time you see him, kill him. He must be put down." Devilman frowned as he got up. Weren't they supposed to protect people? And if there are more Devilmen out there, couldn't they join forces to protect humanity?

 _Elsewhere_

Hannah sat in bed after she woke up from those roars. What was that? _"Tabath, you okay?"_ She asked in her head, getting a response from a childish voice. _"Yeah, I'm good."_ Tabath said, still fearful. _"What was that?"_

"I dunno." Hannah said. "Whatever it is, I don't want to run into it."

She did look down however, as she remembered the day's earlier events? "Akira... that jerk. Why did he just ditch me like that?" She asked angrily. _"I'm sure he didn't mean it."_ Tabath spoke. _"He looked scared, kind of like something bad just happened. And he changed, like us! Maybe he was looking for someone to tell him?"_ She suggested, making Hannah nod.

"That makes sense." Hannah admitted. "He did change a lot. Maybe there's someone who would know what to do." She let out a yawn. "Anyways, we need some sleep, we'll figure it out tomorrow. Night, Tabath."

 _"Night!"_ Tabath exclaimed cheerfully, before Hannah drifted off to sleep.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK**

 **Whoo hoo! Another chapter done! If you're wondering about the line break, it's because I was in mobile when finishing this and I wanted to publish this quickly. So the gears are turning and we had the first fight in the story! What's in store for everyone now? You'll just have to find out on the next chapter of Final Chance! Favorite and Follow to stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, let's knock this outta the park! I don't own anything except my OCs, Hannah and Tabath belong to my Girlfriend!**

At school, Akira and Ruben walked into class, but something seemed off about them. _"What happened to them?"_ The student body thought, noticing that the pair were holding their sides, almost as if they were in a fight. One student was Hannah, who looked at Akira in concern. But she felt something freeze up in her. What was that? She turned around and saw Ruben, who had a small cut under his eye, stare at the two with narrow eyes. It wasn't a glare, but it still scared her. Why was he looking at them like that? She turned back around to look at Ms. Kisaragi, who began the lecture. Unknown to her, Akira noticed Ruben as well. That stare... what was he up to?

 _Later_

Everyone got their stuff ready to go to lunch, however, there was one exception. Ruben walked up to Hannah and Akira, a cold look in his eyes. They tensed up a bit as he came over, and when he got close to them, he spoke. "We need to talk." He said, his tone stern. "Uhhh, what do you mean?" Hannah asked. "Not here." The young man said. "Somewhere private. The both of you."

Akira looked between the two and spoke. "But where?" He asked. Ruben opened his mouth, but then gave it some thought. After a few seconds, he finally came up with a location. "Well..."

 _Gym Closet_

The three akwardly stood in the cramped space, muttering angrily under their breaths about either missing class, missing lunch, or how cramped the room really was. "Ruben, why did we come here?" Hannah complained. "We're gonna be late to class soon."

"Trust me on this." He weakly defended.

"Why should we?" Akira growled. "You just dragged us in here, acting like a shady character from some kind of anime series. What the hell is up with that?"

"Not important." Ruben deflected the question, growling a bit. "Now, you two..."

"What do you know about demons?"

That got the pair's attention as their eyes widened. How does he know of demons? Before they could respond, he began to ask more questions.

"What do you two know of Devilmen? When did you two merge with your demons? What demons are they?"

The pair panicked, but Hannah steeled her nerves. "Ruben, what are you talking about? Demons? Devilmen? This is ridiculous." She huffed out, managing to fake a annoyed tone thanks to years of laying low. "I need to get to class now." As she shuffled to the door, Ruben sighed disappointedly. "I wish it didn't have to come to this, but you leave me no choice."

He grabbed the hem of his shirt, and before the two could react, he yanked it up to his chest, revealing a fang-filled mouth on his stomach. This made Hannah lose her cool, and she began to sweat in fear. This was all he needed as the tongue from the stomach mouth shot out and licked a bead of sweat from her face. "This taste... is the taste of a liar! Hannah Hughes!"

Hannah screamed in terror, but was quickly silenced by Ruben, who covered her mouth with his hand. The silence was thick as Ruben listened if anyone heard. When he heard nothing, he scowled. "I'm sorry about that, but I needed to confirm this. Devilmen need to look out for each other."

Akira stared at Ruben in anger and bewilderment. That was his idea of being concerned and looking out for them?! Hannah cried and let out a few sobs that were muffled by Ruben's hand. As she cried, her form became smaller and smaller, which the the two boys noticed. Eventually, her form shrank down into a small pile clothes. The males looked at each other in confusion, but got their act together quickly. Akira lifted up the shirt, revealing a two and a half foot tall bat-like creature with black and white fur and pink highlights. The creature looked between the two fearfully before it squeaked out. "H-hi." The bat squeaked out timidly in a little girl's voice.

Ruben's eyes began to twinkle as he let out a quiet squee. He picked up Tabath, who squirmed around in his grasp. "Oh my god, you are just the cutest thing ever!" He squealed out with a smile, Akira agreeing with him with enthusiastic nodding. Tabath squirmed around, her limbs flailing as she tried to attack him. "No, lemme go! I'm scary! Fear me!" She squeaked out, making the other two coo at her. "She's like a angry marshmallow!" Akira said as Ruben closed in on her. He got too close to her however, allowing her to lunge and bite his nose, causing him to scream in pain.

"RAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHGETHEROFFME!" Ruben yelled out to Akira, who panicked a bit before he went to grab Tabath.

 _Later_

Back in class, Ruben sat with a bandage wrapped around his head on his nose as Akira and hannah, now transformed back and clothed again, sat a few seats behind him. The two watched over the American male with some suspicion before they went back to their work. Not even a week and already someone found out about their secrets. But given what he's shown them, they can see how he did so. But it still made them wary of him. How could they be so sure that he was truly human? And even if he was, could they truly trust him? The pair looked at each other, and silently agreed that they needed to keep an eye on him as he kept one on them.

 _After School_

The pair of Akira and Hannah walked out of school, careful to make sure to avoid Ruben. Even if he was injured, they still didn't know what he was capable of. As they looked around however, they let out a sigh of relief as he went hi usual route, away from them. "That was scary." Hannah said. "Uh-huh." Akira agreed.

"I... I should head back home." Hannah told him. "I'll go with you. I have to make up for yesterday." Akira said, remembering the events. "You sure?" Hannah asked him skeptically as they began walking to her place. "No bailing on me for some random reason?"

"No, not this time." Akira said quickly as she looked at him with narrow eyes before backing off. "Alright. I trust you." She said, turning back to the direction they were walking.

As they walked, they exchanged glances at each other, curious about one another. Since they knew each other's secrets now, should they get to know each other better?

Eventually, the silence became too awkward for the pair, and Hannah tried to start a conversation. "So... you're like me, huh?" She asked him. "Yeah, I guess so." Akira replied, still a bit uncomfortable. "I was thinking..." She began whispering. "Maybe you can show me? Which one you merged with."

Akira looked at Hannah with a bit of bewilderment before she continued. "You already met mine, so I thought that it would be fair, you know?" He thought about this and realized that yes, it made sense. They need to know each other better. And what Ruben said was true. Devilmen need to look out for each other. "Alright." He said, closing his eyes in acceptance. "Let's just head over to your place."

Hannah smiled in gratitude and they walked over to her apartment. Eventually they reached where she lived, a decent apartment building, not too big, but it was fair. They climbed up the stairs to her door, Hannah getting the keys out to unlock it. The door opened, revealing a small apartment with boxes piled around in different corners. The living room had a couch, a TV with stand in front of the furniture. On the couch laid a chubby, orange cat, who woke up when he heard the door opened. It stretched a bit and yawned before Akira walked up and scratched it's ears. It purred and nuzzled closer to his fingers, making him chuckle a bit.

"I see that Mr. Chubbs likes you, Akira." Hannah said smiling. Akira smiled and explained. "Yeah, Miki's family has a cat of their own, named Tako. I get along with him, and he likes me as well."

The sight of her cat getting along with her friend warmed Hannah's heart, but she shook her head and got her priorities straight. "So Akira, are you going to show me your demon?" She asked him, getting his attention. "Right, sure." He said, getting up and standing in a clear area of the room. But before he could begin, however, he stopped before looking at her. "Do you got a bigger room? I get pretty big." He explained. "No, I don't got a bigger area." Hannah said, prompting a "Tsk" from Akira. "Guess we'll have to go up." Akira told her.

 _Rooftop_

The pair walked onto a open part of the roof, Akira nodding at the conditions. "Okay... here goes." He said before closing his eyes. His form shifted a bit as the transformation began, getting larger, up to 14 feet, and fur grew on his body. He grew claws, his clothes ripped, and his figure became more animalistic. His hair became two bat-like wings, giving off a air of intimidation, and soon, where Akira once stood, a demonic figure, almost akin to a stereotypical satyr devil, stood. The Devilman has arrived.

Hannah looked at the being with slight fear in her eyes, tumbling back and falling. This got the attention of Devilman, who got in a quadrupedal stance and stalked towards her. She crawled backwards in fear before she hit the entrance behind her. As the demon-like being got close, he leaned towards her and sniffed. Hannah closed her eyes in fear, waiting for the inevitable. When nothing happened, she peeked one eye open to look at Devilman, who stared at her in curiosity.

The girl opened up both her eyes and looked back at him before extending her hand shakily. Devilman looked at the limb with fascination, before he leaned in towards it. Hannah's eyes widened in surprise before she began to ruffle his hair and scratch his head a bit. He smiled in pleasure before he did something she didn't expect. "Oh my God, are you... purring?" Hannah asked in wonder, her only response was a pleasure-filled purr.

She smiled at this and moved her other hand to scratch his chin, eliciting a gratuitous chortle from him. They stayed like that for a while, but soon, something came up.

"...minemineminemineminemineminEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMINEMIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEEE!" A enthusiastic voice was heard before something landed on the rooftop, skidding a bit before stopping near them. The pair turned to the object, which stood up to 16 feet tall, revealing Bazeldeus, a maniacal grin on his face. Devilman recognized the demon and growled as he stood up in a slouch, his claws out, snarling as Hannah hid behind him. But she noticed something about the demon. It looked like he was wearing... clothes? Before a fight broke out, Bazel suddenly shifted into a human form, one that the pair were familiar with.

"Dammit, Bazel!" Ruben yelled out angrily, the clothes, which were composed of a small, black tank top exposing his back and midriff, plus a pair of black, knee-length tight shorts still on him. "You can't just take us out for a joyride like that, it's not even night yet!"

The next thing they knew, the mouth on Ruben's stomach spoke. "Oh, you really think I'm going to let something like this slide by?!" It, Hannah assumed was this "Bazel", spoke. "Amon's successor has transformed, and I want to settle the score!"

"That doesn't mean you should make us blow our cover, you parasite!" Ruben yelled, which Bazel responded with, " _PARASITE?! **APOLOGIZE!**_ "

Ruben suddenly began throwing punches at himself and his abdominal regions, arguing with Bazeldeus in a way that was akin to a ventriloquist fighting with his puppet. The comedic sight made Devilman and Hannah look at the pair with bewilderment, but eventually, the mood made the demon chuckle, and blow into full-on laughter. "FUCK OFF!" Ruben yelled at him before his arm transformed and punched his face, knocking him out to the ground.

Devilman kept laughing, even as Hannah went over to check on Ruben. "Akira, I think you should stop." She said. "Akira?" She asked when he kept laughing. She scowled. "Akira!" She yelled as she dope-slapped him on the head, getting his attention. He looked at her in confusion as she pointed at the unconscious young man. He sighed and picked up the boy before climbing down the building to where Hannah lived, tossing him inside. Hannah, who clinged to his back, began to berate him. "Akira! Be careful with him!" She said. "Now, turn back to normal if you want to get in." Devilman let out a disgruntled sigh. He didn't want to turn back into weak Akira. But she seemed serious about it, so he let her in first, before he turned back into the human Akira, who still had his pants on for some reason.

"Akira, I think you broke his nose." Hannah told him as she looked over Ruben, who indeed had blood running out of it, though it did seem to be healing. "Well, don't worry, he seems to be doing fine." Hannah looked at him with a deadpan stare, clearly not amused. "Let's place him on the couch." Akira relented. They placed Ruben's unconscious body on the cushioned furniture, before looking at each other. "So..." Akira began before the sounds of a car was heard outside. "Akira! Akira Fudo!" A voice called out, making them look out the window. They saw a young blond looking around before he walked towards the stairs. "Who the hell is this guy?" Bazel's voice came from behind them, making them jump in fright before they panicked. "Shut up, we gotta hide you!" Akira hissed out before he went and shoved Ruben inside a closet.

They managed to close the door before Ryo knocked on the door. Hannah looked at it fearfully before she went and opened it. She looked at his glare in fear before he rudely walked in. "Akira." He spoke out coldly. "What the hell were you doing, revealing your demon like that? Do you want to get lynched so soon?" Akira was taken back by his tone before he tried to defend himself. "Ryo, calm down!" He exclaimed. "I made sure that I didn't get spotted, and I only showed myself to someone trustworthy!" Ryo blinked before he turned to look at Hannah, who was trembling. "So, you have a girlfriend, Akira?" He asked rhetorically, making the pair blush.

"What?!" They both exclaimed in surprise. "Ryo, we've only known each other for three days, that's way too soon!" What the hell was up with him!? Hannah could only blush at the accusation, but for some reason, she didn't seem to mind the thought. "Fine then, but I'll tell you this." Ryo began. "If you do something like that ever again, there will be consequences." And with that, Ryo turned back and walked out of the apartment.

Everything was quiet except for the sounds of a car driving off in the distance. Once the sounds faded, Ruben busted out of the closet. He steadied himself as he panted a bit before he looked at the two. "I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't trust that marshmallow." He said. The pair nodded at that, knowing that Ryo was not exactly normal. "I... I think that we need to relax. I just can't deal with this." Hannah said, to which the other two replied with sounds of agreement. The two males went their way, Akira through the door, and Ruben through the window, Bazeldeus' winged form flying away. When they left, Hannah sat on to the couch, her cat jumping up to her lap. _"This is so scary."_ She thought. _"Just what is going on here? And what will happen next?"_

 **Omake!**

Miko was happy. After Ruben seemed to ditch her after they spoke after school, she managed to finish her running training and meet a nice young man. Unlike all the others, he didn't seem all that interested about meeting Miki Makimura. Though she did give him the cold shoulder (Along with blurting how he heard her... stress relief from yesterday.) he seemed like a nice person. She felt happy about meeting someone who wasn't just using her for Makimura. But as she walked to her room, something on television got her attention. "In other news, there have been reports of a strange, beast-like creature in the city, eating criminals. All reports have cited it as tall, muscular, and with two mouths, one on it's head, and another on it's abdomen. More at 11." The news anchor said, eliciting a bit of dread in the girl. A beast running around devouring criminals? Sounds horrifying. Maybe that's why Ruben bailed earlier. Wouldn't want to meet with whatever that thing was.

But for some reason, she felt as if there was something more to why he ran off. Hopefully she'll figure it out soon. He seemed like he was dealing with something big.

 **LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK** **Wooh, longest chapter I've written! Done! Like I said, updates will be slower, but I think that it'll be consistent now that I got through with that. What's next for our main cast? Favorite and Follow to stay tuned, and drop a review! Zenkai, out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, let's do this! I don't own anything besides my OCs, Hannah and Tabath belong to my girlfriend! Now let's knock this outta the park!**

The trio of Devilmen sat in class. After yesterday's events, they were a bit on the edge. Something about Ryo seemed... off, for a lack of a better word. But Hannah and Akira also thought about Ruben. Sure, he was a Devilman, but his methods scared them. They weren't sure if they could trust him.

Both if them like there were other motives to their actions. Motives that they just can't understand. Why is Ryo being aggressive and secretive? Why was Ruben aggressive and protective?

Those were the questions that were on their minds right now. But they can find the answers later. Right now, they had to deal with Algebra, and there wasn't enough time to deal with all three.

 _Later_

The pair met up with each other at lunch, sitting far from the Akira fangirls. Even after a couple of days, they still wanted the newly-minted Devilman (not that they knew that). "Do you think that we can trust Ruben?" Hannah asked her companion as they looked to where the aforementioned boy was. "I dunno." Akira replied. "He seems to have good intentions, but he seems rough around the edges."

Hannah looked a bit doubtful. "I guess that he wants to look out for us, but he hasn't given us any reason to trust him." She said. "That reminds me, do you know why he was acting weird yesterday? He seemed really annoyed." Akira sweated a bit at the question, memories of the events flashing through his mind. "I, uhhhh, maaayyyy have fought him the day before that." He admitted, getting a look of surprise from her. "You two fought each other?!" She asked him in a whisper. "How? Why? What happened?" Akira chuckled a bit sheepishly at this before he explained. "You see, I was in my Devilman form, and so was he, so he thought that I was a demon, so that may be why." He explained, a bit embarrassed, though he feels like there was a bit more, but for the life of him, he can't remember.

"Really? Hannah asked. "Why did he think so?" But before she could get a answer, the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch. She silently cursed at it's timing before she looked at Akira with a look that said, 'You will tell me'. They parted ways and headed off to class, knowing that this wasn't over.

 _After School_

Hannah looked around for Akira, while also trying to avoid being seen by Ruben. Even though Akira seemed to be friendly with him, Hannah didn't trust him. Who knows what he could be planning, and whatever it was, she didn't want to find out. She soon spotted Akira a fair distance away, but he seemed to be with Miki. At least he was safe for a bit. But she can't stay here for long. She needs to move before she was spotted.

 _Elsewhere_

Ruben ran as he went over information in his head with Bazel. _"Who was that guy?"_ He asked his demon telepathically, trying to avoid any unwanted attention from any bystanders. The demon grumbled in his head, a bit frustrated at the lack of answers. _"I'm not sure."_ He replied. _"But I think it's best you stay away from him, at least when I'm not in control. Something about him worries me."_

This got Ruben's attention. _"Something worries YOU? You, Bazeldeus, rival to Amon?"_ He wondered bewildered. But before Bazeldeus could reply, something caught Ruben's eye. He looked around and realized that he was where Miko said she lived. Soon, he spotted Miko somewhere off in the distance, but she was with someone new. Who was this guy? He got closer to them, listening to what seemed to be a argument. _"Wow, he fucked up bad."_ Ruben joked inwardly. But then the other dude began to speak, which then turned into a heartfelt rap. Soon he realized that it wasn't just a song; it was a love confession. This guy just admitted to and told Miko that he had a crush on her.

 _"Did he just...?"_ Ruben wondered. Miko seemed touched by the confession, and after a while, they seemed to start getting along. Ruben had a shocked look on his face before he smiled softly. _"Well, at least she got a friend. And he seems like a nice guy. Nothing wrong with that."_

As they talked to each other animatedly, another thought went through his mind.

 _"... So why does it hurt so bad?"_ He shook his head in frustration. _"No! You are not jealous! You shouldn't interfere with the happiness of others! Besides, you two aren't even that close! You don't stand a chance!"_

With that last thought, Ruben turned around and left, unaware of the events that will change their lives...

 _Later_

Something watched Hannah through the bushes as she went up the stairs to her apartment. "So that's the one who caught Amon's eye, huh?" The being itself curiously. Of all the beings, he chose one that lacked any appeal? And a Tabath, no less! No matter, his plan to reawaken Amon cannot fail! But he does curse the fact that Agwell wasn't here. It would make things easier, but alas, they also needed to find Bazeldeus. If they couldn't get Amon, they could get the next best thing. With that, Ghelmer slithered across the street towards where the girl was. Careful not to alert her, he slithered across the floor and up the walls to the ceiling. Hannah, not noticing anything, sat down at her kitchen table, and got out her study materials. The demon above her began to slither down towards her, and prepared it's strike.

 _Elsewhere_

Akira sat at the dinner table with the Makimuras, enjoying his meal with them. Even though things seemed off, he enjoyed the little moments he receives to enjoy some time to relax. He almost wished that these kind of moments last forever. Suddenly, the phone Ryo got him rang, and he pulled it out to see what it was. He was genuinely surprised when he saw that it wasn't Ryo, but Hannah who was calling him. He excused himself and went to his room to answer. "Hello?" Akira asked into the phone curiously, wondering if there was something important.

"Hello, Akira." Hannah's voice sounded from the other end. "How are you doing?" She asked in a somewhat sultry tone. "I need you for something over at my place, and you're the only guy I trust. So, care to help out a friend?"

 _Elsewhere_

Ruben, transformed into Bazeldeus, leaped from rooftop to rooftop, trying to find a way to vent out the stress from earlier. He shouldn't get jealous of that guy. Miko was cute, but they barely knew each other that well. Besides, she probably didn't see him that way. As Ruben thought this, Bazel had his own thoughts on the matter. These thoughts that were invading his host's mind... they were not healthy. His depression is starting to act up again. That event earlier just made it worse. He needs to find something to stop them before he acts on them, and fast.

Before he could give it more thought, he sensed something and stopped. He looked around, trying to find what it was. It felt... demonic. His eyes widened as he leaped back, a figure rising up from the concrete. "Bazeldeus!" It called out, forming into Agwell. "We finally found you!" The demon said excitedly.

Bazel, however, growled in annoyance. He was sick of their attempts to get him to re-join them! "What do you want?" He asked exasperatedly. He knew why, but he was so done with them.

"You see," Agwell began. "We need your great power. We have found Amon, but we believe that you will be a equally valuable asset to us." Bazel looked at the fool in front of him with a stoic face. "..."

"We desperately need your help." Agwell continued. "You are Amon's rival, and a powerful being in your own right. With you, we can slaughter these humans in only a matter of time!"

 _Akira_

Akira walked up to Hannah's door and knocked on it, curious as to what she needed him for. "It's open!" She yelled out, allowing him to walk in. Something about this seemed off. In the short time he knew her, he knew that she was a shy character, not the sultry voice he heard on the phone. He looked around for her, but froze when he saw her cat on the floor. He felt for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief. It was just unconscious. Maybe it was asleep?

"Hey, Akira." Hannah's voice spoke from the living room, getting him to turn around and look where she was. She sat on the couch, a slutry look on her face as her clothes seemed to hang loose on her. "I've been waiting." Despite her petite figure, Akira was still a young man, and seeing his friend acting like this, well... Devil Boner engaged. 'Hannah' chuckled a bit at his reaction, before she slowly walked towards him. Despite the height difference, she tip-toed up to reach his ear before speaking. "I have an itch... maybe you can scratch it?" She whispered in his ear as he got a bit more red. But before she could continue, lightning flashed outside the window, getting their attention.

"Agwell!" She silently cursed under her breath, but this got Akira's attention. "What?" He asked in shock as he leaped back. 'Hannah's' eyes widened as she realized her mistake before her face contorted into a scowl. "Damn Agwell! Guess I have no choice!" With that, the sink blew up as water rose from it before it slammed into Akira, knocking him back into a wall. As he got out of it's grasp, Ghelmer, using Hannah's body, jumped put the window onto the ground and began running away. Akira realized what was going on quickly and gave chase, unconsciously transforming into a halfway form as he did so.

 _Bazeldeus_

Agwell shook his head in a attempt to recover from the punch, but Bazeldeus quickly grabbed his torso. "IMMA PLANT ME A DUMBASS TREE!" The giant demon yelled out as he slammed the dirt-like being into the ground. Bazel lifted Agwell up and threw him across the roof on to another before leaping after him. Agwell shook his head and merged with the roof, and when Bazel landed, he used the concrete to try and grab at him, but he jumped up and activated his wings. "You were always too predictable, Agwell." Bazel mocked, a cocky smirk on his face. "Now let me show you... HOW A REAL DEMON FIGHTS!"

With that, Bazel coated himself with electricity and began to pound the limbs trying to grab him. When one of them reached for his face, he ducked and grabbed a piece of it, using his electricity to separate Agwell and pull him out. Screaming in pain, Agwell couldn't prepare himself as Bazel tore him in half, blood spraying everywhere. He landed on the ground, and released a roar of victory. He calmed down soon, and caught his breath. _"It's not over."_ He spoke to his human host. _"There is more to come."_

 _"Yeah."_ Ruben replied. _"But we'll be ready for it."_

With that, Bazel took off into the night sky, and returned home.

 _Akira_

He kept chasing 'Hannah', getting closer to her with every step. "You wouldn't dare do anything to this human!" Ghelmer yelled out as he climbed up a building. "She is still alive, and if you kill me, you kill her as well!" However, as he got on the roof, Akira jumped up and landed directly behind the demon, grabbing him. Agwell used Hannah's fists to strike Akira, but they had no effect on the Devilman, who kept a wide smile on his face. Akira then locked his lips with Hannah's, using his lungs to suck up Ghelmer from her. As the demon left her body, Hannah fell to the ground, unconscious.

"You fool!" The aquatic demon yelled. "Now I can gain control of YOUR body!" He let out a maniacal laugh, but this didn't deter Akira one bit. "Actually, YOU'RE the fool!" He retorted. "One of my abilities is heat manipulation, and all I have to do is raise the temperature to something you can't take!" As steam rose from Akira's body, the demon screamed before forcing himself out of Akira, his lizard-like body all dried up. "Well, you don't look tough when you're dehydrated, huh?" Akira remarked, angering the demon into lunging at him. He intercepted the attack, and drove his fist down it's throat before crushing the heart from the inside.

Akira let out a couple of pants before transforming back into his human state. That move took a bit more out of him than he thought. However, a sound got his attention. He turned around and saw Hannah squirm, before she began to wake up. "Akira? What's going on?" She asked. "Don't worry." He reassured her. "You had a rough day. Tomorrow I'll explain." With that, he picked her up and carried her home, unaware of future events.

 **Omake!**

As the sounds of partying roared around the pair, Miko and Mayuta, also known as Kukun, talked animatedly with each other. "I heard a lot of stories of people going out to parties like this and coming back stronger!" Miko explained. "So I decided to see if I can make it work for me!"

"Oh, that sounds cool!" Mayuta said, genuinely interested. "Hey, uh, you interested in hanging out after this?"

"What?" Miko yelled. "I can't hear you!"

She looked around before a idea popped into her head. "Hey, wanna dance?" She asked Mayuta, who blushed and smiled nervously. "Sure!" He said, the pair standing up and holding hands. They chuckled a bit nervously, but were happy about spending time with each other. But alas, no good deed goes unpunished. A cloaked patron walked on to the dance floor... and yanked down it's hood, revealing a demon. Miko saw this, and screamed in terror.

 **And that's a wrap folks! If you're bored of the straightforward actions, don't worry, it's gonna have some more serious stuff going on soon! Maybe a bit too serious, though. Next chapter will involve something sensitive, but if you still want more, follow and favorite this story! Zenkai, out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my peeps, Zenkai back for Chapter 6! Now, before we begin, I'd like to warn you guys that there's going to be a mention of a sensitive topic here, so be warned. Now then, I don't own anything but my OCs, Hannah and Tabath belong to my GF, on with the show!**

* * *

The next day, Akira explained what happened the day before to Hannah, who was still reeling in from having a demon in her body. She was thankful for his help, but she still felt dizzy from that. On top of that, Tabath seemed quiet for some reason. Maybe she was dealing with the after-affects as well? In any case, they quickly sat down at their respective desks as Ms. Kisaragi walked in and got class started. As the attendance went on, Ruben noticed that Miko wasn't in class. Curious as to where she might be, he began to think over the possible scenarios. Before he delved too deep into them however, the door opened, getting everyone's attention.

"Sorry I'm late." A familiar voice said before the female walked over to where Miko's seat was. Upon further look, everyone realized that this pony-tailed girl WAS Miko! The class looked at her in shock, different thoughts going through their heads.

 _"What the hell?! When did she get so hot?!"_

 _"Miko is a Devilman now?! How?!"_

 _"What happened to Miko? She looks... beautiful!"_

 _"Let her kidnap YOU!"_

 _"Bazel, YES!"_

The class was still gobsmacked at Miko's new look before tge teacher got their attention. As class began, Akira wrote on a small note and passed it to Hannah. She opened it and read the contents inside.

 _'You want to know why I fought him?'_

She understood the question and started writing back, as she did so, she heard Tabath wake up in the back of her mind. _"Morning, sleepyhead."_ She thought to her as the demon responded in kind. She passed back the note to Akira with her response.

 _'Yes.'_

Akira wrote down his explanation, making sure to avoid Ms. Kisaragi's eye, and passed her the information.

 _'We fought because we thought that the other was a demon. The reason why I was in demon form was because me and Ryo were hunting demons.'_

When she read that last sentence, Hannah's eyes widened in shock before fear overtook her. Hunting... demons? He was killing demons? Sure, she remembers the events from yesterday, but she took it in stride because Akira was trying to protect her. The fact that he made it a job scared her... but then she thought of the possibilities. What if the rest of the world found out about demons? She would be hunted down for being able to transform into one, and she wouldn't be given a chance to explain!

Akira looked out the corner of his eye and winced. Why did he tell her that? He should've known that she was a emotional person, one who gets scared easily! He needs to fix this soon.

 _Track_

The members of the track team got into positions as the referee aimed the starting gun towards the sky. In the bleachers, Hannah sat and watched, brought their on Akira's insistence to calm her down, but her mind still held thoughts about the consequences. What if other people found out about her? What would they do? Everything has been falling apart ever since Ruben found out, and now she might be in danger!

"Go!" The referee yelled, prompting Ruben, Akira, and Miko to blast off from the starting line, running in the same animalistic stance. The crowd that gathered on the railings and bleachers looked on in shock at their speed. However, Hannah had a internal freak-out as she looked at the trio. Why did they run like that?! Sure, she never ran that way, but they were going to give away that they were demons! If people found out, they would be hunted and killed! Before long, the trio crossed the finish line.

"Seven seconds!" The timekeeper yelled out. Another record broken! Incredible! The student body began to cheer animatedly as the crowd walked towards them, congratulating and complimenting them. With these three, they can win the track meet! All three had smug looks on their faces, but Ruben saw Hannah in the bleachers with a look of terror on her face. He recognized the look, and made a plan to help her to see what was wrong. But he needed everyone else gone for that, lest the fangirls get angry.

Thankfully, the bell rang, and everyone went to their class while he stayed behind. Once alone, he walked over to her, concern written on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, getting her attention.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes before speaking. "Ruben... I'm scared... a lot of terrible stuff is going on and I'm scared of getting hurt because of them, because of people who want to hurt me." She explained. "I... I think that we should stop hanging out. I don't want to get hurt..."

She meant well by these words, but they pierced his heart in a tragic manner. Did he really hurt her? "I... I see." He said monotonously. "I... Goodbye." With that, he backed away, turning only to look back at her before he left. He tried to ignore the thoughts, but eventually, he listened to them.

Once he was gone, Hannah began to let tears fall from her eyes as she hugged her knees. She doesn't want to be hunted down. She just wants to live a normal life! She stayed there for a while before Akira went outside. He looked around for her before spotting her in the bleachers. He ran over to her with a worried expression on her face, his empathy making his eyes tear up.. "Hannah, what's the matter?" He asked concernedly. She turned to look at him before breaking out into sobs and hugging him. "Akira, I'm gonna die!" She cried out. "I'm gonna die because I'm a Devilman! I'm going to be hunted down and killed like a wild animal!"

Akira's eyes widened as she said this. Of course she would be scared about this. Humans are beings that hate what they fear. If humanity found out about demons, they would be killed solely because they can transform into demons. He returned the embrace as they kept sobbing. "No, I won't let that happen!" He said. "I..."

"I'll protect you!"

Her crying stopped before she looked up towards him in surprise. "You will?" She asked. "But what if you get hurt because of me?" She was worried for her own life, but did he really mean that?

"Don't worry." He replied. "If it means you're safe, then it'll be worth it." Hannah let out a quiet and small gasp at this declaration, the sincerity of his words shocking her. Her eyes began to tear up again, but she wiped away the tears and hugged him again, a soft and thankful smile on her face. "Thank you, Akira."

Akira returned the hug, and they stayed that way for a few minutes. After a while, they heard the bell ring, and turning towards the school, they saw students beginning to leave. Hannah gained a troubled look. "Oh geez, I didn't miss anything important, did I?" She asked. "Nah, it was just a assembly." Akira replied, pausing for a bit. He hasn't seen Ruben for a while either. Where was he? He'll have to find out later.

"Oh, good. My dad would get mad if I missed anything important." Hannah said to him. "We should probably go home now."

"Yeah, we probably should." Akira agreed. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Oh, why yes, thank you!" Hannah concurred happily. "So, do we hold hands or something?"

"Not exactly." Akira stated to her confusion. Before she could ask, however, he picked her up in a bridal carry and began to run off school grounds. She squeaked in surprise at his action, but smiled and began to laugh. Unbeknownst to them, their hearts felt a spark as a warm emotion washed over them, their friendship slowly blossoming into something more...

 _Elsewhere_

Ruben looked over the bridge as he took a quick swig of the alcohol in hand, not that it would do anything, given his healing factor. Sadly, nothing came out of it, not even a drop. Oh well, least he finally got to drink some. He tossed the glass bottle into the river, growing a small smile as he heard it break against the water's surface. It's been a few hours since he heard those words, and after giving it some thought, he now believed that all he did was hurt innocent people. Hannah was a example of that. He was so caught up with trying to help her and Akira that he didn't realize they didn't want to be found out!

 _"Ruben, stop this! You did not hurt anyone! You meant well, and if you do this, you'll just hurt those who care!"_ Bazeldeus shouted in his head, but his voice was drowned out by the dark thoughts in Ruben's head. Not that it mattered anyways, as he was wearing tight clothes that would prevent any transformation of sorts, and even if they did transform, it would be too late, and the drop would kill him. Taking one last look at the icy waters, the cold, skeletal hands reaching out to embrace him, he climbed on top of the concrete barricade and readied him self before a voice stopped him.

"Ruben?"

He turned around and saw a familiar pony-tailed girl looking at him in shock.

"Miko?"

 _Minutes Earlier_

Miko looked at her clenched fist in satisfaction as a cocky smirk was drawn on her face. This power... she can finally beat Makimura with this! And if she kept going, people will finally recognize that SHE is the real Miki, not Makimura!

And yet, she knew this power felt dark. And that terrified her. Never in her life has she felt something so wild and powerful, it was screaming at her to fight, rape, and kill! She may have dark thoughts involving Miki Makimura, but she didn't want to hurt her that bad! She just wanted to make her feel the pain and shame she felt, not kill or violate her! She needed help with this, and she knew exactly who can give her the info. She was positive that he'd tell her what was going on, after all, he was the first person at school to run like that, and they were pretty friendly with each other.

She looked up when the back of her head tingled, and smirked. Just who she was looking for. She began to walk towards Ruben with the intent to get the info out of him, but something in her gut told her that something was off. When he climbed up the concrete barriers, her face's expression became one of shock. "Ruben?" She asked, getting his attention.

 _Now_

"Were you about to jump off?" Miko asked in shock as he looked at her with a tired and somber expression.

"Yeah." He answered. "These past few days, I've done nothing but fuck up a lot and hurt people I wanted to be friends with. Now I'm all alone. I got nothing to live for if all I do is hurt others." He looked back down towards the waters, a look of resignation on his face. "Goodbye, Miko."

With that, he jumped, but as he did so, two things happened. First, Miko ran over to him and caught him by the collar of his shirt, and second, his arm transformed and shot towards the bridge, embedding itself in the concrete structure. Ruben looked down at the water as he hanged from the structure before he looked up at Miko, who had a worried yet relieved look on her face.

 _"We got you."_ Bazel spoke in his head.

 _Later_

Miko walked as she carried Ruben piggybacked on her, his body tired after that emotional ordeal. "Miko... Bazel... thank you." He said.

Despite not knowing who this 'Bazel' was, she smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it, Ruben." She told him. "You're my friend after all."

This elicited a thankful smile from him as he leaned his head towards her. That... that felt nice. Being seen as a friend by... well, at this point, he was DEFINITELY sure that he had a crush on her. But he can live with having a friend. After he gave her the directions to his place, she let him climb off of her on to the ground.

"Hey." Miko spoke. "I don't know what's going on, but if you ever feel down, talk to me, or someone you trust. Suicide isn't the solution."

"Thabks, Miko." He said, nodding. "You're right. I... I'll go look for some help. Goodnight." With that, Miko left with a thankful smile and Ruben went inside his apartment.

"She's right, you know." Bazel spoke from the stomach mouth. "You shouldn't have tried to take your life. You meant well, and you never mean to hurt anyone. Death is not the answer. Next time, don't just act irrationally like that."

Ruben sighed as he took off his shirt and walked towards his bed. "Yeah. You two are right. I just... I don't know, felt like a failure for fucking up."

"Ruben, you may have made a mistake, but you can always fix it." Bazeldeus told him, his mouth forming into a somber smile. "We learn from our mistakes, not give up because of them."

"You're right." The human conceded as he let out a quiet yawn. "We should probablt head to sleep."

"Right. Goodnight, Ruben."

"Night, Bazel." With that, Ruben slid the blanket up to cover himself to turn in for the night.

 _Outside_

Miko smiled as she eavesdropped on Ruben, having heard the conversation. She was thankful for whoever Bazel was, glad to hear that someone is trying to help Ruben. That cold, dead look... it didn't suit him at all. But deep down, she knew that she needed to do more. Depression wasn't that easy to fix, it needed comfort and help. She'll check on him tomorrow, it was getting late. Thankfully tomorrow was Saturday, so her schedule was full, she could try to help Ruben through the pain. With that, she walked away and left the apartment building, her inner turmoil ending before it began.

 **Omake!**

 _A Few Days Ago_

Ruben greeted his new desk neighbor Miko with a simple wave, which she gladly returned before they turned to look at Ms. Kisaragi. However, throughout class, he kept glancing towards her. Something about her seemed... nice, for a lack of a better term. And to be honest, she did seem cute. As he thought that, he heard Bazel chuckle in the back of his mind before the demon spoke.

 _"Kidnap her and make her your mate!"_ The demon told him as he chuckled a bit perversely.

 _"BAZEL, NO!"_

 _Friday_

Ruben stared at Miko, taking in the details of her new form. That dark skin, the braided ponytail! Not to mention the air of confidence she was radiating! She looked gorgeous!

 _"...Let her kidnap YOU."_ Bazel said, stunned at the new look as well.

 _"Bazel, YES!"_ Ruben agreed excitedly, thoughts of Miko being a dominatrix running through his mind.

 **Omake 2!**

As Miko rampaged through the sabbath, she did not notice a small hole in the roof of the building. Three demons managed to escape through it, surviving the slaughter that occurred in the room. The three demons in question were three Tabaths, members of the Tabath species, the only demon species in hell. They landed on the ground, tired from all the adrenaline in their bodies leaving. The leader, a male, identifiable by his red marks looked at the other two and hissed out orders at them. The other two, a red male and pink female, looked at their leader in annoyance and hissed out their disagreements. They just escaped dying, and he tells them to go look for food without him?!

The leader looked surprised before hissing in anger. They hissed back and forth before they began to fight like toddlers, none of their hits doing any damage. They stopped, however, when they heard the wall rumble. They looked at the structure, then at each other before deciding to fly as fast they could away from the building. Fighting can wait. They need to get out of there.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Holy shit, that last part got a bit dark. I may have to write dark stuff later down the line, but I'm pretty sure suicide is crossing the line for me. Hell, even attempted suicide is too much, and it's no joke. For reals, if you, my dear readers, or anyone you know tries to attempt suicide, get help fast, please. You'd end up hurting people you probably don't know who care about you.**

 **Anyways, now the pairings are starting to bloom, their romance blossoming now! What awaits our characters? Favorite, Follow, and Review to find out in the next chapter! Zenkai, out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, chapter 7 is here folks! Still reeling in from last chapter, but this one is gonna have tension here! I don't own anything except my OCs, Hannah and Tabath belong to my girlfriend! Let's knock this one outta the park!** **(Holy shit, I still can't believe I wrote that!)**

Akira grumbled as he grabbed the item from the shelf. Today was Saturday, and he made the mistake of telling Mrs. Makimura that tidbit. Now here he was, buying groceries with the money she gave him. Truly, he was the pinnacle of impatience. Going a few days without hunting demons would do that to a adrenaline junkie like him. He began to walk towards the check-out line when he bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry about that." He apologized to the person carrying a large bag of cat food, which blocked their view. He looked at the person before realizing who it was. "Hannah, that you?" He asked as he grabbed the large bag, eliciting a gasp of relief from her.

"Thanks for that, Akira." The 5'0" girl said, stretching a bit to relieve the stress from her back. "Honestly, these stores never stack up on smaller sized bags."

"Tell me about it." Akira agreed. "Our cat likes to eat a lot, so we have to hide the cat food from him, otherwise, he'd tear into it and eat it before the day was over."

Hannah laughed a bit at the statement. "I know what you mean." She giggled out. "Mr. Chubbs likes to eat a lot, and he never works out much." She leaned in closer to his ear. " But he does give Tabath little rides around the place sometimes." She whispered, earning a quiet chuckle from him. They laughed a bit at the mental image of Tabath riding the tubby cat around like a steed. However, their mood was dampened when they saw the long line of people at the registers. They sighed at the bad timing in disappointment before turning to look at each other. "Guess we're gonna be here for a while, huh?" Akira asked rhetorically, which Hannah nodded to.

"Wanna walk around for a while?" She asked him, not wanting to wait around standing in line for a while. "Sure." The young man agreed before they began to wander around the store. "So, how are you doing?" Akira asked her in a soft voice, still concerned for her. She closed her eyes and nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, I'm doing alright." She said. "As long as we keep a low profile, we won't get hurt."

Akira smiled at her relief before he saw something that caught his attention. "Hey, is that Miko?" He asked, pointing towards the pony-tailed athlete, who seemed to be looking for something. "Oh hey, it is." Hannah confirmed, her pupils shrinking a bit before they returned to normal. Tabath was telling her to not go near her, and her reasoning was that Miko would eat them.

She consoled the demon in her mind before Akira spoke. "Why is she getting all that junk food?" He asked as they saw the large amount of snacks in the basket she was holding. "She's trying to get faster, so why all the unhealthy stuff all of a sudden?" Hannah closed her eyes in thought, a fair bit confused as well. "I don't know." She replied. "I mean, I only eat junk food once a week. Maybe she's starting to feel the effects?" Hannah suggested as she opened her eyes and looked at Akira.

He mulled over the idea before nodding. "Probably." He said in agreement. "She became one of us just yesterday. Maybe she's stocking up because of that."

Hannah shook her head. "Anyways, it's probably none of our business." She stated, not knowing of what Miko had to do last night. "Wanna check if the lines shortened down?" She received a "Yeah, sure" in response before they walked back to pay for their stuff. After they paid for their items, they walked out of the establishment towards Hannah's apartment. On the way, Akira thought over something before he spoke. "Hey, Hannah?" He said, getting her attention. "I was thinking... wanna go see a movie at some point?"

She turned and looked at him with a small blush on her face. "You mean like on a date?" She asked incredulously as Akira chuckled nervously and scratched his cheek. "Sure, I guess?" He chuckled out. "I mean, if you want. No pressure." They still had nervous expressions, but Hannah managed to steel up her nerves. "Uh, sure!" She said. "I'd like that!" They smiled at the plan, their hearts thumping a bit harder than normal. When they reached her apartment, they placed the cat food on the table and greeted Mr. Chubbs. "Hey, you don't mind if I place some of this in the fridge, right?" Akira asked, not wanting the fresh stuff to spoil.

"No, it's cool." Hannah replied before backspacing a bit. "Uh, no pun intended."

Akira smiled softly at the joke, kind of enjoying this. For once in this week, he didn't have to fight and just relax! Even though he felt something in the back of his mind telling him to go out and fight, he ignored it. Nothing should ruin this, nothing! After they placed the groceries in the fridge and poured some cat food in Mr. Chubbs' bowl, they grabbed each other's hands and left the apartment before walking to a nearby theater. However, on the way there, they turned around a corner and ran into someone familiar.

"Akira!" The young blond man yelled sternly, surprising the pair. "There you are."

"Ryo?" Akira said bewildered. "What's going on? Anything important going on?"

"Yes, I need you to come with me." The blond said coldly, taking a glance at Hannah for a second. "Alone."

Akira looked at his childhood friend in a fair bit of annoyance. "Come on, Ryo." He complained. "I just want to relax for a bit. Can't we wait until tonight?"

The response just seemed to anger Ryo however, and he seemed to be raising his voice. "That was not a request." He growled out. "You. Are coming. With me. Understood?"

Akira glared at his friend, annoyed that Ryo was distracting him from his day off. He closed his eyes and sighed, however, as Ryo probably did have a reason to bring him home. "Fine." Akira growled angrily before Hannah grabbed his arm. "Akira, don't do this." She pleaded to him. "I feel like there's something weird about this."

Ryo looked at the girl with a cold dead stare. He stayed like this for a few minutes before speaking. "And here I thought that Tabaths were morons."

This caught their attention. "Wait, how do you know about that?" Hannah asked a bit fearfully. The only people who knew were Akira and Ruben, and neither seemed entirely comfortable about this guy! "Tell me!" Ryo stared at her for a bit before sighing in reluctant submission. "Fine." He said. "I'll tell you, but you're coming with me as well."

Hannah bit her lip and nodded reluctantly, a bit fearful of Ryo. The pair began to follow Ryo to his car before they began heading to his home. The ride over there was very quiet, not one word being spoken between either of them. Ryo kept looking at Hannah through the rear-view mirror a couple of times, still annoyed that Akira was getting close to her quickly. Eventually, they reached the tall apartment building and went in, taking the elevator to the top floor.

They walked over towards his apartment once they got out of the elevator before Ryo knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door was opened by a young, redhead girl, almost 4 years old. She looked at the trio before Ryo rudely shoved her away. She puffed her cheeks in anger before her attention drifted towards Hannah. The little girl stared at her in curiosity for several seconds before she smiled and waddled over to her in excitement. The toddler then latched on to Hannah's leg, surprising her and making Akira chuckle in amusement before he went to follow Ryo. Hannah patted the little girl's head in a attempt to be friendly with her before gaining a surprised look on her face as soon, three more redhead toddlers with one infant following them went up towards her, hugging her leg.

"Ryo, are these your sisters or something?" Hannah asked the blond as she awkwardly shuffled to the living room. Ryo looked back at the girl as she was being glomped by the babies. "Yeah. They are." Ryo said before going up to his room, Akira following behind.

Hannah just looked at the infants clinging on to her leg in confusion. She didn't know what to do with them and laughed nervously. They seemed to know her, but how? She's never met them before, so how do they know her? "I see you are getting along with my daughters." A voice spoke. Hannah spun around in surprise, and saw a red-headed woman standing a few feet behind her, a eerie smile and blank stare on her face. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jenny. May I inquire who you are?"

 _Ryo's Room_

Akira sat in the chair provided to him by his friend as he stared at the book, paying attention to the demon that was depicted on the pages. "I've done some research, and I found out the identity of the demon you fought on Tuesday night." Ryo began. "His name is Bazeldeus, and according to some myths, he is almost as strong, maybe even rivals, as Amon, the demon you fused with, Akira."

Akira stared at Ryo in shock. A demon that was just as strong as him? "But how?" He asked. "How is that possible? I thought you said that Amon was the most powerful! How is there a rival?"

"I only said that he was almost as strong, not that they were equals." Ryo stated. "There is still a gap between the two, but Bazeldeus has been compared to Amon multiple times. And that may be why he's after you." He narrowed his eyes. "He wants to prove that he is stronger than Amon."

 _Living Room_

Jenny managed to pry the girls away from Hannah as the pair now sat on the two couches, tea set on the table between them as the infants frolicked around, the youngest resting on Jenny's lap as her mother stroked her hair. "I assure you, they are kind with everyone, truly, they are." The woman said. "They just tend to get excited when they meet new people. They want to make new friends, but they still aren't old enough to go to school just yet."

Hannah nodded in understanding as she sipped some of the tea she was holding. She kind of understood it. After all, Tabath was a big bundle of hyperactive joy that people seemed to like a lot, if Ruben and Akira's initial reactions to her were anything. She just seemed to be so happy that people just seemed to like her.

Something about this situation put her at ease, washing away her worries. There didn't seem to be any problems, except...

As if she read her mind, Jenny spoke. "I assume that you and Akira had plans for today, correct? Plans that my son, Ryo, disrupted?" She asked her, which Hannah nodded to. "Yes, he is the type to force things to go his way, but don't worry, I believe that karma will catch up to him." With that, she turned on the television to try and distract her children with entertainment. The first thing that popped up was a news report of a police chase involving a drunk woman and her friend trying to calm her down. "well, that's unfortunate." Jenny muttered before switching the channel to a Saturday morning anime.

Hannah looked on at the children with a soft smile on her face. She may no longer have the capability of having kids, but it felt nice to be around them without worry of feeling awkward around them. However, this moment of peace would not last as she saw something on the floor. She went over to get a closer look, and gained a shocked look on her face. On the paper was a crude drawing of Tabath, but that couldn't be right! She never revealed Tabath to anyone except Akira and Ruben! But maybe it's just a coincidence, maybe-.

One of the infants noticed that she was looking at the drawing before they pointed at it with a smile. "Tabaff!"

This triggered her flight response as she ran towards Ryo's room in a panic before knocking on the door. The door opened, and she nearly fell in before catching her balance. "Why the hell did you tell them about me and Tabath?!" She cried out to their confusion.

"Hannah, what do you mean?" Akira asked her as tears began to stream down her face.

"They know about Tabath!" She screamed. "I tried so hard to keep it a secret and now more people know about this! You told them, didn't you?!"

Ryo look at her with a bewildered expression. "What the hell do you mean I told them?! I never said a thing to them!"

"Well somebody told them, how else would they know?!" Hannah's tears began to flow down much more rapidly now. "I... I wanna go home. Please!"

Akira looked at his friend before he sighed. "Alright." He said. "Let's go home." With that, he grabbed Hannah's hand and began to walk out the apartment with her. NEar the exit, the infants waved goodbye to Hannah, a sad look on their faces. She looked at them before waving goodbye to them as well. For some reason, it made her feel bad freaking out like that.

The pair exited the apartment before they began heading down the building. As they walked, Akira realized something. "Hey, mind telling me how you merged with Tabath?" He asked. "Unless you don't want to, of course. No pressure or anything."

She shook her head. "No, it's alright." She said. "If you want, I can tell you, it's not that long."

Akira nodded in confirmation and she took a deep breath. "You see, I've had Tabath since I was a kid. A few years back, I became deathly ill, and my dad sent me to a hospital, where I laid in a coma for a while. While I was asleep, I felt something wriggling in me, but it felt... natural. When I woke up, I heard Tabath in my head, and she acted like a little kid. We became friends quick, and the rest is history."

She then turned towards Akira. "Now how about you? How did you become a Devilman?" She asked. Akira sighed, having anticipated this. "It's a long story." He began. "You see, on Monday, after school, Ryo appeared out of nowhere. He said that he needed me for something, and I went along with him. He explained to me the existence of demons, and took me to a sabbath to get evidence about them. There, we... we encountered them." He shuddered at the memory. "They began to slaughter everyone, multiply in numbers. Ryo tried to get rid of some, but he got stuck. I went over to help him, and then... I don't remember."

Hannah looked at him with a surprised look. "I don't remember what happened next, but since I'm still here, I know that I became a Devilman." He finished as he sighed.

She stared at him with shock in her eyes before hugging him. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Akira." She said softly as Akira returned the embrace. "Don't worry about it." He told her. "It's alright now."

They stayed there for a few seconds before the elevator bell ringed, signalling their arrival to ground floor. They walked out of the building and went down the street, no longer feeling like going to a theater. Right now, all they wanted was some rest.

As the sun began to set, they walked up to Hannah's apartment and went in as Mr. Chubbs walked up to greet them. Akira stroked the cat's head as she flopped down on her couch, feeling tired after that ordeal. "I'm gonna have to go now." Akira said, getting her attention. "The Makimuras are probably worried about me, and it's getting late now." She nodded at this, understanding that he's been out for a while. Akira grabbed the groceries from the fridge and left, patting Mr. Chubbs as he did so. "Hannah." He said. "Take care of yourself."

"You too, Akira." She replied as he closed the door. For some reason, she felt at ease around Akira, feeling a soft warmth around him. She opened her eyes, realizing that she was starting to fall for him. But did he feel the same way? Who knows. She'll figure that out later. She was tired, and she really wanted to relax for now. She might ask him tomorrow, but something in her heart was telling her that this was not the end of her troubles yet...

 **Omake!**

Ruben sighed as he held Miko behind the bushes as the female giggled drunkenly. "Jesus, Miko, if I knew that you fused with a spider demon, I wouldn't have let you drink the coffee." The only response she gave him was more drunken giggling, before she grabbed the sides of his face with her hands. He was about to ask her what she was doing, but Miko kissed him before he could do so. She locked her lips with his for a few seconds before pulling back, his face slowly getting red. "Y-you know... you're kinds, kinda cute, Ruben." She said, prompting a deeper blush from him.

He stammered a bit, Bazel's uproarious laughter not helping. _"Bazel, not helping!"_ He said mentally, prompting the demon to calm down. When he did, he got serious. _"Ruben."_ He said. _"I know that I may tease you, but I think this might be your only chance. Don't let it slip by. Say something."_

Ruben gulped before he gave his reply. "Well, I, uh, I think you're cute, too, M-miko" He said to her delight.

"Awww, thank you." She cooed. "You know, I kinda like girls more, but, but, I kinda make you the exception." His eyes widened before she began to explain more. "Yu were kind of the first guy to be nice to me without wanting to be Makimura's friend. That makes me ha _*hic!*_ happy." She smiled drunkenly, stroking his hair as she did so. "So that's why I like-LIKE you."

Ruben stared at her in shock before he smiled. "Well, I like you, too, Miko." She smiled and giggled at this, but passed out before she could say anything else. He held her closer, before he smiled softly. "Well, guess I should get her home." He said before realizing something. "Shit, I don't know where she lives."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap folks! Whoo, that may be the longest chapter I've done! I don't know, but I'm pretty sure about it, though the next chapter might be even longer! Next chapter, we're taking a break from all the drama and focus on Ruben and Miko now, and see what they did throughout the day to get to that point! Favorite, Follow, and Review to stay tuned for the next chapter! Zenkai, Out!**


	8. Side Story

**Hello again! Zenkaispiral back with another chapter! Now, after some heavy shit these past two chapters, Imma tone it back down. This chapter will have some deep stuff in the beginning, but after that, it's gonna be all warm and fuzzy! No problems here, chief! I don't own anything besides my OCs, Hannah and Tabath belong to my GF, let's knock this outta the park!**

* * *

After she bought all that food for him, Miko began to walk towards Ruben's place. Even though he was alright last night after dropping him off, she knew that he needed help with his depression, and she won't let him wait for it to come. She was going to help him through it. Even though she's known him for a week, that look didn't suit him. But at the same time, she thought about his reasoning. Just who made him feel that way, and why? She was gonna have to figure that out later, and when she finds whoever put her friend down like that, she'll make them pay...

She was brought out of her thoughts when she saw his apartment building up ahead. Like he said, it was more quaint than hers, but it didn't seem like he wanted much besides the basic amenities. She smiled as she walked to where she remembered the door was and went to knock on it, but stopped. The door was slightly open... why? Before she could think it further, Miko was brought out of her thoughts when she heard arguing on the other side. Fearing the worst, she barged in and ran to where she heard the voices, which ended up being the kitchen. "Ruben!" She yelled out, alerting him as he turned around. Miko saw that he was holding a plate of tater tots and was only wearing a pair of sweatpants, but what caught her attention was the large, fang-filled mouth that was on his stomach.

They looked at each other with shock in their eyes, their eyes darting around, trying to make sense of the situation. Everything was quiet before Ruben coughed. "I... I can explain." He said, getting her attention. "Yeah, explain why in the actual fuck do you have a mouth on your stomach, there must be a logical explanation to this." She said sarcastically.

Ruben nodded rapidly, knowing that the situation seemed VERY strange, so he knew that he had to let her know. "This... is Bazeldeus. He is a demon that I merged with." He began to explain as the mouth spoke. "Greetings, Miko Kuroda." The demon spoke, sending chills down her spine. That voice... it sounded terrifying. "So, your demon is just a mouth, Ruben?" She asked the young man, who shook his head.

"No, it's a bit complicated." He began. "You see, I can transform into him, and we switch places with him in control, but I ended up having the stomach mouth formed on me, and that's where he talks while I'm in control."

She stared at the mouth with wide eyes before closing them and taking deep breaths. Once she calmed down, she opened them back and cleared her throat. "Okay then. Hello, Bazeldeus." She greeted, trying to be civil with him, holding out the groceries. "I got you guys some food."

"We appreciate your offering, Miko." The demon spoke before he extended his tongue to grab the bag, surprising the girl. "Ruben,you can't control him?!" She asked in surprise, eliciting a sigh from him. "No, I can't. Bazel is completely sentient, so I can only suggest things to him." He explained further as the demon placed the bag on the table. "I'm sorry about that, Miko, you want me to make some coffee?" He suggested, not wanting to stress her out. However, she went up and grabbed his shoulders. "No, don't worry, I'll make some if you want." She said. "You deserve to relax a bit."

Ruben blinked at the sudden act of kindness before he blushed a bit at the close proximity. "I, uh, sure!" He said before going to the table to see what was in the bag. "Ruben, it's got chocolate!" Bazel exclaimed joyfully.

As Miko began to look for the coffee items, she heard Bazel and Ruben begin to devour the junk food she brought. Guess her hunch was right, people with depression did eat a lot more than the average person. While that could just be him being a Devilman, she knew that he ate way more than Akira did. She found the coffee materials, but one question did come to mind. "Hey, Ruben." She called out, getting his attention. "How did you merge with Bazeldeus?"

Both demon and Devilman stopped their feasting before Bazel spoke. "That is a very sensitive topic for him. He doesn't like to talk about it." The demon growled. "No, it's fine, Bazel." Ruben told him before he took a deep breath. "You see, growing up, I never had the best childhood. You see, I was an accident baby. My parents were divorced at the time, so when they found out about me, my mom was ecstatic. My dad... not so much. They remarried, but there was no love from him. He didn't care much about me. Then, I was diagnosed with mild autism. He stopped caring entirely, and only focused on my failures, berating me for not doing it the way he wants it. I kinda felt bad about it, so I tried to distract myself with books. Eventually, I became pretty smart, but all the kids began to bully me for being smart. And then I put on weight, so they picked on me for that, and for not being interested in sports. A ordinary nine year old would normally be playing with their friends, but me? I thought about what would be an easy way to die." He sighed before continuing. "Because of that, I didn't make any friends, and they attacked me relentlessly for that. Then, I was 13 years old. I heard about this party called a sabbath. I also heard about the horror stories about how people died in them. So I went to one, hoping to either have some fun in my life... or for death to get me. But there was something else. The demons. Demons popped up left and right, and I got scared. I realized that I was going to die, but something happened. I merged with Bazel." He smiled as he pat an area above the stomach mouth. "At first, it was scary, knowing that I was attached to a demon who could've gone berserk at everyone, but eventually, he and I got used to each other. We even became vigilantes."

He let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. "And that's how I met Bazel. It took a while, but I got used to him." Before he could say anything else, Miko hugged him from behind, surprising him. "Oh God." She said. "I'm so sorry you had a shit life."

His eyes widened in surprise before they gained a gentle softness. "It's alright, Miko. I kinda got over it by now." He replied, earning a look of disbelief from her. He had a shit life, and he says that he doesn't care? "I see." She said before getting back to the coffee as she heard Ruben speak. "So, how did you become a Devilman?" She heard him ask, getting a quizzical look from her before he explained. "It's what we are. The fusion of a demon body with a human heart." She made a 'Oh' in realization before she replied. "Well, it was at a sabbath. I heard stories of how people who go there come out stronger, so I went there with a friend to try it out. Of course, we know how that ended." Flashbacks to the events up to her transformation went through her mind before she shook them away.

"Oh geez." Ruben said before asking. "What happened to your friend?"

"He's dead." She answered curtly, eliciting a wince from Ruben. "Oh God, I am SO sorry about that, Miko."

"Hey, you didn't know that." She told him, smiling softly. "It's alright."

Ruben nodded, but he still had one more question. "Why did you want to get stronger?" He asked. "I mean, I think you were plenty strong already, even before becoming a Devilman."

She blinked at the compliment, not expecting that from him. However, he told her why he went to the sabbath, so it was only fair for her to explain as well. She looked down in woe before speaking. "All my school life, I was second place to Miki, and everyone saw her as the best. They cared so much about her, but me? I was left in the dust. Only reason people got close to me was simply to ask about Miki. What is she like? What does she think about? I hated that. I hated that they only wanted to get close to her, when before she came into the picture, I was the best." She explained, her voice laced with a growl near the end. "So, when I saw the opportunity to be strong enough to become stronger, to be recognized... I took it."

Ruben looked at her with his mouth open, surprised by all that. "Oh my God, I... I'm so sorry to hear that, Miko." He said. "I had no idea you went through that."

"Hey, it's cool." She said. "I'm stronger now. Soon, people will recognize me." With that, she finished making the coffee and brought a cup over to the young man as she held hers. "Come on, don't mope around, let's just enjoy ourselves." She advised him, prompting a nod from him. He took the first sip, blinking at the sweet flavor. "Hey, this is really good! What is it?" He asked her, eliciting a wave of dismissal from her. "Nothing special, just a recipe I found online." She informed him.

"Well, I think it's wonderful!" He complimented, making her smile. "Thanks." She said before she took a sip from her drink. However, as the hot liquid rested in her stomach, she felt... lightheaded, and her legs began to wobble. "Miko, are you alright?" Ruben asked worriedly as he stood up. "Don't worry, I just haven't had coffee in a while!" She tried to dismiss, attempting to lean on the table to regain her balance. She missed it, but Ruben caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Miko, what's wrong?!" The young man asked in a paicked voice, worried about her. She looked up at him, a blush on her face, before she smiled and let out a drunken giggle. "Ah, shit." Bazel spoke from the stomach mouth. "What? What is it, Bazel?" He asked his partner as Miko began to trace circles on his face with her finger. "She's merged with a spider demon." The demon told him bluntly, eliciting a tired look from the human. "Godammit, of course she did." Ruben said tiredly before Miko began to squish his cheeks together. "Hee, cutie human." She uttered drunkenly. Yup, she was absolutely smashed.

He sighed, knowing that this... would take a while. He helped her stand back up, and she managed to stand up straight, albeit, her legs did wobble a bit. He held her by the shoulders and sighed. "Just gotta keep an eye on you for a while, it'll be alright." He muttered as Miko grabbed his shoulders. He looked at her, surprised at the sudden action, before she began to step side-to-side, but what caught his attention was when she began humming out a tune, a ditzy smile on her face.

They danced around for a while, to his confusion, before she tried to twirl under his arm and fell back. Ruben caught her, getting a dazed look of surprise from Miko before she smiled again. "Awwwww, shtank you, R-rooben." She said, extending her hand to stroke his face. "Wow, you're all beardy and hairy!"

This upset Ruben a bit, as he was tired of hearing all the jokes about how hairy he was, but Miko wasn't finished. "You're like a sheddy bear! I likesh it!" She exclaimed with a smile, prompting a blush from him. Everyone else seemed to laugh at how much hair he had, so this was something new to him. "I, uhhh... thanks you?" He told her unsurely, but this seemed to make her beam in joy. "You're *hic!* Welcome!"

He helped her stand up, much to her disappointment if her pout told him anything as she grabbed his arm. "Ruby, I'm bored!" She complained drunkenly. "I wanna do something, not sit around here!" He nodded rapidly, knowing that he needed to find something to calm her down. _"Besides,"_ He thought as he quickly changed clothes behind the couch. _"She has complete control over her demon, what's the worst that could happen?"_

 _"Don't say stuff like that."_ Bazel warned him telepathically. _"Otherwise you end up jinxing it."_

 _"Oh, come on, Bazel."_ Ruben began to retort. _"She's drunk! She needs help to get around without breaking something."_ As he finished up tying his shoe, he stood back up from behind the couch and turned to look at Miko, only to not see her there. His jaw dropped as he began to internally freak out, before spotting that the door was open. He got his act together, and ran out the apartment. He made sure to lock his door before he spotted Miko. "Miko!" He called out to her, getting her attention. "Don't run off like that, what if something bad happened to you?" He scolded, but she took it well.

"Awww, you were worriesh aout me? Thash sho schweet of you, Ruben!" She slurred out. He sighed, but smiled anyways at the compliment. "Come on, let's see if there's anything we can do for ya." He said, much to her delight as she clapped her hands in a childish manner. "Yeah, schthank you!" She exclaimed excitedly, before something caught her eye. "Hey, a motoshykle! Lessssshhhhh ged onish!" She then grabbed Ruben's arm and began to drag him towards the vehicle, a look of joy on her face.

"No, Miko, that belongs to someone else, we can't just steal it!" He explained as he escaped her grip. "It's not right to do that!"

Suddenly, as he waved his hand at the bike, a spark of electricity shot out of it, starting the engine. The pair looked at the vehicle with surprise in their eyes before Miko turned to look at her companion with a Cheshire grin.

 _Later_

Miko laughed as she and Ruben sped off on the highway with the police chasing after them, not noticing the young man's screams of terror. She was having the best time of her life, and no cop was going to ruin this!

"We are going to get caught!" Ruben yelled out in fear. "We are not!" Miko countered, determined to avoid the police chasing after them before she got an idea. "Jesus, take the wheel!" She said, letting go of the handles. Ruben panicked and grabbed on to them, trying to stabilize the vehicle. As he did so, Miko twisted herself around behind him, facing the cops. As she got in place, she smirked. Ruben couldn't tell what was going on, but he winced when he heard some cars skid and crash into each other. Thankfully, he found an exit that lead to a tunnel, so they managed to escape the pursuing vehicles. But then he felt his friend shift around and turning back towards him before she leaned on to his back.

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"...Bazel?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"...Am I crazy, or is that her...?"_

 _"Oh yeah."_

 _"...Oh..."_

Ruben grew a atomic blush and got lightheaded, but Bazeldeus quickly reinforced his limbs as the vehicle swerved a bit before straightening back out. _"Thanks."_ The human said to demon. _"No problem, just don't get us killed"_ Said demon replied, thankful that they managed to survive. Miko didn't notice this however, opting to lean closer to Ruben. Even though she was drunk, she felt happy being this close to him. She liked this. She wanted this one moment to last forever...

 _Later_

Ruben managed to ride out and avoid the police before he rode the motor cycle into a alley. Not the most safe of places to hide, but he couldn't take the risk of being spotted in public. He was sure that Miko's stunt managed to let them get away without being identified, it was better safe than sorry. They stepped off of the bike, and Ruben got his bearings back while Miko swayed a bit. "That wasssshhh fun, lesh do schomething elshe!" She exclaimed joyfully, to his exasperation. "Miko," He began. "What kind of coffee did you use?"

"Oh, I youged a kewl lookin' one that had a schkull on it!" She replied, eliciting a internal panic from him. Before he could speak however, he noticed someone in the alley walking towards them. The unknown teen then pulled out a knife, waving it around menacingly. "Gimme what you got, and no one gets hurt." He said threateningly, cuing a eye-roll from Ruben.

Ruben then tossed the unconscious body into a dumpster, having beaten the wannabe mugger and taken his shirt, which he gave to Miko and helped her put it on. "Come on, let's try to see what we can do to burn it off." He said before they heard their stomachs growl. "I'm hungry." Miko said bluntly. "Come on, lesh get schomthing good to eat!" She exclaimed, grabbing his hand and leading him somewhere. "Wait!" He called out to her. "We don't know where we can get food!"

After a while, she managed to drag him to a nearby restaurant, where she ended up surprising everyone with her cheerful demeanor before walking up to the cashier. "YO!" She exclaimed, looking at the menu drunkenly before giving her order. "Imma have two number nines, a number nine larsh, number shicks with extra dip, a scheben, two foty fives, one wish cheese, and a larsh shoda!" She said. The cashier looked at Ruben in confusion as the young man translated the order, much to the surprise of the other patrons. "We're big eaters." He told them. They were still surprised, but nodded at the excuse of the both of them eating such a large order, especially since it was starting late in the afternoon and he looked a bit tired.

The pair sat down at a table, with Miko pouting a bit at the wait. She was hungry, she wanted her food now! At least Ruben was there to keep her company. On the seat opposite to her, Ruben sighed, Of all the coffee she picked out, she picked out the strongest one. It would take a entire day for her to burn it off! At least she seemed to be calming down a bit. Maybe she'll fall unconscious soon. Besides... today was... exciting, for a lack of a better term. He was having fun, even if the chase earlier brought up bad memories.

Eventually, their order arrived, along with the bill, which Ruben reluctantly paid for. Jeez, even with all his money converted, it was gonna make a huge dent in his wallet! As he sat there and ate his portion of the meal, Miko sighed in satisfaction. She liked all this yummy food, she was starving already!

Even with their hunger and appetite, it took them a while to finish up the food, especially since they ate slower than usual, Ruben because he was quietly mourning his wallet, and Miko because she wanted to savor the meal. They did manage to finish, and walked out of the establishment as the sky grew darker, signalling that it was the evening. He helped her walk out as she slowly but surely began to get sluggish, stumbling every once in a while. He looked up to see where they were going, and panicked a bit when he saw a police officer up ahead. Thinking quickly, he picked up Miko and ducked into a nearby bush to stay out of sight.

Ruben sighed as his heart rate began to steady himself, Miko still giggling drunkenly. "Jesus, Miko, if I knew that you fused with a spider demon, I wouldn't have let you drink the coffee." The only response he got from her was more drunken giggling, before she grabbed the sides of his face. He was about to ask her what she was doing, but she kissed him before he could do so. _"Whoo, we have a ladies man here!"_ Bazel cheered as they locked lips, pulling apart for oxygen. Ruben blushed, to Miko's amusement, before she spoke. "Y-you know, Rubyn... your kind, kinda cute."

He stammered a bit as Bazel laughed uproariously in his mind. _"Bazel, not helping!"_ He yelled, getting the demon to calm down. Eventually, Bazeldeus got serious. _"Ruben. I know I may tease you, but this might be your only chance. Don't let it slip by. Say something."_

The young man gulped, but followed the advice. "Well, uh, I think you're cute, too, Miko."

"Awww, thank you." She cooed. "Ya know, I kinda like girlsss more, but, but, I kinda make you the exschepshion." His eyes widened as she continued explaining. "You were kinda the firsh guy to be nice to me widoush wanting to be Makimura'sh friend. Zchat makes me ha _*hic!*_ happy." She smiled drunkenly, stroking his hair as he did so. "So that's why I like-LIKE you."

Ruben stared at her, shocked at the confession, but he smiled softly. "Well, I like you, too, Miko." She smiled and giggled warmly at this, but before she could say anything else, she passed out. He held the young woman closer to him. "Well, guess I'm gonna have to take her home." He said to no one as he looked over the bush and didn't spot a cop. He slowly stood back up, but realized something. "Shit, I don't know where she lives."

He looked around before sighing. "Guess I'm taking her home with me." He said before walking off. He managed to find a cab, and after giving the driver directions, got back home in about fifteen minutes. He walked up the stairs, still carrying his friend in a bridal carry as she nuzzled closer to him. He managed to find a way to open up the door, and went inside, setting her down on the sofa and covering her with a blanket. He looked over her sleeping form and smiled softly. Even though today was a tiring day, it felt good to be with her. Honestly, he had some fun and happiness today, even if the cops did chase after them. They managed to avoid being identified, so what the heck?

However, he soon felt something demonic off in the distance, and turned to where felt it. He started up to run out the window, but he stopped and turned to Miko. This felt dangerous, but should he leave her here. He thought over this, but decided to go after whatever that energy was. She should be fine, but before he left, he planted a kiss on her forehead to say goodbye, making her smile in her sleep as he dashed out the window, transforming into Bazeldeus as he climbed up the building.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, everyone! Holy crap, 4k words, that is crazy! Alright, so, I'm going to take a break from this for a while, since I am tired from writing this much, and Christmas is right around the corner. So, that's the first Side Story, there might be more in the future, maybe. Anyways, thank you for reading this chapter, Zenkai, out!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey there, peeps! Sorry to keep you all waiting! With Christmas and New Year's, along with the length of the last chapter, I wanted to take a break before starting on this. But that's not what you're here for! I don't own anything but my OCs, Hannah and Tabath belong to my girlfriend! Now on with the show!**

* * *

Akira ran across the rooftops as he went closer to the demonic signature. He was glad that the Makimuras went to sleep earlier, but he needed to make sure that whatever that energy is was put down. He had to make sure that people were safe! With these thoughts in mind, his adrenaline rose, and he began to transform into Devilman, his goal planned out, ready to take down this unknown threat.

As he ran, a distance away from him, Ruben ran towards the source of energy as well. Whatever it was, he doubted that it would be friendly. He turned into Bazeldeus, switching controls with him as they parkoured to the signature, avoiding being seen by anyone. Sadly, they were wearing regular street clothes only, annoying the human as he grumbled in his mindscape. That didn't matter though, as he sensed another demonic signature, one that felt familiar. So Akira was coming along too, huh? Hopefully, it goes well this time around.

The pair got closer to where they felt the demonic energy, but as they did so, the air began to feel colder. While this didn't bother Devilman, Bazeldeus took notice of the sudden change in temperature. It was spring, and while there are some cold days, it shouldn't be cold enough to feel like it was still winter. He narrowed his eyes as he realized just who was able to do this.

"Dorango..." He muttered, quickening his pace. He got closer to where he sensed the ice demon's signature, but skidded to a stop as a figure crashed down in front of him before it jumped into the air where the signature was.

"Devilman..." He shook his head. If Ruben knew anything about Akira, it was that the young man was a good person, and that his appearance here meant that he also sensed the energy and wanted to take it down. Bazeldeus knew that the young man wouldn't be a threat. Besides, if they're after the same signature, they might as well work together. But how would he convince him?

 _Elsewhere_

Devilman crashed through a window to where he smelled the threat. His gut told him to go after whatever it was and get rid of it, to keep people safe. Something in him told him that this was wimpy Akira's idea, but he went along with it anyways. He didn't want Hannah and Miki to get hurt. He stalked forwards on all four, quickly catching himself when he felt himself slip. He caught his breath and patted the ground, realizing how cold it felt before hearing another crash. He turned to look at the intruder, and saw the demon from a few nights ago begin to stand up. He growled at the demon, who raised his hands in response. "Calm down, Devilman." Bazel said. "I'm not here to fight you."

Devilman quirked his head to the side, confused. It's not here to fight? "If you're here, then you probably felt that demonic signature as well." Bazeldeus said. "We have a common enemy here. We shouldn't fight each other." The grey and blue demon explained, hoping that the fellow Devilman would understand. But before he could continue, a ominous chuckle emanated through the air. "Well, what do we have here?" A voice said out of nowhere. "Amon and Bazeldeus, what a pleasant surprise!"

Devilman began to look around in search of the voice, while Bazel looked around with annoyance. "We're not in the mood for games, Dorango, so show yourself!" With that, a cold wind swept through the room before a figure began to form. The demon resembled a icy humanoid shape with a snowflake motif, vaguely resembling a male, and horns, pointing around on it's head, also resembling a snowflake. He had a cruel smirk on his face, his blank eyes looking at the pair with glee. "My, how impatient, Bazeldeus." Dorango began. "I just want to have some fun, that's all. Is that really so-"

That was as far as he could get before Devilman ran up and punched him, the fist and forearm growing to a massive size before it launched the ice demon into a wall. Dorango coughed up some yellow blood from the impact before he growled at the snarling Devilman. He retaliated with a ice blast to keep him in place, but this gave Bazel the opportunity to leap off of Devilman, giving him a clear shot at Dorango before firing off several lightning balls at him. Dorango managed to bat a few away, but he was hit by one of them. Bazel landed on the ground and began to beat down on the ice demon. He finished it with a strong right hook, but his opponent quickly recovered from the hit and slammed his fist into the ground, creating spikes of ice that shot up from the ground. Bazel leaped away, but he got scratched by one of them.

This elicited a cocky smirk from the ice demon, but he was batted away as Devilman broke his arm free from it's icy prison and swung it at Dorango, extending the arm and slashing at his face. The attack drew some more blood, starting to anger him as he threw sharp icicles at the pair, forcing them to dodge. They both recovered quickly before Devilman leaped over Dorango, grabbing him before slamming the demon into ground. Before he could recover, Bazeldeus intercepted him by kicking him up into the air, where he pursued and attacked him. He followed up the assault by slamming his fists on to his head, crashing the ice demon into the ground, sailing over him in the process before landing. Dorango picked himself back up and roared in fury. "Damn you! Damn the both of you!" He cursed out, launching a freezing blast at Bazel, freezing his torso. He turned towards Devilman, but he was interrupted by a drop kick, prompting a mid-air roundhouse attack from him before the ice demon was sent back, his feet skidding across the icy floor. Dorango slammed both his hands into the ground, prompting larger spikes of ice to erupt from the ground.

Devilman ran towards him, using his arms to swing towards the ice demon, flames beginning to spark from his skin. Once he got close enough, he threw a flaming punch at him, knocking him back and causing steam to rise from the wound. The Human-Demon Hybrid looked at his fist in confusion, not expecting something like that. But then, he smirked, getting cocky at this new ability. He was going to have fun with this. He looked at Dorango, who was picking himself back up while Bazeldeus broke out of his icy prison, steam flowing out of his mouths. All three demons looked at one another, before Dorango shot more icicles out of his body, which Bazel and Devilman batted away as they ran towards him. When they got close, they began to throw punches and kicks at him, which the ice demon parried and countered with his own attacks.

Dorango then knocked them back, but Devilman grabbed the floor as he flew, getting them to stretch into a slingshot form before he was shot back towards the demon, headbutting his torso, before he grabs him and jumps up into the air. Once they begin to feel gravity to get a hold on them, Devilman spins around, pile-driving Dorango into the ground. The hybrid jumped away and roared, but Dorango got himself back up and jumped towards him, grabbing Devilman's face and beiginning to freeze it. The ice demon began to chuckle as Devilman began to claw at the cold hands, his blood chilling as he struggled to get free.

Dorango cackled at his apparent victory. "Now, Amon." He said. "Your time is over. Now I'M the strongest!" He began to laugh more maniacally, until he felt something stab his arm. He looked at the limb, breaking his focus, and saw quills lodged into his flesh, blood leaking out of it. He looked to where Bazeldeus was, the demon looking with a smug grin. "Wanna bet, punk?" The bat-like demon asked sarcastically. This angered Dorango, but it gave Devilman the chance to attack him. He kicked his opponent off of him, sending him back. Before he could hit the ground however, he was grabbed by Bazel, who held the ice demon above his head, and promptly tore him in half, ending his life forever. He then tossed the halves aside as Devilman jumped towards them and shot a large fireball out of his mouth, melting the remains of the corpse as he landed on the ground before he let out a howl of victory.

As the corpse burned near them, the two panted in exhaustion, thankful that the fight was over. However, Devilman looked at Bazeldeus, a small scowl on his face as he let out a low growl, still a bit unsure of what to make of this demon. Even though he helped him just now, they fought a few days ago. But at the same time, Devilman can tell that this one was just like him. He was human as well. He was confused, but Bazel simply turned around and leaped away. He was so tired. It's usually random criminals and some weak demons, but he wasn't in the mood to fight Amon's successor right now.

Devilman watched as Bazel flew out the window, still confused about what happened before he turned towards the corpse, who's flames started to die down. For some reason, he felt sad at the death of this demon. He felt as if, in another life, they could've been friends. Comrades even. He shook his head. What were those flashes, and why should he care? It was a threat. He could've harmed Hannah and Miki, he couldn't risk that. He needed to make sure they're safe. But a part of him still felt sad as he jumped up across the buildings. It was Akira again. Like always...

 _With Bazel_

The large demon flew through the air, above the limit of human eyesight as he headed back to where his human host lived, some thoughts about their situation still running through his mind. Ever since the human, Miko, came to help, he felt some form of relaxation, of joy, flow through Ruben's mind. Just being NEAR the female Devilman managed to calm him down.

 _"Ruben."_ The demon spoke telepathically.

 _"Yeah, Bazel?"_ The human replied.

 _"How do you feel about this Miko?"_ Bazeldeus asked him. Ruben was surprised by the question, if his silence was any indication. Eventually, he managed to come up with a answer.

 _"Well, she makes me feel... Calm. Happy. Nervous. Confident. But all-around, she makes me feel good. Like being around her, I feel like everything is going to be alright. She's like the moon to me. She is a ray of light in the darkest moments."_ He responded, surprising the demon with the eloquence he used. That seemed far deeper than a simple crush. But...

 _"Ruben."_ He spoke. _"I know it shouldn't be my problem, but try not to go head over heels for her this quickly. We remember how it went last time."_ He explained, prompting flashbacks to run through their minds. He felt Ruben's mood drop at the mention, and cursed to himself as they landed on the apartment building. _"I apologize for bringing that up, but you must still be careful."_

 _"Yeah, I get it. But I just can't see Miko like that."_ The human told him as they climbed down towards their apartment, transforming back into their human form. "She's kinder than _her_ , she wouldn't hurt us like that. Besides, she's a Devilman. Only those with a pure heart can become Devilmen, right?" The human said aloud. Before Bazeldeus could respond however, they heard some rustling from the couch. Ruben looked towards the furniture and saw Miko shift a bit, almost as if she was disturbed. He stayed quiet for a bit, and eventually she calmed down, breathing peacefully in her sleep.

Ruben sighed in relief before he looked at Miko somberly. Even though it's been a few months since the incident, and the memory was still fresh in his mind, he felt himself trusting Miko just as quickly as _her_ , but something told him that this was more honest and pure than what he felt for _her._ He went over to the sleeping woman, and picked her up before taking her to his room. He placed her on his bed, and covered her with the blanket on it. He smiled as he looked at Miko sleep peacefully, his heart beating strongly in his chest. Though he didn't want to, he knew that he was falling in love with Miko. In the week he's known her, she was kind to him, beautiful, even before becoming a Devilman, and most important to him, willing to be his friend.

He shook his head, smile still on his face. He should stop worrying about that. Besides, she said earlier that she felt the same, even if she was drunk at that moment. He can rest easy knowing that she genuinely felt that. He walked out of the room and headed to the couch, flopping on top of it as he pulled the blanket off and on himself. He closed his eyes, and within minutes, he entered a restful sleep.

 **Omake!**

Miko looked at Ruben expectantly as she looked for the coffee materials in the pantry before she spoke. "Why?"

Ruben looked at her in surprise, not knowing the context. "Why what?" He asked.

"Why do you keep your mouth closed like that?" She explained. "It's always closed, and when you talk, you barely open it. Why?"

Ruben looked at her with realization, a bit understanding since he subconsciously does it. "Oh. That. It's kinda embarrassing."

"I won't judge, I mean, you have Bazel's mouth on your gut, how weird could this be?" Miko told him.

"Alright. Here goes." He said. He opened his mouth, and his tongue extended out of it. Miko looked at the appendage in surprise. It was quite long, reaching to his chest, and it ended in a pointed tip. Gears in her head started turning as she began to imagine... scenarios with it.

"Oh, you are going to make a lady very happy someday." She blurted out, eliciting a blush from the boy.

 **Non-canon Omake!**

"Calm down, Devilman. We're not here to fight you." Bazeldeus told the fellow hybrid, who looked at him in confusion before his attention was drawn to his tongue.

"If you're here, then you- YEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Bazel screamed in pain as Devilman suddenly grabbed the tongue with his mouth, prompting him to walk back in pain, dragging Devilman along. Meanwhile, hidden away, Dorango watched on in confusion before it turned to amusement. "Maybe I should let them at it..."

* * *

 **There you have it, folks, chapter 8 is done! Sorry for the long wait, but there was some stuff here and there, but as you can see, I'm back in the game! Had to take a break after uploading eight chapters in one month, then I got distracted, but now I got a steady work schedule! I'll be working on weekdays for the most part, and I'll be taking breaks on the weekends. Don't expect steady updates however, it just means I got my work schedule done. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, Zenkai, out!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey there peeps, how's it going?! Been a while, huh? I needed to work out my schedule to be able to relax, but here I am with a new chapter! As always, Only thing I own are my OCs, while Hannah and Tabath belong to my girlfriend! Now, let's knock this outta the park!**

* * *

Miko groaned as she woke up, getting a hold of her head as it ached. It felt like a sumo wrestler used it as a fucking trampoline. She opened her eyes slowly and began looking around the room she was in, not recognizing where she was. As she looked around, a glass of milk on the small nightstand caught her eye, and after realizing how dry her mouth was, she grabbed it and greedily drank from it, the headache feeling a bit better. With the pain relieved, she took in the view of the room more attentively, realizing just how empty it was, minus the bare necessities. _"Who would live in a place like this?"_ She thought, before stopping and cognizant of the situation. _"Wait, what happened last night?"_

As she thought this, she quietly got out of the small bed, thankful when she found her clothes still on her form. At least whoever else was here seemed like a nice person. Ruben. That's right, she visited him yesterday to check up on him. But for some reason, a few details seemed hazy. Almost as if...

A sound from outside the door got her attention before she decided to check it out. She stepped in to what she guessed was the living room, given the sofa and small television set that was there. Nearby was a open area, where she saw Ruben over by fridge as there was some stuff on the counter top next to a stove and what looked like a old toaster oven.

"Ruben?" She asked tiredly, getting his attention. He raised his head to look at her, but hit his head, making her wince as he hissed in pain. "What are you doing?"

He rubbed his head to soothe it before he turned towards her. "I'm, uh, just making breakfast." He told her nervously. "Want some?" She blinked in surprise, but nodded at the offering. "Yeah, sure, that sounds great right now." She said, going over to the stuff he had on the counter. "So, what are we making?" She asked him, noticing a packet of pulled pork and a bag of tater tots open. "Oh, no, I'll be the one cooking here." Ruben said in a reassuring tone. "Hey, chill, I wanna help you with this." Miko told him. "You already helped me a lot, at least let me do something for you." He explained to her. This elicited a look of surprise from the female before she smiled warmly. "Aw, thanks." She said softly. "But I'm still gonna help you out."

Ruben realized he wasn't going to get her to relax, so he relented. "Okay, so, I'm going to need you to... heat up a large pan for the pulled pork. I'll get the oven heated up for the taters, then I'll see if I can find the barbecue sauce." She perked up at that and looked at him strangely before seeing a bag of small bread rolls. What was he gonna do with those? Some kind of side dish? She felt her stomach rumble in hunger. Whatever it was, she wasn't gonna be complaining. She looked around in the lower cabinets before checking the main oven to find the pots and pans there. She was slightly confused, but given he lived alone and had a toaster oven, this made some form of sense to her.

She turned the stove on as she placed the pan on it before turning to Ruben, who seemed to be waiting for the toaster oven to heat up. "How much pork do I put?" She asked, though she felt as if the answer was obvious. "A shit ton." The fellow Devilman replied, to no one's surprise as she rolled her eyes with a smirk. She poured the pork on to the metal pan, which was heating up quickly, eliciting a quiet sizzling sound. Something within her told her to eat the meat right there and whatever the hell else she can find, but she held it back. She knew that Ruben was doing this for her, she shouldn't take advantage of his kindness. Which reminded her, what happened yesterday?

"By the way," She began. "What happened yesterday? I don't remember much." The young man froze at the question before laughing nervously. "Well, about that..." He stammered, to the irritation of Bazeldeus. "Just tell her already." Miko looked at him in surprise before he pulled up his shirt, revealing the stomach mouth underneath. She nodded, remembering the conversation about demons from yesterday, including his backstory. Something told her there was more to it, but she wasn't going to grill him about it. "Anyways," Ruben spoke, getting the female Devilman's attention. "After you drank the cup of coffee, you kinda, sorta... got drunk."

For a while, Miko looked at him with a blank stare, blinking a couple of times. Eventually, they smelled something, and realized that the pork was almost done cooking. "Oh, shit." She cursed under her breath, angry at herself for being too distracted. She turned the meat onto whatever part was uncooked, this time focusing on it to avoid any burning. The trio sighed in relief, before Miko looked at Ruben. "Whaddya mean I got drunk on coffee? How is that even possible?" She asked him.

"Well, my guess is that it's because you merged with a spider demon." Ruben explained. "Devilmen often inherit the instincts and some biological factors of what their demon is made of, and spiders can get drunk on caffeine." The young woman's eye twitched in annoyance at that before she rubbed her temple, sighing in frustration and scowling. So now she can't even drink coffee without getting hammered. Just her luck. She opened her eyes again after calming down, only to see Ruben looking at her with wide eyes, his pupils turned into pinpricks, shaking as he muttered something in Spanish. "Quenomepeguesquenomepeguesquenomepegues..." She grew worried and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, a concerned look on her face. "Ruben, are you okay?" She asked him, snapping him out of his mantra. "Hey, you're alright." She told him. "You're safe."

He took a couple of breaths before calming down. "Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that." He said before he looked at the pork. He quickly went over to it, grabbing a bottle of barbecue sauce on the way before he poured some of the contents into the meat, eliciting a slow bubbling from it. "Gotta make sure it has that flavoring in it." The Devilman told her. She nodded, trusting his judgement for whatever he was cooking. It may not be something she's familiar with, so she'll need some help. "Anyways, what happened next?" She asked him. "Long story short, we went on a joyride, outran the cops, and ended up completing a memetic lunch order." He told her, but she felt as if something was missing. "There's more to it, isn't there?" She asked him, eliciting a blush as he poured the tater tots on the baking tray. "You didn't do anything weird, did you?" She asked, her voice laced with hints of suspicion and anger. "N-no, I would never do anything like that to anyone!" He defended himself, panicking at what she was implying.

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion before she heard Bazel chuckle. She looked at where he hid curiously before he spoke. "He's the only exception~." He said in a sing-song voice. She blushed at this, remembering what happened afterwards. How she and Ruben hid in the bush, how she pretty much confessed to him, how she grabbed his face and...

"Oh." She said, a wide-eyed look on her face. They stayed quiet for a few seconds before they looked away, a bit embarrassed about that. The kitchen was quiet, with the exception of Bazel's chuckles, before Ruben looked back at her. "I should check on the pork." He said, eliciting a nod from her. He turned the pork over, as if making sure it simmered safely before he took the pan off the stove. "So, yeah... sorry about what happened." He said, trying to break the ice. "Oh, no, I was the one who kissed you, I should apologize." Miko stated. The awkward silence reigned over them as Ruben grabbed a bag of small buns from a cabinet above and a bin of butter from the fridge before using a butter knife to lightly spread it on the small bread. "... It did feel kinda nice, though." He said quietly, eliciting some surprise from the female. He caught himself quickly, and stammered. "S-sorry abou-about that." He apologized.

"Hey, no, I, uh, I can understand that." Miko said in a nervous tone as well before she smelled something slightly burning. She looked around quizzically, before realizing that they got distracted from the tater tots, which Ruben seemed to realize as well. Miko ran over to the toaster oven and opened it up quickly, releasing smoke from it. She coughed a bit as she used a towelette to grab the tray from the oven before placing it on to the counter, waving the piece of cloth over it to get rid of the smoke. Luckily, the snacks seemed to have survived, only receiving a bit of extra browning. The pair sighed in relief before they went back to finishing up the meal.

Soon, the large breakfast was finished, finally revealed to be pulled pork sliders, much to Miko's confusion, joy, and hunger. She felt herself salivating at the small burgers, but she knew better than to pig out. But they looked so good...

Ruben noticed how she stared at the food and smirked, as if amused by this. "Looks good, right?" He asked her rhetorically, knowing the answer. Miko seemed to have snapped out of her trance before looking at him, as if expecting a answer. "You see, as a Devilman, you have a immensely increased metabolism, meaning that you need MUCH more food than normal, almost enough to feed a small platoon." He explained. "That means, either you eat something loaded with nutrients, something loaded with calories your body will burn quickly, or you eat a lot of something. Otherwise, your instincts will drive you crazy." As he spoke those words, she felt as if something was telling her to eat the meal in front of her at that moment. But given the new info she learned, she knew that this was going to be a part of her life now. She tentatively reached and grabbed a burger off of the large plate, and took a bite from it. Her eyes widened at the flavor that entered her mouth. This was good! Real good!

"Hey, this is good!" Miko complimented, getting a bashful look from Ruben. "Oh, it was nothing." He said with a nervous grin. "I just found the recipe on the internet." Honestly, it wasn't much. Just something to keep their hunger in check. "Well, I think you're a good cook!" The female Devilman told him, eliciting a blush. Not many people complimented his cooking. The last people who did were...

He shook his head a bit. He shouldn't focus on them. Besides, they were dead. They deserved it after what they did to him. He snapped himself out of his thoughts again, realizing that Bazel and Miko were already helping themselves to the food. He grabbed a slider off of the plate and ate it, savoring each bite. The only sounds at the dining table were those of the trio eating the meal until they finished. The humans let out a sigh of relief as the demon on the male's stomach let out a burp, eliciting looks of disgust from the pair.

Eventually, they managed to clean the dishes before heading out to Miko's place. Along the way, the pair began to think of one another. They knew how friendly they were getting, and the events from yesterday didn't help. And yet, they felt happy, knowing that the other felt the same for them. As they walked, neither seemed to notice that their hands interlaced together. Bazeldeus noticed, however, but decided not to make things awkward. _"Maybe she is good enough for you..."_ The demon thought, making sure his host didn't hear. After everything they went through, he deserved something good in life.

The pair got closer to Miko's place, and as they did so, Ruben seemed to be trying to ask her something, but he kept stopping before he could form the first word. Eventually, he managed to find the words, and as they went towards the door to where Miko lived, he finally spoke. "So, Miko, I, ah, I was thinking, um, do you, wanna go out sometime, maybe see a movie? If you want of course!" He said, unsure of himself. He didn't seem confident, and was expecting her to reject the offer. However, Miko looked at him, and thought about it. He was a nice person, and they both liked each other. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

"Sure." Miko said, to the male's surprise. "Maybe later? Oh, and it'd better be a horror movie! I don't like those cheesy romance movies." Ruben stared at her in shock before he snapped out of it, nodding his head rapidly. "Yeah, sure!" He said, a happy look on his face. He turned around to leave to get ready. "Hey wait!" Miko said, getting his attention.

"Miki." She said simply. "My real name's Miki Kuroda."

"...Right!" He exclaimed, getting a smile from the girl before she went inside her apartment. There, her grandmother took notice of her entrance. "Miki!" The woman exclaimed. "Where have you been?! I was worried about you! What happened?!"

Miki Kuroda looked at her grandmother with a soft, warm smile before responding. "Oh, nothing much, granny." She said. "Just hanging out with a friend."

 _Ruben_

The young man had a large smile on his face as he walked away from the building, overjoyed at the prospect of going out on a date with Miki Kuroda. Miki. That was her real name. He'll do everything to remember that. He needed to get ready for later!

As he kept going however, something went back to his mind. Hannah. He developed a crush on her when he first met her as well, but his actions strained the friendship he tried to make. He had to apologize for that. He quickly got out his phone and checked the time. 10:09 AM. He had time. He looked around the street before he ducked into the alley, climbing the fire escape to the roof. He threw himself over the ledge on to the roof and began running, parkouring his way to the next building. It's been a while since he's done this, but he still has the moves. He should be able to get there in a few minutes.

 _Later_

"AAAUUUUUGGHHH! HAH! HAAA!" Ruben and Bazeldeus panted out. It's been an hour, and in that time, they screwed up their path and had to backtrack multiple times to find where Hannah lived, pushing themselves to make most of the jumps. Whatever, they got time, he needs to apologize for everything. The young man leaped down towards the floor Hannah lived on, and walked towards her door. As he stepped towards the door and raised his hand to knock it, he felt his limb shaking. He grabbed his arm, a scowl on his face as he looked at it. Why was he getting nervous now?! He couldn't chicken out now!

The Devilman took a deep breath, steeled his nerves, and knocked on the door. A few minutes passed, eliciting nervousness from Ruben, before the he felt a weak demonic presence open the door, revealing a sleepy looking Hannah. As soon as he saw her, he began to feel tired, as she looked up at him before realizing who he was.

"Ruben, how... how are you doing?" She asked in a scared tone, unsure of what to do. Why was he here? Before she could close the door, Ruben dropped to the floor and bowed, his head hanging low. "I'm sorry!" He exclaimed to her confusion.

"I want to apologize for everything I did." He began explaining. "I tried to keep you and Akira safe, but instead, all I've done was hurt the both of you. I was so caught up with what I thought was best that I didn't think about what you two would think. That you two would want your secret to be hidden. I attacked your privacy, your feelings, and your life. I want to apologize for that and whatever else I have done to you two. I don't blame you if you hate me, but please... at least forgive me."

Seeing this made Hannah blink in shock. He came here to apologize? He felt sorry for what he did? He didn't seem to be the type to regret any of his decisions, and yet, he sounded genuine. He seemed to regret what he's done. But should she forgive him?

"I..." She began, kneeling down to grab his shoulders. "I forgive you." She told him, a soft smile on her face. "You just wanted to keep us safe. Even though you didn't use the best methods, you still looked out for us." She explained before hugging him awkwardly. He seemed surprised at the sudden embrace before returning it, smiling warmly at the contact.

"Next time, though, don't try to force help on people if they don't want it." Hannah told him. "Some of us want our secrets to be kept safe, ya know?"

Ruben stood up and rubbed his eyes, trying to stop his tears from forming as he nodded. "Right." He said shakily, his smile still on his face. "You look tired." The shorter female noticed. "You want to come in?" She asked him, moving aside to let him in. "You first." Ruben said softly, his voice recovered. They both went in, Hannah's cat looking up from where he was perched on the couch before he jumped down onto the ground and running towards his owner's leg. She leaned down to pet him, scratching his ears and eliciting a purr of pleasure from the feline. The pair walked forwards as the cat slumped down on his stomach, having his fill of petting for now.

"Do you want breakfast? If you want." The small female inquired, trying to be a good host. The male turned it down, waving his hand. "No, I already ate." He told her, getting a nod from her. "Okay, more for me." She said with a smile, before grabbing a apple from a fruit bowl. Ruben was looking around the apartment, admiring how fancy it was before he took notice of Hannah grabbing the apple. She then tossed the apple in the air before catching it in her mouth and swallowing it whole. She sighed in relief at the sensation of being full before she opened her eyes and gaining a confused look. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked Ruben, who stared at her in shock.

He kept staring before catching himself. "No reason." He lied, still a bit shocked that she swallowed a entire apple in one swoop. "So, is that it?" He asked her, getting a befuddled look in response. "That's all your gonna eat?" He clarified, getting a 'Ohhhhh' from her. "Yeah, you see, Tabaths don't eat much at all, so just some fruit is enough to last a few hours." The female Devilman explained. "Is your situation different?"

"Very." Ruben simply stated. "We need enough to feed a small platoon, and let's not get started on the grocery bills." This didn't surprise Hannah that much, given that she already knew that with a form like his and Akira's, it would take a lot of food to be able to sustain themselves.

Wait.

"Did you say 'We'?" She asked him, getting a look of realization in response.

"Dammit." Ruben said under his breath. "No point in hiding, I guess." With that, he lifted his shirt back up to reveal the mouth on his stomach before Bazeldeus spoke. "Greetings, Hannah Hughes." He said gravelly, sending Tabath in a panic within Hannah's mind. Hannah sweated a bit in fear, but kept her nerves calm. "Hello... whoever you are." She greeted, still unsure of what his name was.

"I am Bazeldeus." The demon told her, getting a nod from Hannah. It was so strange to hear this voice being so civil. Last time she heard it, it was excited, almost childlike. Now here it was, acting like an adult, completely calm, but she could hear something underneath it. Almost as if he was angry. But she steeled her nerves, determined not to let this get to her. "So, how did you two merge?" She asked Ruben.

"Well, to answer that, we gotta start at the beginning." Ruben began. "My name is Ruben Martinez. I was emotionally and mentally damaged to the point of suicidal depression, so I went to a sabbath, where I merged with Bazeldeus. For the past three years, we were vigilantes. If you heard of the Texas Cannibal, you know the rest. We saved our city once, twice, again and again, maybe too much, I developed... some trust issues. And then Bazel got us in trouble with the IRS, we are on the run, and here we are."

The Devilman panted as he finished his explanation, having finished it in one breath. Hannah looked at Ruben strangely, feeling as if there was more to the story, but he seemed sore about that. She won't question it. "So, how about you?" The young man asked her, much to her surprise. But since he already told her how he became a Devilman, it was only fair that she told him, right?

"Okay." She began. "Let's start at the beginning. My name is Hannah Hughes. I am the heir of the Hughes family fortune and the Hughes Foundation. I was rendered in a coma at age seven, and that is when I merged with Tabath. And for the past nine years, I kept my demon side a secret from society." With that, she finished her story, leaving the lone male staring at her in shock.

"...Honestly, I kinda expected a bit more to that." Bazeldeus blurted out. "It kinda sounds pretty weak, to be honest."

Hannah puffed her cheeks in annoyance at that. "Well, sorry that my life isn't all that exciting." She said, before her mood became somber. "Not my fault I couldn't enjoy life." With that, the pair shut up, realizing that what the demon said may have touched a sore spot. "I'm sorry about that." Bazel apologized.

"No, I get it." Hannah stated. "Compared to you two, my life isn't that exciting." After all, they didn't seem to be the type to try and keep a low profile. "So, vigilantes, huh? Must be fun."

"Oh, it is." Ruben confirmed. "Find bad guys, then beat the crap out of them. What's not to like?"

The pair seemed to smile at the mood lightening, their emotions finally righting themselves. They felt as if they could rebuild their friendship this time around.

"So, you and Akira are becoming a thing now, huh?" Asked Ruben in a teasing manner, earning a embarrassed expression from Hannah. Sure, she felt something for the other Devilman, but they were just friends right now! Really! How should she retort? "S-so," She said, trying to change the subject as she poured herself a glass of milk. "You know where Miko was yesterday? You two seemed pretty close last week."

This seemed to have worked, given the blush that formed on the male's cheeks, but strangely, he didn't seem bothered by that. "Well, you're not wrong about that. We're going on a date later today." He said, earning a spit take from her in surprise. She coughed a bit to catch her breath before turning to him, her eyes wide open. "Really?!" She inquired, getting a nod in response. "Oh my God, congratulations!" She said excitedly, happy that her fellow American found love.

"Thanks." Ruben said with a small smile as Bazel's mouth thinned out, almost as if he was contemplating something. "Hmmmm..." He hummed out, catching the attention of the two Devilmen. "Bazel, what's up?" The host questioned his partner. "What time is it?" The demon inquired, making the pair look at the nearby digital clock of the microwave, which read 11:43. The male looked at the clock in surprise, realizing that he needed to leave soon.

"Ay, mierda, I gotta go, Hannah." He said, walking back out. "I gotta get ready for the date soon, and I don't wanna be late." He explained. Hannah nodded at this, understanding how this might be important to him. "Don't worry, I understand! And good luck!" She said, flashing a thumbs up, which Ruben responded in kind before he ran off, closing the door on the way. However, despite how she wanted this to go right for him, something told her that something big was going to happen...

 _1:30 PM_

Ruben skidded to a stop as he reached Miki's apartment again, having freshened up for the date with black jeans, a red shirt, and dark blue vest over it with red sneakers on his feet. He panted a bit, his parkour skills sharpening themselves again. He took a moment to catch his breath before he stepped towards the door and knocked on it. He waited there for a few moments before the door opened, revealing Miki Kuroda in all her glory. She wore a blue shirt with matching jeans, a black jacket, and her green running shoes still on. Despite the simple outfit, he still saw her as beautiful. She smirked, making him realize that he blurted it out loud before he blushed a bit.

"Well, aren't you a charmer?" The female said, walking over to him, swinging her hips in a exaggerated manner. "Gotta say, you're a good looker yourself." The female whispered to his ear before she leaned back, her hands on his shoulders and a smile on her face as she looked at Ruben's shell-shocked expression. "Hey, chill, I'm just having fun!"

This seemed to have brought out the Devilman from his stupor as he blinked. "Right!" He said, before the pair held hands. "So, shall we, milady?"

Miki kept her smile, deciding to get on with the date. "Why, of course, kind gentleman." She said in a aristocratic accent, causing the pair to break down into a fit of laughter.

 _Later_

The pair sat in the theater, looking up at the film as the killer found another victim. They watched on, not feeling scared of him. Honestly, compared to the demons, it all seemed tame. But they did appreciate the special effects.

Ruben and Miki kept watching the movie, a bucket of popcorn in between the pair, before they both reached for more. Their hands touched, snapping them out of their movie induced trance to look at each other. They realized what happened, and smiled before feeding one another with the food.

 _Afterwards_

"Ah, that movie was so fun, dontcha think, Miki?" Ruben asked as they walked back to Miki's place, having already finished the film.

"I guess." Miki agreed. "But it was kinda cheap having the killer turn into a giant spider monster at the end, don't you think?" Really, it seemed like an excuse to try and make the villain more threatening and make the story last longer. But hey, at least it looked good.

"Hmmm, maybe." The male said as they climbed up the stairs. "But I think it was kinda fun. It was just a fun slasher, ya know?"

"I guess. Wish it didn't have those ass pulls." Miki told him, the pair reaching her apartment door. "Anyways, guess I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see ya later!" Ruben said before turning around to leave. "Hey, wait!" The female exclaimed. This got his attention, causing him to turn and look at her.

She grabbed his face and kissed him. This took him by surprise, but eventually, he gave in. This... this felt right. He liked it. After a few minutes, the pair seperated, panting before the young woman hugged her companion. "Call me." She told him, slipping a piece of paper into his pocket before walking indoors. The male blinked in place before realizing what happened.

 _Miki Kuroda_

She flopped down on to her bed, tired of today's events. She enjoyed her time with Ruben, and it was good to see him feeling better. She didn't like that look of sadness he had on Friday.

Speaking of which, she needed to figure out who pushed him to that point, and why. _"I mean, who would do that to him?"_

She went through what she remembered on Friday, knowing that he wasn't seen after track meet. So that meant that he had to have talked to someone at that point. But who? Who else was missing from class? She remembered that Akira and Makimura were there, and so was Shirayuki, her brother, Togata, Hughes...

Wait.

 _"Where was Hannah?"_ Miki wondered, trying to remember any more events. There were the regular classes. The assembly. And then Akira noticed that Hughes was missing...

Hughes. She was the one who pushed Ruben to the edge. She was the one who instigated him to jump!

That settled it. When she finds her, and she will...

 **She was going to make her pay.**

* * *

 **Okay, and that. Is. A. Wrap, y'all! I'm glad I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, I had writer's block coming up with this chapter, and I needed to fit everything in here! Anyways, now Miko is aware of what happened on Friday, and she is PISSED. What's going to happen in the next chapter of Final Chance? Favorite, Follow, and Review to find out! Zenkai, Out!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi there, peeps, it's me again! Back with another chapter for you all! Before we start, I wanna tell you all that the chapters are going to get longer as we go on, so they're gonna take time to finish. But that's not what you're here for. I don't own anything besides my OCs, Hannah and Tabath belong to my girlfriend. Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Monday was here, and so was the daily responsibility and schedule of school. The students went to their classes, but one thing was noticed by them. Miko and the American kid, Ruben, were walking together, holding hands! They seemed close last week, but now they seem even closer. What happened over the weekend to get them together? The (apparently) couple didn't notice the stares, opting to keep walking to their class. When they went in, they got the attention from the others, who seemed surprise at their appearance, all except Hannah. As the couple went to their seats, Hannah mentally cheered at the two, happy that their relationship is going very well.

However, something seemed off. As she stared at the couple, she noticed that Miko was glaring at her, almost as if she was angry about something. But she didn't understand, she didn't do anything to her! Maybe she was the clingy jealous type? Was she worried that she would try to steal Ruben? They were friends again, sure, but they weren't that close! Besides, she had more of a interest in Akira, not Ruben! Maybe she should tell her that after class. During lunch, maybe? That sounds good. Now all she had to do was wait.

As the class went on, Akira leaned over to her. "Hey, you got any idea why Miko and Ruben were like that earlier?" He asked her, earning a giggle from the young woman. "They went on a date yesterday!" She told him, getting a look of surprise from him. "Oh, that's nice!" He said, feeling happy for the two Devilmen.

The two went back to work, but Hannah did seem to notice that Miko was still glaring at her, hate burning in her eyes. Just gotta wait a bit more, and she can clear up the confusion.

Eventually, the bell rang, signaling the end of the first class. The students went to get the materials for their next class, including Hannah. She looked through her locker for graphing paper, when Miko walked up to her. "We need to talk." The female said menacingly. Hannah got a bit tense at this, but assumed that it was standard clingy girl behavior. "Right." She responded to the taller Devilman, smiling as if nothing was wrong. "I've been meaning to talk to you too. You go first." Miko seemed to bare her canine teeth before she spoke, her glare never leaving. "Alright then." She began. "What the hell did you do to him?"

This made the American girl confused. "Huh?" She said, getting Miko to slam her fist into the locker, making a indent in it. "Don't play dumb!" She growled out, her pupils turning into slits before she dropped the bomb on her.

"What the hell did you say to Ruben to make him attempt suicide?"

Hannah grew horrified at that statement. He tried to attempt suicide? But he seemed so happy! Why would he do that? She then heard muttering around her, making her realize that everyone heard that. Now they were all looking at her with distrust, almost as if she was planning something. Why? She didn't do anything!

"Why did you do it? What did he ever do to you?!" Miko kept drilling in, getting tears from Hannah. "I found him by the bridge about to jump, and it was all because of you!"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Hannah began to sob out. "I didn't mean to hurt him."

"Bullshit!" Miko yelled. She was going to give Hannah everything coming to her, and if that didn't work, then use more! "What, was he an eyesore to you?! Was he just something that bugged you?! Tell me!" As she kept going, Hannah felt tears began to flow down her face. Was it because of what she said to Ruben over on Friday?! She didn't mean to hurt him like that! She didn't mean to make him suicidal!

Before Miko could go on, the bell rang, signalling the beginning of the next class. She looked around angrily before turning towards the crying Hannah and grabbing her by the shirt. "We're not done yet." She said threateningly before letting go and walking to class, leaving a shocked Hannah with tears still streaming down her face. She looked around her, and everyone looked at her with disdain. Why? Why did this happen? A hand showed up in front of her, and she looked up to see the owner.

"You alright?" Ruben asked, worried about the girl. Behind him were Akira and Miki, both also having looks of concern, though Akira did seem to be crying for her. "No, I'm not." Hannah sobbed out as the fellow American helped her up. She let her tears hit the floor for a bit before turning towards the three. "Is it true?" She asked. "Did you actually try to commit suicide?"

Ruben looked uncomfortable at the question, but he closed his eyes and sighed. "Yes. I did." He answered bluntly. This elicited gasps of surprise from the other three, before Hannah began to sob out louder. She went and hugged the young man, who hugged her to calm her down. "Hey, it's okay. I'm alright now." He said to her. "I already got over it." The two separated, the young girl still crying as Akira walked up to the two, his tears starting to calm down. "Why didn't you tell us? We could've helped you." He stated, getting a nod from Miki. "He's right. We're your friends, we can help you with your problems. You just have to tell us." She told him, getting a look of surprise from the young man. He blinked a bit before turning away.

"...I didn't think that you'd care." He told them softly. They looked at him sadly, realizing just how sad he must really be. "Let's just get back to class. I'll deal with Mik- Miko." With that, the group went to the class, their faces expressing somberness, as they realized that this incident would take a lot of time to heal. They stepped into the classroom, and immediately, all eyes were on them. Some of the eyes were looking at Ruben with pity, while others were looking at Hannah in disgust, as if she was a problem.

The group sat in their respective seats, tension weighing heavy in the air. The class seemed hostile, the others glaring at Hannah, making her shrink down on herself. She wished that this would be over soon.

 _Later_

Akira and Miki walked with Hannah in between them, trying to keep her safe from the students, as they have heard of the rumors and the incident. Despite their efforts, however, they saw that everyone was distancing themselves away from her. Hannah knew that everyone else saw her as cruel, as a bully, so she kept her head down to avoid the stares. Deep down, she knew that even if Ruben got through Miko, her reputation would be shattered, and she would be labeled as an outcast. Nobody besides her friends would trust her.

Friends...

Yeah... she still had her friends. It may not be much, but they were her friends. They'll stick with her. But what if they thought less of her now that they know she almost got Ruben to commit suicide? Did they think less of her now? Or were they truly her companions? Before she could think this through, she was suddenly grabbed by her collar by another student. "Where do you think you're going?" A male student sneered at her. "Off to get someone else to jump?"

"Hey, back off, asshole!" Akira growled as he stepped towards the harasser. "Hey, Fudo, get your girlfriend to learn how to be a decent fucking human!" The student yelled. "Martinez was a cool guy, and this bitch made him try to jump!" Miki went up to the two and tried to diffuse the situation. "Hey, stop it, she didn't mean to, alright?!" She said in a aggressive tone, surprising the two. "Why are you helping the dyke? She tried to get someone to commit suicide!" Hearing this, Akira was reaching his breaking point before he suddenly grabbed the male's wrist. "What?!" The harasser asked out loud before screaming in pain as the Devilman squeezed his grip, eliciting a small crack from the appendage, letting go of Hannah.

"Akira?!" The two females asked in a fearful tone, which fell on deaf ears as he grabbed the student by his shirt and lifted him up, his eyes having a crazed and wild look. He growled at the harasser, itching to claw and beat him for trying to hurt his two friends. He wanted to see this guy bleed. He wanted to watch him die...

He blinked in surprise. Why did he think that? He looked at the would-be harasser, who looked at him in fear. He realized what he was about to do, but he still wanted to give the bastard a piece of his mind. "Mess with her again..." He said, bringing the bully close. "And you're dead. You hear?" The student nodded before Akira let go of him. The young man scampered away before he ran off, scared at what just happened. As he got farther, the trio let out a sigh of relief before noticing that everyone else was looking at Akira with worry and fear. The young man scoffed before he went back to his female friends. "Let's go." He grumbled out, walking away as the females looked at him in worry. What was going on with him?

 _Ruben and Miko_

The pair stood in the courtyard, a tension between them as they stared each other down. They remained quiet until the male sighed. "You were too hard on her, Miki." Ruben said, getting a offended look from her. "Hey, I helped you!" She retorted. "She almost got you killed!" Ruben closed his eyes. "I get that you wanted to help me, but I was the one who hurt her. She didn't hurt me. Me jumping the bridge? My decision, not her. And I don't blame her for what she said. I told her I knew her secret, and I acted like an asshole."

"But still!" She began. "She shouldn't have hurt you like that!"

"She was scared, and she didn't know that I would've done that." Ruben told her. "If someone told you that they knew your secret, and tried to forcibly be your friend, wouldn't you be scared as well?" Miki looked indignant at the question, but stopped herself. He was right. She would react violently to something look that. "Besides, I tried to force a protection she didn't want, and tried to force a toxic friendship. I don't blame her for wanting to get away."

Miki looked down as she thought about what Ruben told her. She didn't think about why Hannah did it and how she felt. Why did she do that? Sensing her distress, the young man walked over to his crush and grabbed her shoulders. "Hey, don't feel bad." He said, getting her to look at him. "You just wanted to keep me safe, and you did your best. But you let your anger get the better of you, and that isn't a good thing." He then hugged her, not letting her see his face gain a regretful expression. "I should know..."

She knew that he was definitely hiding something from her, but right now wasn't the best time to ask. She slowly raised her arms and returned the embrace, having calmed down and her pupils returning to normal. "Thanks, Ruben." She said. "I just... don't like it when someone close gets hurt liked that. I wanted to find whoever hurt you that way and make them pay. I didn't think that Hannah was the reason why, and that caught me by surprise before I got angry. I didn't care what happened, I just wanted to make her pay. I'm so sorry."

"It's not me you have to say sorry to." The young man told her as she leaned back to look at him. "I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about, right?" Miki seemed a bit upset, but knew that he was right. She had to fix up some things. "You're right. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna forgive the fact she almost got you killed." She said, getting a nod from Ruben. "It's a start."

 _After School_

After dealing with the day, the trio of Akira, Hannah, and Miki Makimura walked out of the school, avoiding the students. Even though Akira intimidated majority of the school population, that just created a bigger distrust between the students and Hannah. As they walked out, they quickly ran into Miko and Ruben, with the female having a bit of a remorseful look on her face. "Ruben? Miko? What are you two doing here?" Miki asked the pair as Miko sighed. "We need to talk." The female said, much to Akira's frustration. "After what you did?" He asked her in a calm tone.

"Give her a chance." Ruben spoke up, getting everyone's attention before they turned back to Miko, who was still looking at them with the same expression. After a few seconds, Akira sighed, calming himself down before crossing his arms. "Go on." He said, eliciting the female Devilman to take a deep breath. "Hannah," She began. "I'm sorry for what I did."

This came to a surprise to the three. "What?" Hannah asked the fellow... Devil Lady? Before Miko continued. "I was angry, and upset that something or someone pushed Ruben to try and commit suicide. I thought that you did it on purpose, but I never thought about why you did it. After hearing why from Ruben, I realized that I can't blame you for trying to avoid him. And I want to apologize for that. I really am sorry."

The group was quiet for a bit at what she said before Miki walked up to her. "Well, at least you apologized." She said. "It's a start."

Akira and Hannah looked at the brunette in surprise before the smaller female turned towards Miko. Even though she wanted to be angry, she knew that it wouldn't fix anything. Before she could make a decision, however, Akira stepped up. "Do you actually think that we're just gonna forgive you like that?" He asked angrily. "You have any idea how bad her reputation's got?" Miko frowned at the info, whether it was of how he was acting or because of the gravity of her actions. "I know I messed up!" She cried out indignantly. "And I want to try and fix what I did."

Hannah seemed torn as she looked between the two before she sighed. "What you did hurt me, Miko. A lot." She said. "But you were angry and sad. I can't blame you for acting that way." She then turned towards the female Devilman. "I'm a bit angry you ruined my reputation, Miko, but... I forgive you."

The young woman smiled a bit at that, but quickly regained her composure. "And I forgive you for acting out when you were scared." She said, getting a look of confusion from everyone. "Ruben told me why you did it, and I don't blame you for that. Still won't forgive you for what happened to Ruben." Hannah nodded in understanding. "I can understand. And Ruben," She said, getting the attention of the young man. "I forgive you for how you behaved. You just wanted to keep me and Akira safe."

The group smiled at that, however, Miki noticed something. "What was he trying to keep you safe from?" She asked, making everyone realize that she wasn't involved with their double lives. "Oh, uhhhh, it's..." Hannah began before Ruben interrupted her. "Best if you don't know, Makimura." He told her. She was about to speak out when he continued. "If you get involved, you'd get caught up with something that would endanger you. Trust us... we got in too deep." As he finished that sentence, Miki gained a worried look on her face. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Akira, why haven't you told me about this?"

The Devilman looked at her with a uncomfortable look on his face. "I don't want you to get hurt. It's best you stay out of this" This just made his sister figure more worried. "Akira, I can help you. My family can help you!" She cried out. "It's not safe for you!" He exclaimed. "I'm already too deep in this mess, and I don't want to hurt people I care about."

The young woman seemed concerned about what he said, but seemed to relax when she saw the determination and concern in her brother's eyes. "I understand." She said. "You want the best for those close to you. Just promise me this: Stay safe." Akira nodded with a smirk. "I'll try." He told her, getting a smile from her. "This seems real important to you all." She mentioned. "I'll let you guys try to deal with this. I hope it goes well for you all!" With that, the girl began to walk back home, leaving the group to look on as she left them.

After a few seconds, the group turned back to look at each other. "I think that went well." Hannah stated, getting nods from the group. "Yeah, but speaking of earlier..." Akira began. "We need to talk about the situation somewhere safe."

The others gained serious expressions on their faces, realizing that letting any information out would be dangerous. "I think I have an idea." Miko said, getting everyone's attention.

 _Miko's apartment_

The handle to the door jiggled before the young woman turned and opened the entrance, giving the others a good look into her home. "Hey, grandma, I brought friends." She called out as they stepped inside. "Oh, really?" A woman cried out before Miko's grandmother walked in. The elder had a suspicious look on her face as she stared at her granddaughter and her friends. "So, which one of these is the boy you went out with?" She asked, getting a wave from Ruben. "Hi!" He exclaimed excitedly, getting a smile from the older woman. "So you're him, huh? Looks like Miko might get married after all!" The woman stated, getting the two to blush and turn away, much to the amusement of the others.

"Grandma!" The young woman exclaimed. "We only had the first date yesterday!"

"Just let me have some fun, Miko." Said grandmother told her before walking off. "You kids enjoy yourselves, I'll be in the living room." The younger woman nodded as she and Ruben calmed down before hearing snickering from Akira and Hannah. "Laugh it up, you two." Ruben muttered before they all went to Miko's room. As they walked in, Miko turned on the lights, revealing a cluttered room that had a desk opposite of the bed, which was close to the sliding glass door, along with several shelves with material for school. The taller of the females then sat on the bed as she pulled out the chair from the desk. "Alright, guys, take a seat." She told them, something that they followed as Ruben leaped into the chair whilst Akira sat on the floor and Hannah sat on his lap.

"Alright." Ruben began. "So, like Hannah said, I wanted to keep you guys safe. I didn't mean to scare you two." Hannah nodded at this. "I forgive you. But I think that maybe it would be best for us to stick together." She told him before looking off to the side. "Might be easier to avoid any demon hunters."

This got the rest of the group's attention. "Demon hunters?" They asked in unison, prompting Hannah to explain. "Akira once told me that he and Ryo work together to hunt and exterminate demons. I got scared, and I didn't want to get caught."

This got Miko to raise her eyebrows while Akira's eyes widened in surprise. Ruben, however, got curious. "Demon hunting?" He asked. "I used to do that a lot back in Texas." Now THIS seemed interesting. "Wha, never told you about how me and Bazel were vigilantes?" Miko stepped up from the bed and leaned close to him, her eyes narrowed. "Whaddya mean you and Bazel were vigilantes?" She asked, to which he responded with, "Nobody asked." The female Devilman was about to retort, but she realized that it wasn't important compared to what they needed to talk about. "Anyways, you were a demon hunter?" She asked him, getting a nod from her friend. "Yeah, when me and Bazel finally got to working along, we began to hunt down demons that tried to kill every human. We also kinda broke a couple of mafias along the way."

Akira looked at the fellow Devilman in curiosity. "You fought humans before all this?" He asked, once again getting a nod from the other male. "They were bad guys, anyways. Thought I might as well keep me and Bazel entertained, and it worked for training." This seemed to make sense to them all as everyone in the room gained a look of realization before Hannah perked up. "Did you meet any other Devilmen?" She asked. "Yeah." Ruben responded. "I met a few of them about a year ago, and we kept people safe from demons." He explained. "At least, we did before they..." He trailed off, knowing that they would be able to connect the dots. Hearing this, Akira and Hannah felt tears begin to well up at the corners of their eyes before Miko went up and hugged him.

She stroked his head, feeling a sense of sorrow for her close friend. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said. Ruben looked down before Akira and Hannah joined in. He seemed surprised at this, but he eventually closed his eye and returned the embrace. "... It happened a few months ago... I don't wanna talk about it." He said, eliciting more tears from Akira and Hannah. "Right." Miko said before she and the others separated. "Anyways, demon hunters?" He asked, getting everyone back on track. "Right. Continue."

"Well, besides the group I was in, there's also the Iscariots." He explained. "These guys are just the worst. They see anything remotely demonic as demons, and they don't believe in Devilmen, so they tried to kill me on multiple occasions." This got their attention. "Why you?" Hannah asked, getting the young man to rub the back of his head in a embarrassed manner. "I may have... sort of... killed a bunch of them." Everyone's eyes widened. "In self-defense!" He added quickly. "They attacked me first!"

This cleared things up with them as they backed off. "So they attacked you first?" Miko asked. "If we find them, they're dead." This got a chuckle from the young man. "Don't worry, I managed to take out a huge chunk of it a couple months ago. They ain't going anywhere near me now." He replied with a smirk. This alleviated her mood somewhat, given the small smirk she gained, but one thing was stuck on her mind. "How did you survive them?" She asked.

"Well, besides me and Bazel having to work together, I trained to learn the abilities." He explained, getting wide eyes from everyone. "Could you train us?" Akira blurted out suddenly, earning Ruben's curiosity. "You want me to train you?" He inquired, receiving a nod of confirmation from the fellow male. "Yeah." He said before beginning to explain his reason. "I want to be able to control this power, and you're the most experienced out of all of us."

Ruben stared at the other Devilman in bewilderment before he smirked. "Tomorrow night." He said. "We start training tomorrow night. Miko, if you want, you can come." Miko looked at him in surprise before she spoke up. "Yeah, that'd be great!" She said. As they looked at each other, Hannah looked between the trio, thinking. _"Tabath, what do you think about this?"_ She asked her companion, who fidgeted in her mind a bit. _"I don't know about this."_ Tabath replied. _"What if we get caught? What if someone finds out about this?"_ Hannah knew that Tabath was scared, and she felt the same way. _"I get it, Tabby, but now we have something else to worry about, and this might be our best bet to survive."_ Eventually, she was brought out of her conversation as Akira shook her shoulder. "Hannah, you alright?" He asked, a worried look on his face as the other two looked at her in concern.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She told them, relieving their worries. "I was thinking, and... I want some training as well." This got a look of shock from Ruben before he smiled. "Alright. Tomorrow night. Don't forget!" He said, eliciting nods from everyone. Soon enough, the trio of Ruben, Akira, and Hannah left the apartment, with Miko kissing Ruben goodbye as he left. The small group parted ways, ready for the events of tomorrow. Unbeknownst to them however, a lone figure watched Ruben from a rooftop, a glare on their face before they began following him.

 _That Night_

Ruben walked back to his apartment building, getting ready to turn in for the night, when he felt a hostile presence nearby. He looked around before he suddenly began to climb the building as quickly as possible. Getting close to the rooftop, he leaped over the edge and landed on the floor before taking another look around him. "You can come out now." He said, surprising his pursuer. The shock soon wore off, however, and his stalker grabbed a pistol from their waist and began shooting at him. Ruben dodged the bullets and generated a lightning bolt in his finger before shooting it at the assailant. The attacker barely dodged it, and jumped towards where the Devilman was, who took off his shirt to reveal Bazeldeus' mouth on his stomach. "It's been a while, hasn't it..." Ruben spoke as the clouds cleared up, letting the moonlight reveal his attacker had tactical armor on them, crosses adorning the clothes. "Iscariot?"

* * *

 **And that wraps things up folks! Glad to be back! I missed you all as you all missed me! I wanted to make sure this chapter was as well-developed and as long as the last couple, so I took my time with this one to make sure the quality was great! But now a new enemy, The Iscariot, join the fray, and our heroes are going to go through RNG Hell now! The next chapter will be the final chapter to the introduction arc, and after that, I'll take a break for a bit. Soon, things are going to get dark, darker, yet darker! Zenkai, out!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi peeps, Zenkai here, back with a new chapter! Here we are, the end of the Introduction Arc, and things are going to kick into high-gear from here on out! I don't own anything besides my OCs, but Hannah and Tabath belong to my Girlfriend! Without further ado, Open the Game!**

"Damn you, demon." The Iscariot agent cussed in English, knowing that their mission was now compromised. This guy was more paranoid than he thought! The assassin rushed over to Ruben with blades in hand, ready to slice him up. However, the Devilman saw this coming a mile away, and brought up his arms and transformed them to block the attack, shocking his attacker. Seeing a opening, Ruben ducked down and performed a roundhouse kick, launching the agent away before he coated himself in electricity. "Come on, I thought you guys were better than that!" He taunted as he transformed his limbs, his forearms resembling bird legs, his fingers becoming clawed.

"Silence!" The agent yelled. "Your reign of terror ends here!" With that, they tossed several more blades from their sleeves, which Ruben parried away, however, the last blade turned out to be a explosive, which blew up in his face and surprised him. As he was covered by the ensuing explosion, his assailant smirked in satisfaction. However, their eyes widened as the Devilman swiped his hand horizontally, launching a arc of lightning towards the assailant. The assassin dodged it however, but the bolt of electricity hit a generator on the roof of the nearby building, which then blew up and caused a blackout in the building. "Dammit!" Ruben cussed under his breath before he was knocked back by a kick from the attacker, which dislocated his jaw.

He shook his head as he recovered from the hit, noticing that the agent wasn't shocked. "Rubber..." He noted, turning off the electricity and resetting his jaw. No point if they're immune from his cover. "Alright, let's get serious." With that, he transformed into a halfway form, causing tears in his jeans as he grew larger and more muscular, his skin darkening to a grey-ish hue, eyes getting larger as his irises turned blue and into slits, along with his appearance becoming more feral-looking as his hands and feet grew claws. "Let's do this!" He growled out in a gruffer voice as he let his now elongated tongue out and rushed towards the Iscariot assassin. "Just die already!" The attacker growled as they raised their blades, parrying the first swipe from him. However, this did not deter the demon hybrid as he began to blitz them with multiple roundhouse attacks. The assailant tried to parry all the hits, but they couldn't keep up and eventually fell to the assault.

After beating them for a while, the hybrid punched the attacker away, knocking the helmet and mask away, revealing a male with red hair. "Damn you!" He cussed out. "Why don't you just die, you demon?!" This seemed to hit something deep in Ruben, given he lost his smirk. "Sounds nice, but now you guys come back and make me the bad guy. When will you learn?" He asked, annoyed that he was being treated like a villain. "Just stop! Chasing me!" With that, he lunged at the Iscariot agent and swiped at his face, but the agent ducked down and slashed at his chest, stabbing drawing blood from the Devilman.

Ruben hissed in pain as he went past the agent before taking out the knife and inspecting his wound as it closed up quickly before turning back to his attacker, who was running towards him. Thinking quickly, he aimed his fist at him before it morphed to resemble a bird leg and fired off the forearm. This caught the agent by surprise as he was suddenly pinned to the ground by the large limb. He tried to escape it's hold, but Ruben slammed his foot down on the man and causing him to hack out blood before grabbing and slamming him over and over again until he stopped. He slowly stood up and glared at the agent, who was gasping for breath before leaning down towards him. "I'm gonna ask this once..." He began.

"Which division are you with, and why are you dong this again?" He asked threateningly, only to receive a spit in response. "Fuck you demon." The agent spat out. "We still live. She will find you, and she will kill you, demon! For God... is great!" With that, the agent pulled a pin, getting Ruben's attention before the agent exploded, causing a cloud of smoke to form on the roof. People around the area took notice of the explosion, and looked towards the building.

 _Akira_

The young man opened the window to look at the smoke cloud that rose from the building, mouth agape, before he spoke. "What the hell was that?"

 _Miko_

The young woman looked on at the building a couple blocks ahead from her balcony, eyes wide in worry as she knew where it was. "Ruben..."

 _Hannah_

The female Devilman, with Tabath in her head, watched the cloud dissipate in the distance. "Oh my God..." She muttered as she looked on, worried about whoever was caught in it.

 _Ruben_

He grunted as he shook off the soot from him, wiping his eyes to clean them up. Once he got rid of the soot, he looked over to where the agent's corpse was supposed to be, grimacing as the only things left of him were ashes. "Damn it..." He muttered. They're getting tricky. The Iscariot never did that before, and suddenly they got catholic suicide ninjas. Just great...

He shook his head. He needed to get back to his apartment before somebody found him there. He quickly climbed down the building, hoping he can make it to his apartment without getting spotted. He quickly scurried to the door before ducking inside, transforming back into his human form before dropping down to the floor. Panting, Ruben made sure to lock his door as to not let anyone in before taking notice of his shirt and hissed in annoyance. He needed to find some new clothes soon.

But what that agent said. It worried him. Now that the Iscariot was back, the others could be in danger. He didn't want to see them be hurt, and the only way to help them was to train them with their powers. He only hoped that they wouldn't get hurt because of him.

 _Elsewhere_

A woman walked down a chamber as the screens in front of her showed that the agent activated his suicide vest. She brushed her blonde hair away from her lone eye as she scowled. "Why would you send him there without assistance?" She asked her followers, who shook in fear at the stern tone as she lifted a bang up from her face, revealing an eye-patch. "We know him better than that. We of all people should know better than to underestimate him like that." One of the agents next to her, who had a Templar-like outfit, nodded in agreement. "He is the demon known as Bazeldeus." He said. "He should not be taken lightly, as he is as strong as Amon."

"Not to mention he took out a majority of our forces." The lead female spoke up again. "And did this to me in his rampage months ago." She then turned and glared at the followers, causing them all to freeze in place. "So what on Earth did you think, believing that just one agent could kill him? WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU ALL THINKING?!" She screamed out. "He is a grave threat to God's world, and something beyond that when angered! He is not to be taken lightly!" This elicited salutes from the agents as they returned to the screens, wiping away information of their lost agent as the woman looked over them.

However, her eye darted around everywhere, but one thing kept getting her attention. It may have been a while, but it seemed as if he has gotten better. He may be able to beat them all this time around. Truly, his determination is greater than she expected. Next time, however... she will finish him. He shall meet his end...

 _The Next Day_

As they walked back to the school, Akira and Miki kept everyone from harassing Hannah as Miko and Ruben talked to each other, however, the Devilmen noticed a faint scar coming up from under his shirt. As the larger two wondered what hurt Ruben, Hannah grew afraid. He mentioned that he was a vigilante, but did he put himself in danger everyday? What danger does he go through. She began to second-guess her decision to accept his training, but something in her told her to go through to see the end. Oh wait, that was Tabath. _"Heeeeeyyyy!"_ The demon whined in her head, eliciting a small smile from the human girl.

As they walked to their class, she took notice of all the glares that the students sent her way, which made her shrink down. Even though Akira scared them, they still hated her. Eventually, she noticed that Ruben stopped walking, and he had a glare on his face before he turned to look at the other students. "What the fuck are you looking at?" He asked angrily, shocking a bunch of the students. Why was he trying to defend Hannah?

"Hey, we're just trying to help you here. She deserves this." One of the students told him, only for the young man to get up in their face. "What the actual fuck did she do get harassed like this, huh?" Ruben asked livid. "Tell me to back off after I found out something she didn't want me to find? I don't blame her. I was the one to make the choice to jump, not her." His glare grew deeper. "I don't need your help." With that, he turned around and went with the rest of his group to the class. Even though she was happy that he forgave and didn't hate her for last week, but he seemed troubled. What could be troubling him so much?

 _Lunch_

The group walked towards their closed off table, avoiding the others and trying to keep Hannah safe. However, as they got closer, another student came up to them and hugged Ruben from behind. "Hey, Ruben~." The female said sultrily. "Why don't you come with me? We can have more fun~." Miko seemed aghast at what the student was doing, but thankfully, Ruben shrugged her away. "Leave us alone." He said, turning towards the female, who had a pout on her face, inwardly getting shocked at the blonde hair. "Awwww, but what do those losers got that I don't?" This seemed to offend him, before he gave her a straight answer.

"Basic human skills, that's what." He said, eliciting gasps from the group, and a snicker from Miko and Akira. "Damn, dude!" Akira snickered as the two covered their mouths to muffle their laughter. The female seemed mortified at what he said before she scowled and punched his chest, only to wince and grab her hand in pain, noticing that he seemed built solid. She hissed in pain before leaving the group alone. The group stayed quiet before they turned towards the young man, who had a neutral look on his face. "Ruben, that was kinda uncalled for..." Hannah said as Miki nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Ruben." The half-Japanese girl said. "I get that maybe you didn't like how she treated us, but you can't just talk down on her like that." She then gained a annoyed look on her face. "And Akira! You shouldn't encourage something like that!" She scolded, grabbing her adopted brother's ear as she did so, making him wince in pain.

However, Ruben didn't say anything, which got Miko to look at his face. His eyes were pinpricks, as if he remembered something, and his breathing suggested that whatever it was, it wasn't good. "Hey, Ruben?" She asked, waving her hand across his face and snapping him out of his trance. "You okay?" She inquired, concerned over what was going on through his head. "Yeah, I'm alright." He said, though it seemed like he was hiding something. She frowned at this, but didn't push it further. He could tell them later at night anyways.

 _After School_

The group walked out of the building, looking at Ruben worriedly. He seemed a bit tense after he told off those two students. But they still needed to go with him for training. However, one of them was starting to have doubts. _"Can I keep up with them?"_ Hannah thought. _"What if whatever hurt Ruben goes after us, too?"_ As she pondered over the possible dangers, Akira turned towards Miki. "Hey, Miki." He began, getting her attention. "Me and the others are going to do something. I'll be back later at night, and that's if Ryo doesn't want anything." Miki seemed a bit annoyed at this, but nodded in understanding. "Alright, Akira. See ya later!" She said, running back home as she did so.

They all watched on as she ran off, and Akira then let out a sigh. "I wish we can tell her what's going on..." He said somberly, getting looks of sympathy from the others. "I wish we didn't have to deal with this, either, Akira." Ruben said. "But we must make sacrifices like this." With that, the group headed towards the young man's home with Hannah piggybacking on Akira. Ruben then began to climb the building, using the pipes and scaffolding as footing. The others looked in awe at his agility before deciding to follow suit, climbing up with the fire escape. When they reach the rooftop, they noticed that he was digging through a small crate, looking for something. He then pulled out a pile of clothes from it and turned towards the others.

"You guys might want these." He stated, handing them the clothes, which unfurled to reveal a uniform consisting of what appeared to be a black, open-back crop top and shorts, both made out of a stretchy material. The exception to this was Hannah's, which was significantly smaller, and had openings at the sides. She looked at her's with concern, Akira looked at his in confusion, while Miko smirked in mirth before turning to Ruben. "You didn't mention anything about becoming superheroes, Ruben." She said with a smirk, getting a chuckle from the young man. "These are the training uniforms." He explained. "They stretch to accommodate any size, including our transformations. The openings are for any additional limbs we might get."

This got a nod of understanding from Akira and Miko as they began to change, putting on the outfits. They looked down at the outfits, noticing that they seemed a bit more revealing than they thought, with Akira's bulge having a bit of prominence. "You sure these are good enough protection?" Akira asked, getting a nod from Ruben. "These were designed with mobility in mind." He stated. "Besides, when we transform, it would take a anti-tank weapon to hurt us." This elicited wide eyes from the pair, something that made him smirk in amusement before he noticed Hannah looking down at her uniform. "Hannah, what's wrong?" He asked, getting the attention of the young woman. "I'm sorry, it's just..." She said, looking down with a look of sorrow. "I feel like I'd hold you back."

This got looks of surprise from Ruben and Akira before she continued. "I'm not strong compared to you guys. I can't transform into anything powerful. Most of all, I'm scared of getting you guys hurt because I can't keep up." She let out a few tears. "I don't want you all hurt because of me." This moved everyone's hearts, and got tears to well up in the corners of Akira's eyes before Ruben suddenly hugged her. "I understand." He said in a calm voice. "I won't force you to fight, but let me help you a bit, at the very least." The pair parted with Hannah nodding, thankful that he understood her worry. "Alright, this one will be quick, but it might help you in escaping trouble." He began, getting Hannah to focus. "One of our abilities is transforming, but we can control the transformations to certain parts of our bodies." To demonstrate, Ruben extended his arm to the side before the forearm bulged up and transformed into a bird-like limb.

"The best way to do this is to simply flex the area you want to transform, flex it to the point where it feels like it's going to pop." He continued, getting a look of bewilderment from Hannah. "But where do I start?" She asked, eliciting a sigh from him. "Just flex your fingers." He said simply, causing her to bring up her hand as she did so. "Like this?" She inquired when her fingernails suddenly grew into claws and her palm gained padding. She tried the other hand, mouth open wide in awe as the other limb followed suit. How did she not know she could've done that?! She looked back up to Ruben, a wide smile on her face. "Thank you!" She exclaimed joyfully, getting a smile from the young man before she headed back down the building.

The trio looked on as she went back home before Ruben turned towards them. "Well?" He inquired, quirking up an eyebrow. "You guys know what to do. Let's get to it!" This snapped them out of their confusion before they brought up their arms. They focused on their limbs, causing noticeable muscles to pronounce as they strained the appendages to their limit. They grunted a bit until they began to grit their their teeth. As they tried to transform, Ruben noticed that they were holding their breaths, getting a small scowl from him. Before he could reprimand them, however, Miko's arm suddenly burst, transforming into a insect-like appendage. She stared at the limb in surprise before her expression became one of amazement.

"Holy shit, I got it!" She exclaimed joyfully, getting smiles from the other two. "Great job, Miki!" Ruben congratulated, getting a small look of bewilderment from the other Devilman. "Oh yeah, her real name is Miki." Ruben explained, getting more confusion from Akira. "So, why didn't she say anything?" He asked, eliciting a face-palm from her. "Because you guys wouldn't pay attention!" She growled, waving her transformed appendage and embarrassing Akira. "Besides..." She continued. "everyone seem liked Makimura more... no one cared about me." This made Fudo realize how bad he and Miki have mistreated the young woman. "Shit, I... I'm sorry."

She shook his head. "It's alright. I'm used to it." She stated, looking up with a bit of anger. Akira felt ashamed, but he resumed to focus on transforming his limb. "Wait, how do we turn back?" Miki quickly asked, noticing that the limb was still in it's insectoid form. "And what the hell is my demon?" Ruben looked towards his friend, eyes wide as he remembered the important fact. "Right, it's very simple." He began explaining. "You just need to either relax, or force it to turn back by flexing again, depends on what the limb resembles." Miki nodded before focusing onto her limb, trying to transform it back. As she did so, Akira kept focusing on transforming his limb into it's demonic form. But something seemed to prevent him from doing so.

He tried to force the transformation with all his might, but in the back of Akira's head, he felt something blocking him from doing so. With a few minutes of struggling, his vision blurred before something flashed in front of his eyes and he was blown back. The other two turned towards Akira worriedly before running to him. "Akira, you alright?!" Ruben asked, concern written on his face. "Yeah, I'm good." Akira responded. "Did anyone get the number of the truck that hit me?" The pair picked up the young man into a seated position, noticing that his arm looked like it was covered in soot and ashes. "How did that happen?" The young man asked, getting a quizzical look from Ruben. "You didn't do this?" He asked, eliciting Akira to shake his head. "What happened?"

Akira looked at his forearm, his brows furrowed in uncertainty. "I don't know." He responded. "I felt my arm as if it was gonna explode, but suddenly I saw... something. It looked like Amon's face." This got wide eyes from the other two, before Ruben frowned in concentration. "You got your abilities at the sabbath, right?" He asked, getting a nod from the young man. "But you don't remember what happened?" He asked again, getting a nod from Akira. "No, but what does that have to do with anything?" Akira questioned, perplexed about what Ruben's thought process was. "Same thing happened to me when I first became a Devilman, and I became a 'Imperfect Devilman', thus, the fusion wasn't truly complete." He explained. "Maybe you got some kind of block that won't let you control it like us." The young man theorized, causing the other Devilman to look down. "Hey, it's gonna be alright." Ruben said. "We'll help in any way we can, right, Miki?"

Miki looked at the pair before nodding. "Right." She stated. "You're one of us, and we're gonna help you every step of the way."

Akira looked at his friends before smiling. These two... they were great friends. "Thanks guys..." He said, getting back up. "Alright, let me try again!" Ruben looked at his friend with a bit of concern, which Akira responded with a grunt of confirmation. "Alright. Let's do it." The young man said, eliciting Akira to begin flexing his arm, trying to transform the limb. He let out a couple of grunts as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. After a few minutes, Miki spoke up. "Hey, Akira." She said, getting his attention. "Want some help? You just gotta be loose and tight at the same time." The young man stared at her incredulously, blinking two times before he responded. "That's it?" He inquired, getting a yup from the woman. "Holy shit, it's that simple?" He asked Ruben angrily, eliciting a nervous chuckle from him.

"Well, I didn't think that the same trick would work for everyone." He explained, earning a scoff from the fellow Devilman. Akira then followed Miki's advice, and within a few minutes, he felt his arm transform, growing fur and claws as it got bigger. He stared at his transformed limb in awe, feeling success at his accomplishment. "This power..." He muttered, amazed at how strong his arm felt. "I know, right?" Ruben agreed, quickly changing topic. "Alright, let's get back to normal." This got wide eyes from the pair, forgetting that they needed to work on that as well. "How do we do that?" Miki asked nervously. "Oh, just gotta relax the tension in the limb." He stated. "In layman's terms, get loose."

The pair nodded, relaxing the tension in their limbs. Within a matter of seconds, they felt their arms shrink back, and for Miki, it felt as if it was splitting apart, but it felt natural. They looked at the re-transformed limbs, a sigh of relief escaping them as they felt the tension in their arms no longer there. "So," The young woman began. "What now?" Ruben got in a thinking position before he looked up at the two and responded. "Now it's time to get back home." He said, surprising the two. "Tomorrow, we'll start on maintaining our partial transformations, until they become second nature to us. Until then, we need rest." The pair looked at him before nodding, understanding his logic before leaving. "Hey." Akira said as he got on the ladder to climb down, getting Ruben's attention. "Thanks for helping us out like this. You're a good friend."

This got a nervous chuckle from Ruben, who rubbed the back of his head. Akira then climbed down, allowing Miki to follow suit. Before she did so, however, she kissed Ruben on the lips before pulling back, eliciting a luminescent blush from the young man. "Don't put yourself down, alright." She told him. "We appreciate you trying to help us. That's good in our books!" With that, she climbed down the ladder, leaving the young man alone on the rooftop. He stayed frozen for a few minutes, until he cheered quietly, squeeing at the step up in his and Miki's friendship, back-flipping in joy.

He stopped his internal celebration, smiling and panting at the euphoria. However, something in the back of his mind began to crawl back up. _"_ _What did that Iscariot agent mean by 'She will find us'?"_ He asked Bazeldeus. _"Do you think that he means..."_ Bazel grunted before Ruben could finish. _"I doubt it. She's supposed to be dead, remember?"_ The demon stated, eliciting a sigh from the human. "I know, but I'm worried." He stated, looking up at the night sky, his brows furrow in concern. "Just what's going on... Emilia?"

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, guys! The first arc of this fanfic is done! And now, a new threat is making itself shown! Who is Emilia? What is Ruben's connection with the Iscariot? What's going to happen to our characters? Well, Follow, Favorite, and Review if you all wanna find out! Until we meet again guys! Zenkai, Out!**


	13. Chapter 12

**What's up guys, I'm back! Ready for the second arc, The Crossfire Arc! Things are gonna heat up now, and more fights will occur. Along with that, this arc will have those lemons I promised, so stay tuned for the future! I don't own anything besides my OCs, but Hannah and Tabath belong to my girlfriend! Open the game!**

* * *

The man ran as he was chased by some sort of... monster, for lack of a better term. He thought that those rumors about a cannibal were stuff made up to keep gangs in check, but that was a mistake. Now he was chased by the damn thing! He needed to get away from it! He panted as he ducked behind some garbage, watching as it flew over him. After a few seconds of panting, he let out a sigh. That was close. It was just a simple drug delivery. He didn't expect it to come out of nowhere, and he doesn't care about how it looked like. He was just glad that he was alive. But his joy was short-lived as he was suddenly grabbed by a large arm. He screamed in fear, but was then quickly slammed into the wall behind him as the grey and blue demon snarled at him. "You're time is over, scum." Said demon growled out, getting the gang member to flinch in fear. "But I'll let you live, on one condition." It let out, getting a whimper from the man. "Wh-what is it?" He asked fearfully, hoping that he gets things right. "What do you know of the Vatican? Who is leading them?" It interrogated, sending him into a shock. What the hell was it talking about?! "I... I don't know what you're talking about! I never heard about them!" The man screamed out fearfully, getting a growl from the demon.

"Then you're useless to us." He said, dropping the gangster to the ground on his knees. The man panted as he felt relief wash over him. He looked up at the demon with a smile, about to thank him for sparing him, but he was then grabbed by his torso with a long, blue tongue before everything went dark, the last thing he saw being a mouthful of teeth.

Bazeldeus growled as his stomach mouth tore up the gang member before he kicked a small can away in frustration as his host sighed angrily in the mindscape. _"Another dead lead."_ He said. _"Three days, and we still don't got anyone who can lead us to them."_ This elicited a sigh from the demon, who rubbed his eyes in frustration. "We shouldn't be expecting much from them." He stated. "The Iscariot won't leave any trails after what we did in the states. They're going to take us seriously now." Even though he tried to alleviate their mood, it was still frustrating the pair. Usually, the Iscariot was arrogant enough to leave their scents around, but now, they started hanging low. This worried Ruben, however, as he wanted to make sure his friends and girlfriend are safe.

Girlfriend... that made Ruben smile in his mental world. After talking about it with Miki, they agreed to being in a relationship, which they both agreed to. But with the looming threat of the Iscariot Organization close, he felt stress beginning to pile on to his shoulders, and he couldn't tell her about any of it, which frustrated him. He wanted to tell her, to let her in on his life, but he can't. He doesn't want her to be in danger. She doesn't know how cruel they could be, even if she could handle herself. Besides, she and Akira still need to finish their training before they could be ready to fight them off. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

Bazeldeus on the other hand, was angry. They thought that they got rid of the organization and killed Emilia. Now that they're back and she apparently survived, it felt as if everything they did in their rampage was all for vain. On top of that, he also felt the need to make her pay for her lies and manipulations she used on his host. She needed to suffer, and this time, he will make sure that they get rid of her properly. However, they couldn't run around breaking everything in search for them, lest they attract the attention of the Iscariot agents. Besides, they need to get back home soon. They needed rest.

With that, the demon spread his wings and flew back to where his host lived, hoping to relax for the night.

 _The Next Day_

Ruben sighed as he rested his head on his hand, a tired look on his face, which his girlfriend, Miki Kuroda, took notice of. "Hey, Ruben, you alright?" She asked her companion with a look of concern, getting his attention. "You seem a bit out of it. What's up?" She inquired, getting a yawn in response. "Oh, uh, nothing much." He lied. "Just didn't get much sleep last night, that's all." This got a frown from the young woman, who easily saw through the lie. "You're not telling me something." She stated simply, earning a nervous chuckle from her boyfriend. "Just dealing with some stress. Just the usual, ya know?" He half-lied. It wasn't a lie, and he was stressed out of his mind, so it wouldn't seem unusual. She scowl deepened, but she eventually relented, knowing that it wasn't out of character for him to be stressed out daily. "You know you can talk to me, right?" She told him otherwise.

Ruben rubbed the back of his head, a wry grin on his face as he tried to come u with something to tell her. "Thanks, Miki." He said, eliciting a soft smile from her before she went and sat next to him as Akira and Hannah walked over to the pair. "Yo, Ruben!" The other Devilman greeted with a wave. "You okay man?" "Yeah, I'm okay, just need something to eat." The American male replied, trying to distract himself. The group got their bentos out, hoping to relax a bit before classes started up again. "So, how's your training going?" Hannah asked the trio as she swallowed an apple, getting a smile from Akira. "Oh, it's going along great." He said. "Yeah, if you call doing those push-ups great." Miki said sarcastically. "Having weights on top you, by the way."

This got a look of shock from the smaller girl, who stared at Ruben with wide eyes. "You've been training them like that?!" She asked him, getting a sly chuckle from him. "Well, gotta help them control it somehow..." He said, getting a frown from Hannah. "I guess, but you still shouldn't push them like that." She told him, earning a chuckle from the young man. "Well, that's how I was thought, so, if it ain't broke, don't fix it." He simply stated, getting some confusion from the other three. "Someone trained you like that?" Miki asked, which he nodded in response. "Yeah, it was a... old friend." He said, getting a bit somber as he said so. They knew that she hit a sore spot for him, and winced appropriately before the DevilLady spoke again. "I'm sorry about that." She said, which Ruben brushed off. "No, no, it's okay, it's been... months, I'm over it." He stated, which didn't convince them in the slightest.

He quickly shook his head before turning back to them. "Anyways, tonight, I'm gonna be changing it up for a bit, and yes, the uniforms are required." He said, a devilish glint in his eye. The pair of Miki and Akira nodded as Hannah smiled for them. Even if they started out rough, they managed to build up a friendship. Sure, there were some people who still didn't like her, even after Ruben told off the school populace, but with friends like the other four, she didn't mind. Hopefully, whatever Ruben is stressed about is fixed up soon, though something told her it was something bigger than she thought.

 _Afternoon_

As Akira, Hannah, and Miki Makimura walked back home, the lone human looked over at the two Devilmen, Akira in particular. "So, Akira, are you going to meet up with Ruben tonight again?" She asked him, getting a nod from the young man. "Yeah, he needs me to help him with something later." The Devilman responded, eliciting a sound of confirmation from his house-mate. "Well, hopefully it goes well for you!" She said. "Yeah, I hope so too." He said, before Miki noticed his somber expression. "Akira, what's wrong?" She asked, getting his attention. "Nothing, it's just... Ruben seemed off today." He replied. "He mentioned something about a old friend, about how they died a few months ago."

This elicited a gasp from the human girl as she gained a sorrowful expression. "Oh no, I never knew that!" She exclaimed. "Yeah, he says he's over it, but I'm not so sure." Akira continued, changing Miki's expression of sadness to one of concern. "I can't believe that he went through something like that." She said. "I hope he gets better."

"Well, at least Miko can help him!" Hannah stated, trying to lift up their moods. "They're pretty close, so I'm sure they can help each other out!" This seemed to work as the pair smiled. "Yeah, she can help him!" Miki exclaimed. "They're faithful to each other, so they can definitely work things out!" With that, the trio smiled before parting ways. "I'll try to save some leftovers when you get home, Akira!" Miki told her housemate, getting a nod from the young man. The group then parted ways, with Akira walking towards Ruben's apartment building.

When he got to his home, he climbed up the building, using the pipes and vents to trek up the wall. He reached the roof and looked up, gaining a surprised expression when he saw Miko there. "Miki?" He questioned. "How'd you get here early?" This got a blush from Ruben as the young woman rubbed the back of her neck. "Well..." She began.

 _Flashback_

Ruben walked towards the door as he heard the doorbell ring before opening it, revealing Miki at the other side. "Hey, Ruben, my grandma died, you mind if I live here from now on?" She asked.

"Huh?"

 _Present_

"And that's why I'm here." Miki finished, getting a "Oh" from Akira as Ruben calmed his blush down. "Anyways, tonight, we're gonna be focusing on half-transformations this time." He stated, getting confusion from the other two as he quickly changed out of his normal clothes and into the training uniform, revealing the mouth on his stomach as Bazel let out a sigh. "Ah, took you long enough." The demon said, having held his tongue for the day. Miki and Akira followed suit and changed. "So, what's this about a half-transformation?" Miki asked, eliciting a smile from the young man. "It's one of the best parts about this. Why don't I just show you?" Ruben said before powering up. His muscles bulged as he grew taller, his hair spiking up as his eyes grew larger and a tad bit distorted before his irises turned blue and became slits. His teeth grew sharper and his hands and feet grew claws. Soon, the transformation was finished, and he fell on to one knee before standing up to his full height, towering over Akira and Miki.

The pair looked up in awe as he turned towards them. "This is what I'm talking about." He said with a rougher voice. "Unlike the last two nights, this focuses on transforming the entire body instead of one part." The other two Devilmen nodded at the explanation, understanding the idea. "So, what are we gonna do?" Akira asked his friend. Ruben was about to speak, but he suddenly froze, concerning the other two. "Ruben, what's up?" Miki asked her boyfriend. "We're not alone..." Bazel responded before Ruben turned around and brought up a circle of electricity and shielding off a fire ball. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitors." A female voice said as a pillar of flame burst from behind Akira. The Devilman quickly jumped away from it before he was slashed by a clawed hand coming from the fire before it dissipated, revealing a female demon with red skin that was on fire, hair made of flames, and odd emerald green eyes.

"So," Ruben began, walking over to the demon. "which one is this, Bazel?" He asked his demon, who sighed in tranquil fury. "Faim..." He breathed out. "What are you going to do to bring me over to your side this time?" He asked rhetorically, which the flaming demon scoffed at. "We now know better than to bring you over on our side, traitor!" She hissed out, surprising the demon and his host. "For that, you shall die by our hands!" She exclaimed, getting a look of confusion from the three Devilmen. "We?" Ruben questioned before a talon slashed at his back. He stumbled forward before the demon that attacked him landed next to Faim. The demon looked like a angel, only with purple wings and feathers, red hair, blue eyes, elongated cat-like legs, and a cat tail. "Greetings, traitors!" The demon exclaimed as it bared it's fangs and wings, revealing purple fur covering her breasts. "I am Becon! Bela and Jacon combined!" Before anything else happened, a centaur-like demon with no arms and fur coming up to her neck, giving the appearance of a skintight suit.

"Ebain, you're here!" Becon said, getting the horse demon to kneel. "I wouldn't miss the chance to kill the traitors Bazeldeus, Amon, and Adal!" The trio of Devilmen grit their teeth as they were surrounded by the three demons before Ruben got in a fighting stance. "Looks like you're getting a crash course for this!" He said, surprising the other two. "We gotta work with what we got!" With that, he ran up to Ebain first, kicking her shins and causing her to fall before he grabbed and threw her into a wall. Following his example, Akira and Miki rushed towards the other two demons, transforming their arms as they did so. Miki managed to stab Becon, drawing blood, but Faim dodged Akira's claw swipes before turning into fire and going around him, singing a bit of his skin in the process. Akira panicked, and crossed his arms to block her attack, unconsciously transforming both of his arms and taking the brunt of the damage.

He looked surprised, but regained his composure to try and kick the demon behind him, sending them flying before they crashed to the ground. Faim quickly recovered, baring her teeth as she glared at the human before firing a torrent of flame. He dodged the fire, which went on and hit Becon in the back. The cat and bird-like demon looked back in anger, not noticing Miki swiping at her face, tearing off her cheek and causing more blood to gush out. The demon hissed before she ran up to the young woman and jumped on her. Miki fell back and grabbed the demon's wrists, trying to prevent her hands from stabbing her with her claws. The two struggled on the ground for a while as Miki felt her heart pounding in fear. She wasn't strong enough for this! She needed more power!

In that moment, adrenaline rushed through her body before she slowly grew larger, her muscles becoming more pronounced as her forelimbs grew spikes and small mandibles grew out of the sides of her mouth as her braid broke apart and spiked back. She began to push back her opponent before throwing Becon off of her. The demon flew across the roof before she opened up a portal. Miki looked around for the demon before she was suddenly entangled by hair as the demon began to run, dragging the woman with her. Becon then whipped her head forward, sending the DevilLady crashing into a wall. The demon smirked before she was suddenly hit by Ebain, who was once again thrown by Ruben.

The young man skidded as he slid towards his girlfriend before tearing off the hair she was wrapped in. "You okay, Miki?" He asked, getting a nod from her. "Yeah, I'm good." She said, standing up and getting a grin from Ruben. "Hey, you got it, awesome!" He congratulated, getting a smile from her before they noticed the two demons getting back up. They got back in a fighting stance before noticing Akira having trouble with Faim as he still hasn't transformed. He kept trying to swipe at the flaming demon, but she kept dodging most of the attacks, healing back the injuries she got. "Is that all you have?!" Faim mocked Akira with a manic grin on her face. "You truly are more pathetic than I thought!" Akira growled as he kept trying to focus on transforming. He was then knocked back by a blast of fire, eliciting laughter from Faim.

"This is your best?" She said, a cruel smirk on her facade. "Unbelievable!" She kept laughing maniacally, eliciting a burning anger from Akira. This bitch! How DARE she! He growled in anger as his body burned in pain as he pushed it to it's limits. His body and markings began to grow larger as his muscles blew up, his hair spiking out and his teeth grew into fangs, his nails into claws, and his eyes gained a feral look. Feeling the new power, he grinned maniacally, his voice sounding a bit more raspy. "Alright, demon!" He exclaimed. "This is it! I'm gonna send you straight to Hell!" With that, Akira dashed towards Faim and quickly swiped at her with his claws, finally drawing blood. The demoness hissed in pain before smirking in excitement. "That's it!" She exclaimed. "Now we can go at it!"

She blasted a torrent of flames towards the young man, which he raised his hand at and blocked without any harm. But what shocked her was that he seemed to absorb the fire. He clenched his hand before launching towards her and striking her face. She skidded on the ground before hitting a wall, and just as she got back up, Faim was repeatedly slammed into the brick by Akira's fist before he saw her partners. He grinned and ran towards the other two, starting with Ebain, who was pushing against Ruben before she was suddenly dropkicked by the raging Devilman. Ruben looked at Akira in shock as he began to beat down at the centaur, holding her by the throat and punching her abdomen with his claws. The horse demon kept on gasping and hacking up with every strike as she began to rapidly bleed, tears forming up in the corners of her eyes.

"Ebain!" Becon yelled out as she looked back at her ally before getting socked by Miki, who had a look of rage on her face. "Watch it, dumbass, you're fighting me!" She growled out as the demon began to get up before Ebain was thrown at her again. Faim reached the pair quickly and knelt besides them, looking up at the trio of Devilman as Miki and Akira had feral looks on their face. Faim grit her teeth and was about to rush at them again before Ebain grabbed her arm. "Wait, you fool!" She said, looking up at the fire demon. "We don't stand a chance against them! But there is something we can do..." Faim's eyes widened as she realized what her ally meant before relenting to the choice. "Very well." She said. "It has been an honor knowing you two."

She grabbed the other two demons heads as they closed their eyes. A second later, a flash of light emanated as they began to fuse. The trio of Devilmen covered their eyes at the light before Ruben was suddenly kicked away by a hoof. "Ruben!" Miki and Akira yelled out before they saw what appeared to be Faim on a horse's body with a coat of flames, wings, front horse legs and the hind legs of a cat as she bared her fangs at them. The fusion looked at the pair angrily before striking Akira away. "Faim, Jacon, Bela, and Ebain are no more." The fusion declared in a distorted voice. "Now, I am Faicolain!"

The demon then flew up before crashing down onto Akira, clawing at him with her hind legs as her front legs held him up before they crashed into a wall. The demoness began beating him with her claws. She was about to land a finishing blow when her tail was grabbed by Miki, who swung the demon away. The demon yelled as she flew across the rooftop before Ruben slammed his fist down on her. Falcolain gritted her teeth before kicking Ruben in the chin, sending him stumbling back before Bazeldeus' mouth charged up a ball of electricity. As their opponent stood back up, Miki and Akira kicked both her sets of ribs, cracking them and puncturing her lungs. She coughed up blood as the pair jumped back before Bazel fired the orb of electricity as a beam. Her eyes widened as the beam drew closer before she fired a stream of fire, blocking the attack.

The two beams struggled against each other before Ruben charged up and fired another beam, combining it with Bazel's attack and doubling their power. This proved too much for Falcolain as she struggled to hold off the attack before it consumed her. The blast faded away, revealing the demoness with several burns on her skin and her left forearm missing. She grit her teeth, but her disheveled expression elicited laughter from the pair of Miki and Akira. "Ha! This is what you're made of?" Akira asked rhetorically, a smirk on his face as he took in her defeated state. "All that build-up for nothing? Pathetic!" Miki mocked, enjoying the look of anger the demon had.

"You..." Falcolain growled, the temperature in the air rising. "You... YOU DAMNED HUMAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNSSS!" She screamed in rage, flames flaring up as she created a new arm out of said flames. She raised her arm and struck Miki's face, sending the spider-like woman skidding across the rooftop. "Miki!" Ruben yelled out before he ran towards Falcolain and kicked her leg, shattering the bone. The demon howled in pain before she shot out a stream of fire, which he dodged. She almost fired off another blast, but Miki shot towards the fire centaur and kicked her ribs, knocking the wind out of the demoness. Akira then followed suit by breaking her hind legs, getting her to scream in agony before Ruben grabbed her face and covered her mouth.

"Do you want to know what death tastes like?!" He exclaimed excitedly, charging up an attack in her mouth. Falcolain screamed, but her cries were muffled before electricity blasted out of the back of her head, cauterizing the flesh. Soon, the attack ended, leaving smoke to rise from the hole as the three Devilmen panted in exhaustion. However, Miki looked over at Ruben with a glint in her eyes. "Hey, Ruben." She spoke, getting the attention of both males. "When are you gonna teach us that? That was awesome!"

Ruben however, had a hesitant look on his face. "No, we aren't doing that for a while." He said. "It's too risky. You two need better control over your forms." This seemed to shock the two before they scowled in irritation. "What the hell do you mean by that?!" Akira asked with indignation. "We're ready! You saw how we took down that demon! I need to learn this now!" However, Miki seemed to notice the wording, and gained a indignant expression. "What the hell do you mean YOU should learn this?!" She growled. "I'm his girlfriend! I should learn this!" The two Devilmen began arguing over who should be the one to receive more teaching from Ruben as the young man tried to defuse the situation. "Guys, guys, calm down!" He cried out to no avail. He realized that they weren't going to listen, so he quick-stepped behind each of them and knocked them out with a solid blow to the neck, getting them to transform back.

Before they could hit the ground, he quickly grabbed them with his arms before carrying them back to his apartment, but before he did, he turned back to Falcolain's corpse. He shot out a heated blast from his mouth at it, burning and destroying it. He smirked in satisfaction before finally heading back to his apartment.

 _Apartment_

The pair of Miki and Akira groaned as they woke back up in the living room. "Gah, what the hell happened?" Miki asked. "You two almost went berserk." Ruben responded, getting their attention as they turned towards the kitchen entrance, where Ruben was leaning against. "This is why we should work on controlling our forms before we can go on to attacks and full demon forms." He began to explain. "Merging with demons make us more susceptible to our instincts, including rage, lust, and hunger. Without proper training, we can lose ourselves and go completely berserk."

The pair looked down, realizing that something was wrong with them. As if sensing their disappointment, Ruben sighed. "Look, it's gonna take us a while to get there, but I'll help you two in every way I can. It's just gonna take some time." The two smiled at this before thanking the young man and changing back into their regular clothes. Akira soon left, giving his goodbyes to the couple of Ruben and Miki. The couple sighed as they flopped on to the sofa before the female looked at her boyfriend. "So, we got a lot ahead of us, huh?" She said, getting a nod from him. "Yeah." Ruben responded, checking news on his phone. "But there might be more stuff ahead for us. Maybe some help."

 _Elsewhere_

Moyuru Koda leaned back onto his bed, getting ready tfor a night of sleep. However, his mind kept drifting back to that night. The night Junichi died. No matter how much time has passed, he still remembered the sight of his corpse, how utterly mauled it was when he pulled off the rubble from his dead body. He felt tears begin to stream down his face, realizing that he almost lost control. Another thing that happened that night was that change. He felt powerful, but also violent, far beyond anything human. He's been trying to keep it under control, but he wants to avoid the fame. He just wants to find someone to love again, just like he loved Junichi.

Something told him, that might come sooner than he thought.

 **Omake!**

As Ruben and Miki waited for Akira, the female turned to her boyfriend with a befuddled look on her face. "Hey, Ruben?" She spoke, getting his attention. "You know that I love you, and how I don't like Makimura?" She said, getting a nod from him. "But for some reason, I feel the same thing around you and her. You know why?"

"It means you're Bi as balls, and you like Makimura." He stated, getting a look of surprise from her.

* * *

 **I'm back guys, I never forgot about you, my readers! What way to start this arc off, and there's gonna be more where that came from! We're gonna have a ride with this story, so if you wanna read more, Favorite, Follow, and Review! See ya next chapter, Zenkai, Out!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello there, readers, I'm baaaaack! Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I'm back with a new chapter for you all! Like I said, I don't own any official material, and all OCs belong to their respective creators! Now, Open the Game!**

* * *

As the group walked to their homeroom class, Hannah noticed that the trio of Akira, Ruben, and Miko looked a bit tired for some reason. What happened last night? Why is Ruben tired as well? She needs to find out later, Miki looked curious as well. "What happened to you three?" She asked, a worried look on her face. "You seem real tired. You didn't get into any trouble, did you?" The usually kind female said in a somewhat tense tone. The trio grew a bit nervous and quickly shook their heads in denial. "No, no, it's not like that!" Ruben said.

"Yeah!" Akira said in support. "Just something a bit more difficult than we thought!" Miki seemed suspicious at the answer, but she eventually sighed, knowing that they wouldn't give her a straight answer. "Fine." She relented. "Just try to ask for help next time, alright?" Akira nodded at that with a smile. "Right!" He said as they went to their seats before class started. However, before they went to sit down, Miko leaned over to Hannah's ear. "Make sure you bring some rubbing alcohol." She whispered, which Hannah became confused at. Seriously, what happened to them?

 _Later_

The group of Devilmen hung out on the rooftop, trying to avoid anyone from finding them. "Alright, so, what do you need?" Hannah asked as she walked over to a box and grabbing some small medical supplies from it as the other three sat down. "Well, you may not like this." Miko said as she and the other two took off their shirts, eliciting a blush from the fellow female. However, that embarrassment turned into shock as she soon saw the cuts and bruises the trio sported on their bodies. "Wha-What happened to you guys?!" She asked in a panicked tone, rushing over to them and beginning to inspect their wounds. "Ruben, what did you do to them?" She asked almost accusingly, to which he shook his head at. "No, it wasn't me this time!" He quickly denied. "We were suddenly just attacked by some demons, we didn't see them coming!" He explained, clearing up the young girl's confusion.

"You guys were attacked by demons?" Hannah asked worriedly, applying the rubbing alcohol. "How did they find you?" Akira shrugged as he winced from the irritating liquid. "We don't know." He hissed out. "They just found us and attacked out of nowhere!" This gained a concerned expression from his smaller friend as she began to apply small bandages on him. "Do you know why they attacked you three?" She inquired anxiously, worried for her friends. "Well, they did mention that we were traitors." Miko explained. "I think they thought that we were the demons, which I'm sure applies for Bazel, since he's the only one still here."

As she finished up placing the bandages on Akira, Hannah went over to Miko, inwardly shocked at the taller woman's size. What did she eat to get them that big?! "So, uh, do you think they might come after me next?" Hannah asked. "You know, since Tabath is still conscious in me?" Ruben thought about the question before he turned towards her. "I doubt it." He stated bluntly before Bazeldeus took over the conversation. "Tabaths are considered as 'The Mosquitoes of Hell', and as such, are seen more as annoyances." This elicited a distraught look from Hannah as Tabath let out a _"What?!"_ inside her mind. "You mean I'm just food for them?!" She inquired in a heartbroken tone, which Ruben shook his head in denial.

"No, not like that!" He said before continuing. "I just said that Tabaths are considered as annoyances, and there's a good reason for that." As Hannah finished applying Miko's bandages, Ruben began to explain. "You see, Tabath's have Vampire Bat DNA in them, and can suck the blood of predators to become stronger." This got Hannah's attention. "What do you mean?" She questioned. "It's like I said. They drink blood, and gain the attributes of the predator they got it from. That's why they are considered annoying to deal with." Ruben explained, a look of awe dawning on to the young girl. "I never knew that me and Tabath could do that!" She exclaimed joyfully, happy at the fact that she wasn't as useless as she thought. Perhaps she can also help the group beyond being a medic!

"Pretty badass, am I right?" Ruben said in a teasing tone, getting the small woman out of her thoughts. "Yeah, it really is!" She agreed, a big smile on her face. "I-I-I'm just so happy right now, like, like you wouldn't believe!" She exclaimed, bringing smiles on to the other's faces as they all chuckled. However, before they could discuss any more matters, they heard the school bell ring, signifying the end of lunch. "Shit." Ruben said under his breath as he, Miko, and Akira put their shirts back on and Hannah hid the medical supplies. "Anyways, no training tonight, guys. Gonna have to find somewhere else to train and avoid detection." The young man explained, earning nods from Akira and Miki as they walked back inside to their classes.

Unbeknownst to them, however, someone was watching them from another building in the distance through a sniper scope. "So the demon has allies now." The Iscariot agent muttered, packing up the rifle. He needed to tell Lady Emilia about this to prepare for the attack later, and this time, they are ready.

 _Later_

As the group walked out of school, Ruben went over to Akira to whisper something in his ear. "You go on home." He began. "Me and Miko are gonna go find somewhere else to train." Akira then turned towards him with a somewhat befuddled look. "You sure you don't want my help for this?" He questioned. "It'd be easier to find where the new location might be." Ruben blinked before he mulled over the explanation. It would be easier to bring him along so he can find the location. "Alright, you can come along." Ruben relented. "Just tell Miki about this before you leave." Akira nodded at this, but before he could go find his adoptive sister, said young woman walked up behind them.

"Hey, Akira!" She said, surprising Akira and scaring the crap out of Ruben, who jumped up with a small shriek, eliciting a giggle from the girl."So, are you gonna go with Ruben again?" She asked her brother. "Yeah, sorry about that, Miki." He apologized, wanting to tell her about the situation, knowing he can't. "It's just gonna take a bit, though! I swear!" Miki grew a bit suspicious at that declaration, knowing that something was up. "Well, you better take care if something comes up." She told the two. "Wouldn't want to be held up by something, right? Hope it goes well for you guys." With that, Miki began to walk home, leaving the two devilmen behind as Miko walked up towards them.

"So, we gonna get a move on?" She asked the two other Devilmen before they were joined by Hannah. "Hey guys!" She greeted the group with a smile, her backpack having a noticeable bulge. "Thought I'd go with you guys to the new place you're gonna be training at just in case." The group nodded at this before Ruben began leading them somewhere. As they walked, Ruben began to speed up before breaking into a sprint and climbing up a building. Seeing this, Akira picked up Hannah, who latched on to his back before he and Miko followed. The trio of Devilmen (plus one) raced across the rooftops, pushing their bodies to their limits before Ruben stopped at the edge of a building.

"Here we are." He said, looking over a empty warehouse that had clear signs of abandonment and aging. "Nobody would think that we'd be here, and if we were ambushed, we could hide the evidence and keep damage to a minimum." However, Miki looked a bit skeptical. "You sure about this, Ruben?" She asked. "I mean, what's stopping other demons from finding us?" Before he could respond, however, the group heard a shot go off before Ruben pushed them down and avoiding a bullet, which impacted and cracked a wall nearby. "What the hell was that?!" Akira exclaimed in panic before he and the others were carried by Ruben, who transformed into Bazeldeus and dodged several more shots.

One of the bullets grazed the demons wing, making a tear in it as he flew down into the warehouse. Yellow blood flowed out of the wound, pooling at the demon's feet as he placed the trio of humans down. "Bazel!" Hannah screamed out as she and the others looked at him in worry. "What was that?!" She didn't receive an answer, however, as Bazeldeus growled. "Hide!" He told them before the gate was kicked open. "At long last, we finally found you, demon!" The man who kicked down the opening said, his coat bellowing from the gust of wind that was created. "What the fuck?!" Miki exclaimed. "Who the fuck are you?!" She asked angrily, which was answered by Bazel as he forced his wound to heal. "Iscariot." He growled in a low voice, earning a wicked smile from the agent. "Ah, so you remember us?" He asked with glee in his voice.

The joy angered Bazel as he let out a low growl. "Kind of hard to forget how you destroyed Ruben's life!" He said, getting a sneer from the agent. "You think that you are of any worth in God's world?!" He growled out, but before he could continue, several more agents appeared. "Father Andrew, hold it!" One of them called out. "We are not here to be discussing with Bazeldeus." Andrew growled before turning back towards the demon. "Fine then. Fire!"

With that, shots were heard as Bazel reacted quickly, leaping towards the group as the trio of humans went back and hid behind a couple of barrels to oversee the situation. Bazeldeus crashed into the ground and swatted away at the agents, missing a few as they dodged, but he did manage to crush several of the assailants. "Damn it!" Andrew cursed out before tossing a small sphere at the demon, who tried to swat it away. The sphere turned out to be a grenade, which exploded upon impact and blowing off a chunk of flesh from Bazel.

"GRAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" He roared out in pain, growling as he turned towards the man. "Damn it, not again!" He growled under his breath, befuddling everyone except for a few agents. "No!" One of them yelled out as Bazel smirked and grabbed one of the bodies under his feet. He sniffed it a bit before opening his mouth and tearing off the head. The act shocked everyone around as he quickly devoured the corpse, spreading blood everywhere. Soon, he finished eating and seemed to flex his arm. Within a few moments, flesh grew back from the stump. "What the hell?!" Andrew exclaimed in fear. "Aim for the head!" A agent yelled out before he was knocked back from Bazel firing his forearm at him.

"Like I'd let you get away with that again." The demon growled before he brought back his limb. As he went back to fight, the trio of Akira, Hannah, and Miki looked on with shock. "Why would Bazel do this?!" Akira asked in horror as he watched his friend's demon toss the agents around, dodging sniper attacks as he did so. "Why did he kill them?! Isn't it our job to protect humanity?!" Hannah's eyes widened as she remembered something. "He told me once that he was known as a cannibal when he was vigilante!" She cried out, eliciting shock from the other two. "What do you mean by that?" Miki asked before ducking down to dodge debris. "He said that he ran into issues, and he ended up killing both demons and humans!" Hannah explained. "I think we know how he got his title as a cannibal!"

Miki and Akira looked at Bazel, who was trashing the Iscariot assassins without mercy as Miki growled in frustration. "I don't care what's up with his issues with crooks, but I can't let him fight alone!" She exclaimed before tensing up, transforming into her halfway state, with the new additions of spider limbs protruding out the sides of her body. She rushed into the fray, knocking back a agent and surprising Bazel. "Miki, what are you doing?!" The demon asked, crushing a agent as he did so. "Couldn't let you and Ruben fight these guys alone, could I?!" She retorted. "I wanna help you out with this one!" Bazel was about to retort, but the young woman leaped into more agents, slashing at their faces with her appendages and stabbing their abdomens as well.

The demon growled in frustration before he dodged more bullets that broke through the window before firing off his arm and spinning it in a buzz saw fashion. The agen barely had any time to react as they then felt their top half fall off the ledge of the building. The limb flew around before boomeranging back to it's owner, which he reattached and stabbed another agent with before he jumped up and bit down on one that Miki threw at him. As the carnage occured, Akira and Hannah looked on at the two in fear. How could they be so violent, so brutal, without mercy? Weren't they supposed to be protecting humans? More-so, who were these guys? Why do they want to kill Ruben, and how do they know the existence of Demons and Devilmen? As they thought about this, Hannah delved into a primal state of fear before she shrank down. Akira took notice and quickly grabbed Tabath close to him to keep her safe. "Why?" He asked out loud. "Why are they fighting each other? Why are they trying to kill each other?"

Tabath was shaking in his grasp as she watched the carnage going on. How could this happen? Why did the white people want Bazel and Miko dead? Why did Ruben want them dead? She thought that he was a good guy! But these people... they weren't good either. They were trying to hunt them down. They weren't good either. But how did they know Ruben? As she watched the fight, she felt Akira tremble. She looked up at him and saw his face contorted in agitation as the slaughter continue. "Dammit, Ruben." He swore under his breath. "You better have answers after this!" With that, he followed Miko's example and transformed into his half demon form, his appearance becoming more feral before he put Tabath down. "Stay here." He told her before running into the fight. Tabath hid behind the oil barrel before looking on as Akira began to knock back the agents, sending them flying but also making sure not to kill them. Watching this, Tabath began to feel awful. Her friends were fighting so hard, but she couldn't do a thing to help them! She felt so weak, so pathetic of her nature. If only she could help!

As she felt tears well up in her eyes, she caught a glimpse of something on the ground. It was yellow, like mustard, but shiny like water. She then realized that this was the blood of one of her friends. Ruben mentioned something about how her race could be like bigger demons by drinking blood, right? She didn't like the taste of blood when Hannah had to suck on a wound, but right now, that wasn't important. She had to help her friends! She scuttled over to the puddle, dodging debris as she did so. She stared at the yellow liquid as tension swelled in her heart. Which one of her friends was the blood from? What would it do to her if she drank it? And most importantly, would she be able to change back after this?

She didn't have time to think about this as she knew that a fight was raging on around her, and thus lapped up the blood as quickly as she could. She felt something as she drank, something surging within her. As this happened, Akira slashed at the agents, knocking them back as he jumped over them and dodging the sniper bullets. He severely underestimated the tenacity of these guys, and every time he knocked one out, another would get back up! He didn't want to kill these humans, but they wouldn't stop to listen! It didn't help that Bazel and Miki were killing them left and right! Especially Bazel! He was acting as if he had a grudge against these guys!

He grit his teeth in frustration at the situation before he and the other Devilmen sensed something strong. They turned to the source only to find Tabath growing larger. Her appearance grew more feral as her eyes blanked out, her snout elongating as she hissed out in pain and rage. Her body seemed a lot more muscular, her claws elongated, and her tail sharpened, gaining barbs before roaring out at the two parties. She launched towards the Iscariot agents, grabbing one by the neck with her muzzle and spraying blood everywhere before she tossed her prey away, tearing off a chunk of flesh as her teeth hooked on the corpse. Tabath hissed as she turned towards the other agents before she got hit with a sniper.

"Tabath!" Akira yelled out as the demon turned towards where the shot was fired. She growled before she accessed her donor's abilities and firing off a orb of lightning, vaporizing the last sniper. As they watched on, the agents realized that they didn't have any way to injure Bazeldeus anymore, and they couldn't handle two demons of this scope! "Tch!" Andrew let out under his breath. "You all handle this mess! I'll be returning to base!" With that, the agent left, shocking the remaining agents before Tabath began to tear them apart. As she continued her carnage, Akira, Miki, and Bazel watched on with shock, and in the case of Akira, horror, on their faces. How did this happen?! What happened to Tabath?! The young man looked at the now giant demon with shock in his eyes before he noticed a yellow puddle nearby. Demon blood, and Bazel was the only one to have bled that much, and Ruben mentioned Tabath's special ability earlier!

"She drank Bazeldeus' blood." Akira muttered, getting the attention of the other two. "She transformed after drinking his blood and gaining some of his powers!" The pair's eyes widened in realization before the head of the last agent slid past them. The group turned towards their transformed ally and saw that she had her teeth bared, growling menacingly as she began to stalk over to them. The trio tensed before Bazel got in a fighting stance. "Damn, looks like we're gonna have to calm her down." The demon said, shocking Akira and Miki. "We can't just kill her!" Akira exclaimed. "I said calm her down, not off her!" Bazel retorted before Tabath jumped towards him.

He grabbed the transformed demon and redirected her behind the group, causing dust to fly up as she slammed into the ground. The bat-like demon shrilled in pain before she got back up, opening her mouth and firing a ring of electricity. Bazeldeus spread his wings to protect the two humans behind him, taking the full brunt of the attack. "Bazel!" Miki yelled out before noticing that he didn't seem harmed. "It's alright, I can absorb electrical energy!" He stated. "Just do something!" The pair's eyes widened before Miki shook her head and leaped towards Tabath, grappling around her neck. Tabath noticed the pest latching on to her and began to fly up, bashing against the wall in a attempt to shake the DevilWoman off. Miki grunted in pain as she was continually slammed against the brick structure before Akira grabbed Tabath's tail, cutting up his palm in the process.

The demon let out a screech of pain as she tried to escape, but couldn't move. Seeing this, Miki jumped off of her transformed friend and grabbed a hold of her tail, bringing the transformed being down. Tabath let out a shrill scream before running towards Bazel, dragging the half-transformed Devilmen behind her. The grey and black demon braced himself as Tabath jumped up and tried to crush him, only for him to catch and toss her aside, grabbing her tail before he and the pair of Miki and Akira held her down. Miki held on to the tail of the demon as Akira latched on Tabath's main body. She trashed around, trying to shake the two off of her before Bazeldeus got in front of her and holding her snout down and preventing any violent movement. "What now?!" Miki asked as she tried to hold her ground. "We hold her down!" The demon stated as the demoness tried to trash around in their grip. "She needs to burn off the energy before she turns back to normal and regaining her sanity!"

As he said this, the two other Devilmen felt Tabath loosing up their grip, eliciting panic from them as they tried to hold her back down. She tried to open her wings, knocking Miki off of her back before she swung her tail, dragging Akira around as she tried to pry her mouth open. She opened it and let out a loud sonic blast, launching Bazel away as she steadied herself to fight again. Akira shook his head as he got back up, getting ready to tackle the monstrous Tabath again before she raised her head and howled before she seemed to grow smaller. Her features became less feral and her eyes returned to normal. Her face became more rounded as her snout shortened back into a muzzle. Within a few minutes, Tabath returned back to normal, blinking tiredly as she felt the energy and power leave her body. "What happened?" She asked, unaware of the blood coated on her. "Did I... did I hurt you guys?"

Akira was taken back by the question before he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well..." He began, but Tabath's eyes teared up before she went to hug him. "I'm so sorry, Akira!" She sobbed out. "We only wanted to help you, we didn't mean to get you hurt!" He felt sorry for her as tears rolled down his face, but something confused Akira. "What do you mean we?" He asked the small demon. She sniffled and wiped her eyes before responding in a shaky voice. "Hannah wanted to help you out. So you didn't have to fight alone!" She explained, confusing the trio of Devilmen as Ruben and Miki got back up. "But why?" Miki asked. "Why would she want you to do that?"

"Because she loves you!" The small demon exclaimed, shocking Akira and the others. Hannah... loved him? "She was always nervous around you because she thought she wouldn't be good enough, and if she could help fight with you, maybe you would notice her." Tabath continued, panting a bit as she finished her rant. Akira took the time to process the information as he brought his hand to his mouth. This... explained a lot. Her attitude and trust of him made sense now. "I..." He began. "Can I talk to her... later soon?" Tabath gained a joyful expression hearing this before nodding, running back to where she left Hannah's clothes and getting into the pile. After waiting a few seconds, Hannah reappeared back into her clothes, a luminescent blush on her face due to Tabath revealing her feelings to her crush. "I... I got nothing." She said quietly. "Well, one thing is obvious, we can't use this place." Ruben stated, getting the attention of the group. "Now that the Iscariot know this place, they might also know where I live, so until I can find a new training area and place to live, training is gonna be put on hold."

The group nodded as they realized that now, the situation has been compromised if the agents found them like that. There was no way they could improve their abilities if they had to keep fighting like this. "Maybe we should just go home?" Hannah suggested to them, earning a nod from Ruben. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea." He said. "We need to get some rest, and I need to find some newspapers for blankets now." As soon as he said this, Miki grabbed his shoulder with her brows furrowed. "You can live with me." She said. The warehouse was quiet as the statement sank in before Ruben gained a shocked expression. "Espera, que?!" He exclaimed before he focused. "Whaddya mean I can live with you?!" He asked bewilderingly, earning a huff of frustration from his girlfriend. "I mean exactly what I said, you can live with me!" She began to explain. "They don't know who I am, and they probably focused on finding you first, so you should be safe with me!"

Ruben kept staring at Miki with a surprised look before he felt his eyes tear up and he went to hug her. "Thank you, Miki! Thank you so much!" He gasped out in joy as Miki patted his back. "It's alright, you softie." She said with a smile before they soon separated from each other. "We should probably get going now." Hannah said before they all exited out of the warehouse, a small air of awkwardness in between her and Akira. "So..." Hannah began. "You, uh, wanna talk about it?" Akira suggested nervously. "Why me?" He asked.

Hannah seemed hesitant at first, but eventually she answered. "It's because you were the first person to be nice to me since I got here." She told him quietly. "Sure, Ruben was a good guy, but I just didn't feel anything for him. But you, I felt something in me spark. I felt like we can be something closer than just friends. I didn't want to push it, though." Akira contemplated this in his head, now starting to realize that he too felt something. Sure, he was surrounded by cute girls, but for some reason, they didn't set a spark like Hannah did. "I..." He quietly started, trying to find words for the situation. "I don't know what to say. Maybe we can give it a shot?" Hannah looked at him with a stunned expression before she smiled. "Thank you, Akira." She said, hugging him for a bit before letting go. "Maybe on Saturday, we can go out? See if something clicks?" She suggested, earning a rapid nod from the young man. "Yeah, that sounds great!" He said with a grin. "You lovebirds done yet?" Ruben called out to them, bringing them out of their trance and eliciting blushes from them as they quickly rejoined him and Miki.

As they walked towards a intersection, Akira and Hannah unconsciously held hands together. After that confession, they began to feel more comfortable with each other. The group soon split up, waving goodbye to each other before they left. As they parted from the other couple, Hannah and Akira walked towards the young woman's apartment, small smiles gracing their faces. They soon reached the door to her apartment, where Hannah quickly got her keys out and unlocked the door. "So, Saturday, right?" Akira stated, getting a nod from the smaller girl. "Yeah!" She said, earning a thumbs-up from the Devilman as he prepared to leave. "Wait a sec!" Hannah called out, stopping Akira as he turned towards the young woman. He was about to ask what she needed before Hannah suddenly leaped up and kissed him, causing his eyes to widen in surprise. She hung on to him for a few seconds before letting go, panting a bit as they recovered. "Just something to remember." She said before heading into her apartment, leaving the young man stunned there.

A few seconds passed before he pumped his fist in joy before he ran back home. Today may have had a huge pitfall, but that just made it worth it!

 _Elsewhere_

Andrew was sent back by the force of the strike as Emilia scowled in cold fury. "You foolish moron!" She yelled. "What made you think that you of all people were ready to take out Bazeldeus?! If a army couldn't defeat him, what made you think a small squadron could?!" The leader let out a frustrated sigh as she closed her eye and rubbed her temple. "Now he and the others are aware of our existence, and now they'll be ready for us!"

Despite this, she opened her eye, her glare never leaving as she looked at her failed agent. "From now on, you are to be accompanied by one of our agents, and every decision you make will be directed by me, do you understand?" The older man looked shocked at this, but he knew better than to lash out in anger. "Yes, Lady Emilia." He said, gritting his teeth together in frustration. "Good." His leader said with a smirk before she looked at a file containing information on Ruben. "Soon..."

* * *

 **And that's the end of that chapter, everybody! I know I kept you all waiting, and I apologize for it, so now, I'm going to work to make each chapter as long as I can without keeping you all waiting for me! Soon enough, the Catholics will be crusading while the demons are invading, and our heroes will be caught dealing with them both! Wanna know what will happen next? Then Favorite, Follow, and Review to stay updated! Peace out, everybody!**


	15. Announcement

**Hey guys, Zenkai here. I'm sure most of you are wondering where the next chapter to Devilman: Final Crisis is. That brings us to this announcement that, after a series of events and careful consideration, I am cancelling this story. But do not fret for long, as this story is something I put so much passion and effort in a long time. I won't give it up that easily, and such, I will rewrite this story in the future, this time with stronger story, less bloat, and a promise to follow through to the end! I hope to see you all soon! Until we meet again, guys!**


	16. Announcement 2

**_Hey there everyone, Zenkai here! I just want to let you all know that I published the first chapter to the rewrite, so please check out "Devilman Crybaby: Final Genesis"! See ya later!_**


End file.
